Human
by jessica619
Summary: In a world full of Wolves, Millie Rollins tries to find her place as the only human left.
1. Chapter 1

_Millie didn't ask to be born a human. It was just how she was created. Her parents full fledged wolves, her brother Seth as well. No one understood how two Alphas could have created a human._ _Brie and Colby loved their daughter either way. Their pack was hesitant at first. The last full human died out centuries ago._

 _The packs still had typical human jobs, drove cars, and lived in homes. Kids still had to go to school, but after, once you've reached age, you had to train to fight. Male and female._ _Seth would take over for his father in the future. He was twelve now and training. His dad would watch, making him even more nervous._

 _To his right was Hunter, his dad's Beta. To his left was his Enforcers, Shawn and Randy. They were going over what they would be doing today._ _Behind his dad, he could see his three year old sister. Millie was chasing a butterfly and he couldn't help but smile. She was human, and Seth promised his mom and dad that he would take care of her for the rest of his life._

 _Usually she could roam around, since her parents could keep an ear open for her and danger._ _His dad left the Enforcers to do their jobs. Colby walked over to his daughter, her pigtails swinging with her movement, curling at the ends._

" _What are you doing baby?", he asked, bending down to her level._

 _She showed him a pink flower and he smiled. They knew she had no wolf, her eyes didn't glow when she was born. Every wolf did that. His dad pointed out that she just might be a late bloomer. No one else believed that._

 _Many of the pack members asked for the child to be killed, saying she was the packs sign of weakness to other packs._ _Colby couldn't do such a thing. After he said that, some of those members left. Other remained silent._

 _Millie ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling. He smiled and kissed the side of her head._

" _Come on darlin, let's go train these wolves", he said._

 _He set her down by his leg and she held onto it. The training wolves loved to chase Millie around after training. Colby was okay with it as long as they burned off his child's energy._ _Some, kept their parents views on Millie. A weakness to the pack._

" _He should have just killed that thing", Miz whispered to Jason Jordan._

" _I know. If we get attacked, I'm not going to protect her. Let her get killed and we'll be rid of her", Jason whispered back._

 _Seth growled. Mike laughed._

" _I should tell my dad to challenge the Alpha for his seat. Its obvious Alpha Colby is weak, he created a human", Mike whispered._

 _Seth had enough and turned towards Mike and Jason._

" _That's my little sister", he growled._

 _Finn, Seth's future Beta had heard as well._

" _We should have known. A weak Alpha creates weak children. I can't wait to challenge you for Alpha", Mike smirked._

 _Seth jumped at him. Colby gently nudged Millie towards Hunter._

" _I've got her", Hunter said, setting his hand on top of Millie's head._

" _Enough", Colby growled._

 _Seth had Mike's face in the dirt, twisting his arm back._

" _Take it back before I break your arm", Seth yelled._

" _What's going on here?", Colby asked._

 _Finn explained and Colby sighed. He looked at his son and understood why he got upset. He loved his baby sister._

" _Let him go Seth", Colby said._

 _Seth growled and let Mike go. Colby stepped up to Mike._

" _You can tell your father to challenge me. He won't win. He and I both know that. You are apart of this pack, you protect me, my wife, and my children. You don't like that, tell your parents to transfer out of my pack", Alpha Colby said._

" _It was just a joke Alpha. I apologize", Mike said, bowing his head._

 _Colby turned. Hunter looked down, but Millie was gone. He knew she had heard what Finn said to him._

" _Millie", Colby yelled._

" _Spread out. Find her", Shawn said to the group._

 _Seth got worried she might have gone by the river. It wasn't full yet, but what if she slipped into it and hit her head on the rocks._ _He ran towards it and spotted her. She was running. She was too close to the boarder that ended their territory and started another. She didn't feel it because she didn't have her wolf._

" _Millie stop", he yelled._

 _He ran as fast as he could, she crossed it and a giant grey wolf jumped out at her. She fell back. Seth watched his dad's wolf jump out and attack this wolf._ _Seth checked on his little sister. A couple of scratches from when she fell._

" _You okay?", he asked._

 _She was crying and clinging to his shirt. Seth watched as his dad held down the grey wolf. Snapping his teeth at him._

" _What's going on here?", Seth turned to see Alpha Sika Reigns come out._

 _His son, Roman, behind him._

" _Your wolf attacked my Alpha's child", Hunter said._

 _Sika looked at the wolves and nodded._

" _I'll take it from here Alpha Rollins", Sika said._

 _Colby let go of the wolf's throat and backed up. He went over to check on his daughter. Nudging her cheek with his nose. She hugged her dad's head._

" _Shift", Alpha Sika said to his wolf._

 _He shifted and his hand pressed to his bleeding neck. He growled at Alpha Rollins._

" _Alpha Rollins, if you please", Alpha Sika said._

 _Seth took his little sister in his arms. Their dad shifted and Hunter handed him a pair of shorts. Colby took his daughter back. His wolf needed her close and know that she was safe._

" _What's this about?", Sika asked._

" _His brat crossed the boarder line", Scott growled._

 _Alpha Rollins growled at Scott, making Millie bury her face into his neck. Roman also growled. Both Alphas looked at him._ _All the older wolves understood why he growled._

" _She doesn't have a wolf. She couldn't possibly feel the borderline", Alpha Rollins explained._

" _Even so, you attacked an innocent child. What harm could she possibly do", Alpha Sika said to Scott._

 _Alpha Rollins got closer to Alpha Sika. Making their conversation private._

" _Hi princess", Alpha Sika said to Millie._

 _She smiled. She wiped her eyes and yawned._

" _Any possible chance that she can still get her wolf?", Sika asked._

" _My dad said cut off time is fifteen. We're hoping", Colby said._

" _Looks like we might be family soon", Sika said._

" _If your son accepts her. Remember the history, human females can't carry wolf young", Colby said._

 _Millie had fallen asleep._

" _She won't be able to give him an heir", Colby said._

" _I'll discuss it with him. We've got plenty of time", Sika said._

 _Colby nodded and kissed the top of Millie's head. He looked at his son and Seth went over._

" _Take your sister", he said._

 _Seth took a sleeping Millie._

" _I want mommy", Millie mumbled._

" _We're going Mill", Seth whispered._

 _His dad quickly shifted and tore apart Scott. They had come to an agreement a long time ago. Children were to stay unharmed._ _Colby shifted back, blood covering his jaw and chest. He sent a nod to Alpha Sika before taking Millie back._

" _Let's go", Colby said to his pack._

 _Alpha Sika turned to his pack._

" _Clean up the mess. We know better than to attack a child.", he said._

 _His pack nodded. He looked at his twelve year old son._

" _We have to talk Roman", Sika said._

" _I didn't mean to growl. I don't know why I did it.", Roman said._

 _They walked away a bit._

" _She's your mate", Sika said._

" _Really?", Roman asked._

 _Sika nodded and smiled._

" _We can ask for permission for you to visit with her. Keep an eye on her", Sika said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _There is one problem though", Sika said._

 _Roman stopped and faced his father._

" _She's human, Roman. There's a chance she could get her wolf, but I highly doubt it. Humans can't carry wolf young.", Sika said._

" _So then I'll reject her and find my second chance", Roman said._

" _You don't even want to try?", Sika asked._

" _This pack has been in our family since the wolves started. If she can't give me an heir then that means our line ends. I have the Alpha blood, if one of my siblings males takes over, they won't survive a challenge.", Roman said._

" _Forget about that Roman. This is about you and what makes you happy son", Sika said._

" _Our pack and the protection I leave behind for it, is what's going to make me happy", Roman said._

 _Sika nodded._

" _I'll break the news to her parents", Sika said sadly._

* * *

 _Colby arrived home to find a panicked Brie. Seeing her family, she rushed them. Hugging her son and kissing her husband. She noticed the blood on him._

" _What happened? Is she okay?", Brie asked, checking her sleeping daughter._

 _He wouldn't let her check over Millie._

" _My wolf needs to keep her close right now.", Colby said._

 _Brie understood._

" _She has a mate", Colby said._

" _What? Really? But I thought because she's human", he nodded._

" _She still has wolf blood, Alpha wolf blood", Colby said._

 _Colby kissed the top of his daughter's head. He hated to ruin Brie's excitement._

" _We have to be prepared. He might reject her. An Alpha needs an heir and I'm sure Sika is going to tell him humans can't carry wolf young", Colby said._

 _Brie's smile slipped as she rubbed her daughter's back._

" _Did we do this? Did I do something wrong during my pregnancy? She doesn't deserve this.", Brie said softly._

 _Colby took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips._

" _Don't you dare blame yourself. We did everything right Brie. There is absolutely nothing wrong with our baby", he said softly._

 _He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close._

" _Maybe, he'll accept her. Maybe Sika and Patricia will try to talk him into it", Brie said hopeful._

 _Colby kissed the top of her head._

" _Maybe", he said softly._

 **A/N: So new Story. I wrote this to help me get over some writers block and it ended up becoming a finished story over a year ago. Breathe & Girls Like You still have a few more chapters left.**


	2. Chapter 2-Wolf Blood

_Seth had finished training early. Taking his little sister by the hand and walking around the territory. Millie was eight now and he had just turned seventeen. She loved climbing trees, which would work for her if she was ever being chased. Seth had timed the time it took her to run to the nearest tree and climb as far up as she could._

" _Be careful", he said, as she stepped on another branch._

" _You think I can go higher?", she asked her brother._

" _Wait till you're with dad to try it. He can climb up faster than I can to catch you before you hit the ground", her brother said._

 _She rolled her eyes. She watched him tilt his head before looking up at her._

" _Alright, time to come down. We need to head to town hall for the Alpha meeting", Seth said._

" _Why do I have to go to this again?", she asked as she carefully went down._

" _Mom is busy with the females in labor. You can't be in there", he said._

 _She nodded. Male wolves got agitated and protective when their females were in labor. Her mom thought it would be better if she stayed out of that._ _They also didn't want to leave her home alone either. Something about being too young._

 _She had one more branch to jump off of. She had done it many times, but this time, was different. She slipped and landed wrong, twisting her ankle._ _She held it as her brother scooped her up and home. If she was a wolf, he could have set it and it would have healed._

 _Getting home, their dad stood and ran over to them. Taking his daughter._

" _What happened?", he asked._

" _Her ankle, I heard it snap", Seth said, breathing heavy._

" _The Reigns pack have a healer, he knows more about humans than we do", Hunter said, grabbing his phone and calling._

 _Colby nodded. Colby couldn't take his daughter's crying. He wiped her face._

" _Its okay, you'll feel better soon", he whispered to her._

 _Hunter came back in._

" _Alpha Sika gave us permission to enter his territory and speak to his healer", Hunter said._

 _Colby nodded and lifted his daughter. She cried out in pain._

" _I'm sorry", he said to her._

 _Getting in their truck, Hunter drove quickly. Sika was waiting for them with another man, who they assumed was the healer._

" _She twisted her ankle", Colby said._

 _The healer looked at the little girl sitting in his office. He smiled._

" _I'm going to make you feel better, but it's going to hurt a lot once more", he said._

" _This is Chris, our healer", Sika introduced._

 _He noticed Colby getting annoyed with this stranger getting too close to his young._

" _She's in good hands. I've read up on human injuries and healings", Chris said._

" _What are you going to do?", Colby asked._

" _I have to set her ankle and I'll wrap it to hold it in place. She won't be allowed to walk for awhile", Chris said._

 _Colby nodded._

" _I have to step out?", he asked._

" _I would prefer it. I don't need you attacking me", Chris chuckled._

" _I'll stay put with her, Alpha Rollins", Sika said._

 _Colby nodded and walked out with Hunter and Seth. Sika locked the door._

" _Let's do this quick", Sika said._

 _Chris nodded and looked at the little girl again._

" _I'll need you to bite down on this towel. Scream if you want", Chris said._

 _Millie nodded and bit down on it. Sika held her hand as Chris lifted her ankle and set it. She screamed into the towel and cried._

" _There, all better", Chris said._

 _He placed a special mixture of herbs to numb her ankle and then wrapped it. Sika let Colby in. He rushed over to his little girl._

" _I'll pack you some of the herbs I used on her ankle if she's in pain again. Just smooth it over and around, then wrap it", Chris said._

 _Colby wasn't listening, but Seth was. He nodded and took the small bag Chris offered._

" _Thank you", Colby said._

" _I'll want to see her in a week, just to be sure it's not getting any worse. Remember, I've only read up on humans", Chris reminded._

 _Colby nodded._

* * *

 _Getting to the meeting, Millie sat in the lobby with a book. She couldn't go in unless she was an Alpha, a Beta, or an Enforcer. Also the heirs were allowed to go in and see how everything works._

" _Hi, I'm Bayley", a little girl a year older than Millie waved._

 _Her side ponytail was adorable on her._

" _I'm Millie", she returned._

" _What pack are you in? I'm in Styles pack. My dad is the Beta for the new Alpha that just took over.", she said, sitting beside her._

" _My dad is Alpha Colby Rollins", she said._

" _My dad says that's a great pack. He also calls it the war pack, because your wolves are strong and trained for it", Bayley said._

 _Millie didn't know much on that._

" _I'm nine. How old are you?", Bayley asked._

" _Eight", she replied._

" _I think I've seen you at school. Who's your teacher?", she asked._

" _Miss Stacey", Millie replied._

" _I've got Miss Wilson", Bayley said._

 _Two more little girls walked over and waved. It wasn't unusual for the Alphas, Betas, and Enforcers to take their kids, but for Millie it was, since she was human. Colby didn't want to take the chance of her getting attacked._

" _Hi Mella, Hi Naomi. This is Millie Rollins", Bayley said._

" _Oh, your pack is right next to ours", Carmella said._

" _We're in Reigns pack. My dad is one of his Enforcers", Naomi said._

" _And mine too", Carmella said._

 _Millie smiled._

* * *

 _As the meeting ended, Seth lifted his head and looked around._

" _What is it?", his dad asked._

" _I smell", he stopped and went towards the room that held his sister._

 _He spotted the little girl that would be his future. He looked at his dad and Colby nodded, understanding._ _Both spoke to Bayley's father and he agreed that once she was old enough to understand who Seth was to her, he would allow him to visit._

" _I think it's best if you wait outside. I'll get Millie", Colby said._

 _Seth nodded and left. Colby went over to his daughter._

" _You've made friends", he said._

 _Millie nodded. Each father took their daughter, agreeing to meet up in a park so the little girls can continue their friendship._

* * *

 _That night, he got an earful from his wife about him needing to call her if anything happens to Millie, big or small._

" _I can take care of my child, Brie. I did today. She's fine", Colby said._

" _The **point** is, I need to be there for my baby. Don't you ever leave me out of the loop again", she said._

" _I won't.", he said._

" _So she made friends?", she asked, sitting beside him._

 _He smiled and nodded._

" _They'll be able to hang out at school and maybe you can befriend their mothers and keep the girls connected in a way.", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _I will.", Brie said._

* * *

 _After two days, Millie was walking on what was suppose to be her broken ankle. Which took her parents by surprise._ _They took her to Chris. He turned it and tapped it, watching her for a reaction._

" _Its healed", he said surprised._

" _But how? She has no wolf", Brie said._

" _But she has wolf blood. You're both Alphas as well. She could have the healing ability, it just takes a bit longer than it would us", Chris said._

 _Colby and Brie nodded._

" _If she gets hurt or scratched, anything that needs healing. Monitor it, see how long it takes.", Chris said._

 _He grabbed a lollipop and unwrapped it before giving it to Millie, who happily took it._

" _If it were one of us who dislocated their ankle, it would have taken two minutes. It took her two days. In humans without wolf blood it takes six to twelve weeks.", Chris said._

" _So she can heal, just not fast", Colby said._

 _Chris nodded._

" _But I'm also guessing, it depends on the injury and how bad", he said._

 _Brie and Colby nodded._

" _Then let's hope nothing too bad happens to her.", Brie said._

" _Agreed", Chris nodded._

* * *

 _Outside of the door, Sika found his son._

" _Hey, aren't you suppose to be doing senior things at school. What are you doing here?", he asked._

 _Roman pushed himself off the wall._

" _I felt her. I felt her two days ago too, but your Enforcers kept me away", he said._

" _Yeah, I told them to do that. She was hurt and Chris needed to treat her. He couldn't with you or her father in the room.", he explained._

" _Is she okay? How badly is she hurt?", he asked._

" _She's fine now. Ready to go back home and run around like a kid should", he said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _I should go. Don't want to upset her parents", he said._

 _Sika nodded. He watched his son leave as the door to Chris's office opened. Brie held Millie's hand._

" _You look so much better princess. Ready to climb trees again", Sika said._

 _Millie nodded, excited._

" _I think we're going to stay away from them for awhile. Keep our feet on the ground", Brie said._

" _But mom", Millie whined._

 _Sika chuckled. As they walked out front, Colby could see Roman with his friends. Roman kept his eyes on Millie._ _When he met Colby's eyes, the Alpha sent him a nod. Roman returned it._

" _Are you sure you don't want to go over there and say hi?", Dean, his future Beta asked._

" _No.", Roman said._

" _But why? She's your mate", Becky, Dean's mate asked._

" _Because I'm not accepting her. She's human and, as Alpha I need an heir. She can't give me one", Roman said._

" _I don't think I could ever give up my mate", Dean said._

 _Becky laid her head on his shoulder._

" _Because you don't have a whole pack looking at you for strength and future protection.", Roman said._

" _That too", Dean shrugged._


	3. Chapter 3-Justice

_Millie was thirteen now. No wolf still. Seth would be taking over as Alpha as soon as Bayley is of age, he could take the position when he challenges his father and wins._ _Right now he was trying to teach Millie how to fight._

 _He kicked her and she fell back._

" _Okay, I'm done", she said, breathing heavy._

 _Her body was sore and she had bruises on her legs and arms. Her back had a huge one too._

" _No. If you get attacked you'll need to know how to defend yourself.", Seth said, he didn't look as worn out as Millie and that upset her._

" _How? I have no wolf. One would tear me apart before I could even defend myself", Millie said._

 _Seth took a knee in front of her._

" _Not if you do as I say. You know I would protect you with my life Mill, but I need you to do your part too", Seth said._

 _Millie nodded. He held his hand out and she took it. Helping her up._

" _What if I never get my wolf? The cut off time is coming up and", she stopped._

 _He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head._

" _That's why what I'm teaching you is important", he said._

 _She nodded. Her eyes drifted to glowing eyes behind her brother._

" _Didn't you sense them?", she asked._

" _How many?", he asked._

" _I count ten pairs of eyes", she whispered._

" _Listen to me Mill. I need you to run back to the pack as fast as you can. Call for dad, he'll hear you.", Seth said._

" _What about you? I'm not leaving you", she said._

" _I need to know you're safe, Mill. You can make it, I know you can", he said._

" _Seth", she said._

" _Yell as loud as you can", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Run", he said, before turning and shifting._

 _She ran and yelled for her dad. She could hear wolves had followed her. One jumped and cut her off. She slipped, but recovered and stood, turning and running. She continued to scream for her dad._

 _Stopping when she reached the river. It was full and moving too fast, she couldn't swim across._

" _I've heard stories about you", the voice said behind her._

 _She turned to see one of the wolves had shifted. There was only four of them, meaning the rest were with her brother._

" _What do you want?", she asked._

" _Your father's head to roll, but since he's not here right now. You'll do", he laughed._

 _She swallowed._

" _Why?", she asked._

" _Wolves who create humans, aren't strong enough to protect their pack. Your father's a weak Alpha, so your brother must be weaker. Weak Alphas destroyed my home and killed my family right in front of me. This is justice", he said._

" _You don't know them", Millie said._

" _Millie", they all turned at the sound of Alpha Colby calling for his daughter._

 _This man looked back at her and smirked._

" _So your name's Millie. Well it's nice to meet you, Millie. I'm Bray Wyatt", he said._

 _He looked at one of the other wolves._

" _Throw her in the river. She'll drown", Bray said._

 _The wolf shifted and walked towards her. He lifted her back her neck and threw her. The river was moving too fast for her to keep her head up._

" _Dad", she tried to scream._

 _She could hear her dad and other pack members calling her name. She was starting to sink. Her arms and legs were tired of trying to stay up._ _She closed her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her._

 _Roman noticed she was out. Pulling her to his side of the territory._ _He ran to her when he heard her scream for her dad. He got there in time to see them throw her in the river. He was going to jump in right away, but with her head going in and out of water it was hard._

" _Millie", he turned when he heard someone call to her._

 _They were looking for her. He growled loudly, not only calling her pack, but his. He looked down at her._

" _Millie", he said._

 _He felt her pulse. It was fading._

" _No", he said softly._

 _He turned her head and placed his mouth against hers. Breathing._

" _Come on, stay with me", he said._

 _Again he did mouth to mouth. He pulled away and she coughed up water. His packed showed first._

" _What's going on?", his dad asked._

" _Rogues. They tried to kill her", Roman said._

" _And you saved her", he said, sounding almost surprised._

 _Roman brushed his hair back._

" _She's innocent, I wasn't going to leave her to die. No matter what", Roman said._

 _Sika nodded. Roman stood, looking down at Millie. She met his eyes._

" _Are you good?", he asked, a bit harshly._

 _She nodded. He walked away from her. His dad sighed._

" _Your parents are on their way sweetheart", Alpha Sika said._

 _She nodded again and hugged her legs. She was shaking. For wolves the cold water was nothing._ _A blonde man came over to her and set a blanket around her. He bent down and smiled. He had pretty blue eyes._

" _Do you need anything?", he asked._

 _She shook her head no. Roman growled. Dean raised a brow._

" _He's not very friendly is he?", she asked._

 _Dean chuckled. He noticed her lips were turning blue._

" _I'm Dean, grumpy's future Beta", he said._

" _Millie", she said._

" _Oh dear, are you okay?", Alpha Patricia asked._

 _Millie smiled and nodded._

" _You must be freezing", she said._

 _She looked at one of Roman's future Enforcers and cousin._

" _Jey, bring me some of Roman's old clothes and a new blanket. Quickly", Patricia said._

 _Jey did as he was told. Millie looked at Roman, a woman with blonde hair wrapped her arms around him. Roman looked at her and Millie looked away._ _Jey walked over and handed the clothes to his aunt. Patricia helped Millie stand, knowing her body was sore._

" _Dean, Jey, hold the blanket up around us and don't look", Patricia said._

 _Both nodded and did as she said. Roman growled louder. Patricia raised a brow at him. Lana pulled him back to her._

" _Don't mind him. Go on", Patricia said._

 _Millie changed with Patricia's help. They tossed her wet clothes and blanket to the side. Patricia wrapped the dry blanket around Millie. She rubbed her arms._

" _There, nice and warm", Patricia said._

" _Millie", they turned to see Brie rush her._

 _Millie cried into her mom's shoulder. She saw her dad and brother behind her. Millie was glad her brother was okay. Alpha Sika explained what happened._ _Alpha Colby went over to Roman and held his hand out._

" _Thank you. She might not mean a lot to others, but to me and my family, she's everything", Colby said._

 _Roman shook his hand. Colby looked at Lana, who was giving him a dirty look._

" _I see you've found your", Colby stopped._

 _He had hoped that Roman would have at least spoken to Millie and given her a chance._

" _Congratulation. I hope to be invited to your mating ceremony.", Colby said._

 _He turned and walked over to his daughter. Brie and Colby were glad Millie didn't feel the connection she had to Roman the way wolves feel it._ _Brie walked over to him._

" _Thank you, Roman. If there's anything we can do for you now or in the future, please let us know.", Brie said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _You can keep her on your side. We don't need our pack being attacked like yours because of her", Lana spat._

 _Brie growled. Patricia grabbed Lana by the back of her neck, yanking her towards Brie, and on her knees in front of her._

" _Remember your place. You aren't mated to my son yet. Don't ever disrespect an Alpha in front of me like that again.", Patricia said._

" _Next time you insult my daughter, it's your throat", Brie said._

 _Lana bowed her head._

" _Forgive me, Alpha Brie", Lana said._

 _Colby had his arm around Millie._

" _Everything okay?", he asked._

" _Nothing I couldn't handle", Brie said, walking over to her family._

 _They made their way back to their side. Patricia looked at Lana and her son._

" _You remember to keep your mouth shut before making comments like that. We have a peace treaty with them, don't ruin it", Patricia warned._

 _She walked away. Roman looked down at Lana._

" _You know very well where I stand. You've got your spot beside me. No need to be jealous of her", Roman said, before walking away._

 _Lana knew better than to follow him. He was angry with her for her comments._

 _Millie and her family were on their side now. She couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder to see Roman._ _She sent him a small smile, he returned it._

 _Dean stood beside him._

" _She's pretty cute", he said._

 _Roman huffed._

" _I liked her, more than I like Lana", Dean said._

" _You know why I can't accept her. I've made my decision on that", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded._

" _But is it the right one?", Dean asked._

 _His best friend walked away from him._

" _I hope so", Roman said softly._

* * *

 _Millie had woken up sick the next day. Starting with a cough. As time went on, that cough was getting worse and her fever was at 103 and getting higher._

" _Human medicine doesn't exist anymore. What are we going to do?", Brie said worried._

 _There was no need for medicine or hospitals, since there wolves healed them quickly._

" _Let me make calls. Maybe one of the other packs have an idea", Colby said._

 _Brie nodded and placed a towel on her daughter's forehead._

* * *

 _Alpha Rollins had called Alpha Sika and asked if he heard of anyone still making human medicine. He was discussing it with his wife when Roman walked in._

" _What's going on?", he asked._

" _Millie is sick. We are trying to figure out how to help", his mom said._

" _How sick?", he asked worried._

" _They didn't say much, but if their looking for help, it must be bad", Sika said._

" _None of us really know how to handle human sickness. Its been centuries", his mom said._

 _Roman quickly made his way out. Finding Chris Jericho. He was a healer and had read up on humans, he also helped Millie once before._

" _Hey, what can I do for you?", Chris asked._

" _I_ _need your help", Roman said._

 _Chris could see the worry._

" _What's up?", Chris asked._

 _Roman told him and Chris nodded. They kept old medical books around for curious eyes._

" _We don't know how to mix any of this though. We could end up killing her. I still don't understand how anyone could put these poisons in their bodies", Chris said._

 _Roman sighed._

" _But I think I know another way. A healthy way", Chris said._

 _Roman nodded. It was a book on herbs, plants, and spices. Chris wrote a few things down. Writing what each was for._

" _All you need to do is find these ingredients. Which won't be hard", Chris said._

 _Roman took the paper and left._

" _Thanks Chris", he shouted over his shoulder._


	4. Chapter 4-Mate?

_Roman took the list to his parents. Setting it in front of his mom._

" _Do you know where we can find any of this?", he asked._

 _His mom nodded._

" _We can find some of this in the garden. Licorice root though, we don't have.", she said._

" _Let me call the other packs", his dad said._

 _His mom looked at him._

" _You did this for her?", she asked._

 _He sighed._

" _I can't help it. My wolf", he said._

 _She nodded, understanding. That need to protect his mate won't go away till he mates with his second chance, Lana._ _His dad walked back in._

" _Styles pack has it.", he said._

 _Roman stood._

" _I'll go. Its three hours away", Roman said._

" _Take Dean", his dad said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _While you're busy with that, I'll get everything else ready", his mom said._

" _Thank you", he said._

 _He made his way out to find Dean in the driver seat. Lana was standing in front of the passenger door._

" _Where are you going?", she asked._

" _To Styles pack, they have something I need. I'll be back right away", he said._

" _And what's that?", she asked._

 _He sighed._

" _Your mom told me. Its my right to know since I'm going to be the Alpha female here.", Lana said._

" _So then why did you ask?", he asked._

" _Don't go. She is nothing to us. If it dies so what", Lana said._

 _Roman was getting frustrated with her._

" _She is something to me. Till I claim you, she is everything to my wolf.", he said._

" _Would you do this for me too?", Lana asked._

 _He thought about it, giving her what she wanted to hear._

" _Of course", he said._

" _Why don't I believe you", she said._

" _Lana, I have to go", he said._

 _She moved aside and he got in._

* * *

 _It was getting late and Millie was still not feeling well. She would cough and spots of blood would show on the tissue. Chris had come by to check her._ _He let them know her wolf blood was trying to help heal her, but without an actual wolf the sickness was winning. She wasn't healing fast enough._

" _It hurts", she said to Brie._

" _I know baby", Brie said softly._

 _They had done everything to make sure Millie never got this sick. She's had runny noses, cough, but never this bad._ _The door to her bedroom opened and Seth poked his head around._

" _Mom, Roman is here", he said._

" _Roman?", she asked._

 _He nodded. Bayley, Seth's future mate and Millie's best friend, walked in._

" _I'll sit with her", she said to Brie._

 _Brie stood and followed her son downstairs. Roman stood there with her husband._

" _Roman brought us something for Millie", Colby said._

" _What?", she asked._

 _Roman opened the bag and pulled out jars of what he'll need. Handing Brie the ingredients, what they helped with._

" _Its not much, but it might help", Roman said._

" _I'm sure it will. I'll get started on one of these", Brie said, taking the bag._

" _Thank you", Colby said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _She's upstairs if you want to take a peek at her.", Colby said._

 _Roman didn't know if that was a good idea. Dean nudged him._

" _Go on, I'll wait here", Dean said._

 _Roman made his way up. Finding someone with Millie._

" _Can I help you?", she asked._

" _He's good Bay. Millie's mate", Seth said._

 _Bayley nodded and stood, walking over to Seth._

" _Having her mate close will help too", Bayley said._

 _Roman watched as they walked out. He moved closer to Millie, sitting in the seat Bayley had occupied. He reached out and took her hand._

" _Millie, I'm here", he whispered._

* * *

 _A few minutes later, Brie walked in with a cup of tea. Roman stood to let her sit._

" _Let's hope this helps her throat", Brie said._

 _Roman nodded. Brie woke Millie up and forced her to drink it. Brie kissed the side of her daughter's head._

" _My husband and I were talking, if you want to stay close to her till she's better, you can", Brie said._

 _Roman nodded. His intentions were only to bring the herbs to make teas._

" _I know what it feels like to be worried about your mate. Staying close relaxes you and them", Brie said._

" _My Beta", Roman said._

" _Is in a bedroom now, resting", Brie said._

 _Roman nodded. Dean, as future Beta could not leave his side, especially off their territory. Brie stood and kissed Roman's cheek._

" _Thank you", she said._

 _She walked out and he took the spot back. Taking her hand in his again._

* * *

 _The next morning someone cleared their throat. Roman rubbed his eyes and noticed Alpha Rollins. Roman looked down and realized he was in Millie's bed with her resting on his chest._ _He gently removed her and laid her back down. He stood._

" _I'm sorry Alpha, I don't know why I", Alpha Colby stopped him._

 _Of course he didn't like seeing a male in his teenage daughter's bed, but this just wasn't any male. It was her mate and he knew what that pull did to you._

" _I get it", Alpha Rollins said._

 _Roman nodded. Brie walked in with another tea. Millie woke up and drank it. Brie handed her water and orange juice._

" _Let's keep you hydrated", Brie said to her._

 _Millie nodded and drank both after the tea. She noticed Roman behind her mom. Confused as to why he was here._

" _Feeling better today?", Colby asked._

 _Millie nodded._

" _My throat doesn't hurt as much anymore and I don't feel so hot.", she said._

" _Good", her mom said, brushing her hair back._

" _I'm still kinda tired", Millie said._

" _Get some rest. I'll bring you another tea later", Brie said._

 _Millie nodded. She laid back down. Her mom covered her and she heard them walk out. So then why could she feel eyes on her?_ _She bit her lip and turned. Roman was sitting in a chair in the corner. Arms crossed over his chest._

 _His eyes met hers._

" _Your still here?", she asked._

" _Your brother's training and your parents have a breakfast meeting with Seth's mate's parents", Roman said._

 _She turned over and hugged her pillow._

" _Doesn't explain why you are still here", she said._

" _Do you know who I am to you?", he asked._

 _She shook her head no._

" _Obviously you know what a mate is, correct?", he asked._

 _She nodded._

" _Tell me what you feel right now, looking at me", he said._

" _Nervous. I don't know you that well and the last time we saw each other, you weren't so nice to me", she shrugged._

 _He smiled. He stood and walked over to her, sitting on the edge of her bed beside her. He let his fingertips glide along her arm._ _She gasped. Her heart was beating fast._

" _You don't feel the pull to me, but your body reacts to my touch.", he said._

 _She pulled her arm away, blushing._

" _I'm your mate, Millie", he said._

 _Truthfully, Millie couldn't stop thinking about him since he saved her. She dreamt about him while sick._

" _But I don't have a wolf", she said._

" _But you have wolf blood. Apparently that's enough", he said._

" _I guess", she said._

" _How old are you?", he asked._

" _Thirteen. You?", she said._

" _Twenty two", he said._

 _Now he realized why his parents thought the mating ceremony should take place soon. The pull to Millie would be stronger as she gets older._

" _What colors your wolf?", she asked suddenly._

" _Black. Pure black", he said._

" _Can I see him?", she asked._

" _If you want. You have to cover your eyes though. I only have one pair of clothes with me and I don't want to ruin it", he said._

 _She nodded. Covering her eyes with her blanket. She could hear his bones breaking and shifting. Hearing a bark, she removed the cover._ _The black wolf was big and the color was beautiful. His grey eyes standing out._

" _Wow", she said._

 _She carefully stood and brushed her fingers through his fur. She started feeling dizzy, so she stood back up._ _He shifted and got dressed. Helping her back into bed._

" _I can bring you some more tea", he said._

" _Water, please", she said._

 _He nodded._

* * *

 _The next day, Millie was feeling much better. She got ready for school and went downstairs. Roman had stayed by her side from morning till night._ _She set her bag on the counter and grabbed a plate, filling it with food._

" _I bet your starving. Being sick, you hardly ate", her brother said._

 _She stuffed her mouth with bacon and turned. Roman and Dean were at the table watching her. She smiled and turned back._

" _Why didn't you tell me they were still here?", she asked her brother._

" _Because, where was the fun in that. They just watched you stuff your face with food.", he whispered, laughing._

 _She punched his arm. Grabbing the glass of juice he served her, before going to the table. Her dad and mom walked in, joining them._

" _Are you sure you are up to it? You can stay home another day", her dad said._

" _I'm fine", she said._

 _He nodded. The teas helped keep her fever and sore throat under control. Helping her wolf blood fight and heal, slowly but it was working._

" _So, you two going home today?", he asked Roman and Dean._

 _They nodded._

" _Oh Roman, we got the invite to your mating ceremony for this weekend. I already told your mom we'll be there", Brie said._

 _Millie was confused. He had told her he was her mate. She looked up at him._

" _Mating ceremony?", she asked._

 _He nodded._

" _Her name's Lana", he said._

 _Millie should have known he wouldn't accept her. She was human. What could she offer an Alpha. She stood and grabbed her bag._

" _I have to go", Millie said._

" _But you hardly ate. I thought you were hungry.", Brie said._

" _I just want to get to school and catch up on what I've missed", Millie said._

 _She could feel Roman watching her._

" _We're leaving too. We can drop you off Millie", Dean said._

 _She was going to decline, but Roman stood._

" _We don't mind", he said._

 _She nodded. He shouldn't have told her he was her mate. They had made a deal and he broke it. He couldn't take keeping it from her._

 ** _A/N: Someone asked if I post two chapter every update. Yes._**


	5. Chapter 5-What Deal?

" _So Millie, your mom tells me your fourteenth birthday is coming up in a few months. Anything exciting your doing?", Dean asked as he drove her to school._

 _Roman was in the passenger seat._

" _Not really. Can't do much since that pack of rogues is on the loose", Millie said._

" _Right, sorry", Dean said._

 _She could have done something for her birthday, if she had a wolf. Without the protection of one, it was too dangerous._

" _What about just a cake? I mean, you'll be in the protection of your home and your family", Dean said._

" _I don't have many friends, and the ones I do have aren't pack", Millie said._

" _I'm your friend, and I live close by. I also like cake, you know, if you're wondering", Dean said._

 _Roman smiled. Millie laughed softly. Dean pulled into the school, teens from every pack went to one school._

" _Have a good day", Dean said, looking back at Millie._

" _Bye", Millie said._

 _She grabbed her bag and got off. Bayley met up with her, she was a year older than her._

" _Your brother called me and told me they were giving you a ride", Bayley said._

 _Millie nodded as they sat at a table. School wasn't starting for another five minutes. Naomi joined them, along with Carmella._

" _How are you feeling? I heard from Jimmy that you almost drowned and then you got sick. I wanted to call you, but everyone said you needed your rest.", Naomi said._

 _Millie nodded._

" _I feel better. Yeah, I probably wouldn't have talked anyway. Still a bit sick, but I can get through the day. I wouldn't be able to take another day in bed", Millie said._

" _Good.", Naomi said._

 _Millie knew Naomi and Carmella were in Reigns back. Their mates were Jimmy and Jey, she didn't speak to the guys much, they had their friends. She only saw them at school._

" _Is he looking for Jimmy and Jey?", Carmella asked Naomi._

 _Naomi looked in the direction Carmella was looking. Millie turned to see Dean and Roman still parked._

" _Why would they be looking for Jimmy and Jey?", Millie asked._

" _The twins are Roman's cousins and future Enforcers", Naomi said._

 _Millie nodded, she should have guessed. They watched as Jimmy and Jey approached Roman and Dean. They spoke to each other, then looked over at Millie. Jimmy and Jey nodded before looking back at Dean and Roman. Millie blushed._

" _They're talking about you Mill", Carmella said._

" _Mella, you aren't suppose to be listening in on Alpha business", Bayley said._

" _Relax, he's not Alpha yet.", Carmella said._

" _Me? Why would they be talking about me?", Millie asked._

 _Carmella had a smile on her face before it disappeared. She looked at Millie sadly._

" _What?", Millie asked._

" _He's just telling them about you being sick. He was worried about you", Carmella said._

 _Millie nodded. The bell rang and Millie stood._

" _I have to get to class, I want to see what I can do to make up for the two days I missed", Millie said._

" _I'll come with you", Bayley said._

" _I'll be fine Bay", Millie said._

" _Humor me, okay. I almost lost my best friend and future sister in law", Bayley said._

 _Millie nodded and Bayley followed after her. Naomi looked at Carmella once Millie and Bayley were far enough away._

" _Spill, you lied to Millie. Why?", Naomi asked._

 _Carmella glared at Roman. She was thankful he couldn't see._

" _Did you know he was Millie's mate, his true mate?", Carmella asked._

" _What? No, Lana is. He said so", Naomi said._

" _Then why was Dean arguing with him about how he should be with Millie and not Lana. Jimmy and Jey agreed with Dean. They said he shouldn't throw away his true mate just because she's human", Carmella said._

 _Naomi looked towards the men saying goodbye to Jimmy and Jey._

" _The twins knew this and didn't say anything to us", Naomi said._

 _Carmella nodded. Jimmy and Jey joined them, each kissing their mates cheeks._

" _Why do I get the feeling you two are mad at us?", Jimmy asked._

 _Naomi looked at him._

" _Why didn't you tell us Millie was Roman's mate? His true mate", Naomi asked._

 _Jimmy sighed._

" _Who told you two?", Jey asked._

" _I overheard your conversation", Carmella said._

" _Girl, how many times do I have to tell you not to listen in. He's going to be your future Alpha, it is against pack rules to listen in on his conversations", Jey said._

" _But he's not Alpha yet. Don't change the subject", Carmella said._

" _He's not going to accept her, so why say anything. He's going to accept Lana this weekend and introduce her to the pack.", Jimmy said._

" _Because Millie's human?", Naomi asked._

 _Jimmy nodded. Naomi and Carmella shook their heads in disappointment._

" _He makes a point girls. What can Millie offer an Alpha, a pack? She can't protect herself and Roman can't always be there to protect her. He also found out that humans can't carry wolf young, they aren't strong enough. Its why humans died out so quickly.", Jey said._

" _Roman needs an heir to carry on the Alpha position. His second chance mate is the best option to continue his last name", Jimmy said._

 _Naomi and Carmella knew they made a point, but that didn't stop them from feeling bad for Millie._

" _So she's going to be alone for the rest of her life? Who knows if she gets a second chance mate", Carmella said._

 _Jimmy and Jey felt bad._

* * *

 _Millie was making her way down the hall for lunch when Bayley caught up to her._

" _How was it being back? I bet you wished you stayed home now", Bayley said._

 _Millie giggled._

" _No actually, its been a pretty easy day. So far, each teacher has given me a packet to catch up.", Millie said._

" _What? I missed a day and they made me do a project", Bayley pouted._

 _Millie giggled._

" _Probably has to do with who my dad is. Alpha parents get you the easy way out, either that or the teachers don't want to piss him off", Millie said._

" _Your dad is pretty scary, especially when it comes to you", Bayley said, nudging her._

 _Millie nodded._

" _I am my father's favorite child, just don't tell Seth. He gets jealous", Millie said._

 _Bayley laughed. They sat with Carmella and Naomi. Jimmy and Jey joined them next. They set down an orange juice in front of Millie._

" _What's this? I already have a drink", Millie said._

" _Roman", Jimmy said._

" _What?", Millie asked._

" _He told us to make sure you drank it. You're still recovering", Jey said._

" _Just drink it okay", Jimmy said, grabbing the juice and opening it._

 _He set it down in front of her. They watched her, so she finally picked it up and took a drink. Jimmy took a picture._

" _What's with the picture?", Naomi asked Jimmy._

" _Roman wanted a visual confirmation of her drinking it.", Jimmy said._

" _Shouldn't he be worrying about his mate", Millie said, while rolling her eyes._

" _Oh, someone is jealous", Jimmy said smiling._

" _No", Millie almost shouted._

" _You know?", Carmella asked._

 _Millie looked at all of them._

" _You all knew he was my mate?", she asked._

" _Well, Naomi and I just found out today", Carmella said._

" _Jimmy and Jey always knew, be mad at them", Naomi said._

" _Hey", Jimmy and Jey said._

" _How did you find out?", Bayley asked._

 _She remembered Seth said they couldn't say anything to Millie, their parents and Roman's family wanted it that way, as to not hurt Millie._

" _He told me", Millie said softly._

" _He wasn't suppose too, that was the deal", Bayley said._

 _Millie looked over at her._

" _Deal? What deal?", Millie asked._

 _She looked at all of them._

" _Don't stop now guys. I want the truth", Millie said._

 _Jimmy sighed._

" _Just tell her", Jimmy said._

 _Bayley looked at Millie._

" _You can't feel the mate pull like we can. Your parents and his, knew he wasn't going to accept you, because you're human. They wanted to save you from the pain of knowing that he was your mate but didn't want you.", Bayley said._

" _Long story short, what you didn't know, wouldn't hurt you", Jey said._

 _Millie nodded._

" _Oh", Millie said._

" _You okay Mill?", Naomi asked._

" _I don't know. I mean, everyone is right, I don't feel a pull, but knowing that I had a mate. Well, it changes things for me, especially knowing why he doesn't want me. That part hurts, I still have feelings", Millie said._

 _Carmella hugged Millie._

" _You think I'll get a second chance?", Millie asked._

" _We aren't sure", Bayley said._

" _But we can find out, I mean there has to be a way for us to find out, right", Carmella said._

 _Millie shrugged._

" _He probably won't want me either, why go looking", Millie said._

 _She cleared her throat and stood._

" _I don't feel so good, I'm going to go get some air or call my mom to come and get me or something", Millie said._

" _Mill", Naomi said._

" _I'm fine, I'll be fine", Millie said._

 _Her friends didn't believe her, but knew she needed some time alone to think, to process what she just found out._

* * *

 _Millie made her way out front and called her brother to come and get her. He said he would be there soon. Once he arrived, he checked her out and they got into his car._

" _You okay, I can sense your sad", he said._

" _Did you know Roman was my mate?", Millie asked._

 _He looked over at her._

" _He told me and then I find out that I wasn't suppose to know because of some deal you all made", Millie said._

" _We just didn't want you to feel bad because he wasn't going to accept you.", Seth said._

" _I would have gotten over it. It hurts more knowing about the deal you all made.", Millie mumbled._

" _I know and I'm sorry. You're my baby sister and the last thing I want is to hurt you. I just don't want you thinking you aren't good enough to make someone happy. You are Mill, if you have a true mate, you'll have a second chance mate too", Seth said._

" _And what if he doesn't want me either? Then what?", Millie asked._

 _Seth looked at his baby sister, a tear slipped down her cheek and he reached over, wiping it away._

" _You still have time to get your wolf. A full year.", Seth said._

" _Because no one is going to want me without one", Millie said._

" _Not true", Seth said._

 _He didn't like hearing her talk like this. He sighed._

" _Hey, how about some ice cream before we head home", Seth said._

 _Millie nodded and wiped her eyes. Seth was going to kill Roman for telling her who he was to her. This was why they made the deal not to say anything, to spare her feelings._

 ** _A/N: Yes, I update two chapters. Someone asked._**


	6. Chapter 6-Jealous

_Millie grabbed a juice from the fridge. Her mom smiled at her._

 _"Seth told me what happened. I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but I wanted to save you from this pain.", Brie said._

 _"I know mom. I'm going to go do my homework outside.", Millie said._

 _"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, that pack of rogues could come back and Seth won't be with you this time", Brie said._

 _"I'll be within distance of the training area, I can scream. Loudly according to dad and Seth", she said._

 _Brie laughed. She kissed her daughter's head._

 _"I don't know what I would do without you", Brie said._

 _Millie smiled._

 _"Be back before dinner", she said._

 _"Yes mama", Millie said._

 _Millie grabbed her backpack and left her house. Pack members said hello as she passed them. Getting to the training area, she could see her brother and dad training the teens her age. She should have been there._

 _She took a seat under a tree and spread out her books and papers. She decided on finishing the packet they gave her first._

 _"Hey, what are you doing out here alone?", she looked up to see Finn, her brother's future Beta._

 _He bent down beside her._

 _"Homework and I just wanted to be alone for a bit", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Seth told me you found out, I'm sorry", Finn said._

 _"Does the entire pack know? Great, just what I need", Millie said._

 _Finn chuckled._

 _"If it helps, our pack is pissed that he won't at least get to know you. You deserve that much. You are a smart young woman and any man would be lucky to have you", Finn said._

 _"If I had my wolf", Millie said._

 _"You don't need a wolf to be a good mate. He's going to regret not accepting you", Finn said._

 _Millie smiled. Finn kissed the top of her head before leaving her and going to train. She got the packets done and a few of her other assignments._

 _"What the fuck are you doing out here alone? Didn't you have enough after getting thrown in the water and almost drowning", she looked up to see Roman approaching her._

 _"What do you care? And how did you get on our land without the guards stopping you?", she asked pissed._

 _He smirked before bending down and grabbing one of her books._

 _"Your father gave me permission and hasn't revoked it", he said._

 _"One word from me and he will", Millie said._

 _Roman smirked._

 _"Never figured you for the jealous type", he said._

 _"I'm not jealous. I'm pissed", she mumbled._

 _"Because I won't accept you? I don't have to if I don't want too. Its not written somewhere that says it's a rule", Roman said._

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _"Pull your head out of your ass. Its not because of that", she said._

 _He raised a brow and sat down._

 _"Then what?", he asked._

 _She met his eyes._

 _"I know about the deal", she said._

 _"Oh, yeah, I can see why you would be pissed", he said._

 _"Don't you have somewhere else to be? A mate to, I don't know, do whatever you do with her?", she asked._

 _He shrugged._

 _"Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?", he asked._

 _She was confused, then she remembered Finn._

 _"How long have you been watching me?", she asked._

 _"One of my guards told me he saw you out here, said he saw you talking to someone", he said._

 _It wasn't true. His wolf had sensed her close and sniffed her out. He had been watching her for a while, convincing himself he was doing it to protect her._

 _"Sure, lets go with that", she said._

 _He chuckled._

 _"Answer the question", he said._

 _"Who's jealous now", she smirked._

 _He laughed._

 _"Millie, answer the question", he said._

 _"He was Finn, my brother's best friend and future Beta", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Does he have a mate?", he asked._

 _She nodded. He did too._

 _"Roman", a female voice called out to him._

 _They both turned towards his land._

 _"I have to go", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"Be careful out here, Millie", he said._

 _She nodded again. He backed away before turning and running to his side. Millie sighed._

* * *

 _Getting closer to Lana's screams._

 _"What?", he asked._

 _"I've been looking for you for the past three hours. Where have you been?", she asked._

 _"Busy. What do you want?", he asked._

 _She smelled him and stopped. He did as well and sighed loudly. He knew he would smell of Millie._

 _"You were with her, again", Lana said._

 _"I just wanted to warn her to be careful", he said._

 _"She doesn't concern you, I do. You and I are letting the pack know that you are accepting me as your mate at the ceremony this weekend.", she said._

 _"I know Lana, I don't have to be reminded every single day.", he wanted to shout._

 _"Stay away from her Roman, as your mate, I'm asking you to stay away from her.", she said._

 _Roman sighed and nodded._

 _"Okay", he said._

 _She wrapped her arms around him._

 _"Thank you", she said._

* * *

 _Colby found his youngest reading under her usual spot. He smiled and walked over. He stopped, smelling Roman._

 _"I'm guessing Roman was here. What did he want?", her dad asked._

 _"Just to warn me to be careful", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I can revoke his permission", he said._

 _"No, its okay", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I guess its my turn to apologize", he said._

 _"I would think so", she replied._

 _He smiled and touched his daughter's cheek._

 _"I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you from this. As your dad that's my job, but I guess this is something I have to let you go through. I'm sorry", he said._

 _She hugged him and he rubbed her back._

 _"Just remember that I love you, your mom, and brother love you too. You have your place here in this pack", he said._

 _She nodded. She packed up her bag and her dad helped her carry her books._

 _"Are you coming to his mating ceremony this weekend?", her dad asked._

 _"No. Our packing talking about how he doesn't want me is enough, I don't need his whispering through it", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Good point", he said._

 _Millie was curious about the mating ceremony._

 _"How does it work? I've never been old enough to go to one", Millie said._

 _"Nothing out of the ordinary. You've read about engagement parties in those books of yours. It's the same thing at these ceremonies except, he has to bite her to prove his loyalty to her. Then she bites him in return, its not permanent till they actually mate", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"You've still got a chance", he said._

 _"What?", she asked confused._

 _He smiled and nudged her._

 _"He's not going to change his mind. Not unless I get my wolf", she said._

 _Her dad set his arm around her shoulders._

 _"The pull is a powerful thing. You might not feel it, but he does. Its why he can't stay away from you", her dad said._

 _"Why doesn't he just mate her?", she asked._

 _"Because since you are his true mate, he has to wait till you turn eighteen to", he stopped._

 _"To reject me", she said._

 _He nodded sadly. They walked into the house and Brie smiled at them both. Kissing her husband. Millie went upstairs to put her bag and books away._

* * *

 _Roman was looking at the pictures Jey had sent him of Millie. Since getting them this morning, he couldn't stop looking at them._

 _"Roman, hey your dad told me you missed training today", his mom said._

 _"Oh um, yeah, I just didn't feel up to it", he said._

 _She smiled._

 _"You might be future Alpha, but that doesn't mean you can skip out on training", she said._

 _"I know, I'm sorry", he said._

 _She sniffed the air._

 _"Is that, Millie Rollins I smell? No. Lana?", she asked._

 _She kept sniffing till she got to Roman. He smelled of both. She didn't care much for Lana._

 _"Were you with Millie?", she asked._

 _"Just for a second", he said quickly._

 _"Roman, we had a deal with her parents", she said._

 _"She knows about it. She knows I'm her mate too.", he said._

 _She sighed._

 _"How did she take it?", she asked._

 _"She's more mad that everyone kept it from her", he said._

 _"Yeah, I can understand that", she said._

 _"I don't know what to do mom. I know what I should do, but my wolf pulls me to her and it makes everything more difficult", he said._

 _His mom kissed his cheek._

 _"Just really think about this before the ceremony. You know what I want you to do, but at the end of the day, its up to you", she said._

 _He nodded. He looked at the photo of Millie._

 _"Why couldn't you just have your wolf", he said softly._


	7. Chapter 7-Bitten

_He was getting ready for the ceremony. It wasn't till sundown, but he had to memorize the promise speech he had to say to Lana. Someone knocked on his door._

 _"Come in", he said._

 _Dean poked his head in, followed by his cousins. The entered his room completely._

 _"You haven't memorized the speech yet? I did after five minutes, then again, I chose my true mate", Dean said._

 _Roman glared at him. The twins chuckled._

 _"Speaking of your mate. Is she helping Lana? Its tradition that she does", Roman said._

 _"That's what I came to talk to you about", Dean said._

 _Roman looked at him confused._

 _"She dismissed her, along with Naomi and Carmella", Jimmy said._

 _"What?", Roman asked._

 _"Something about her picking Sonya and Mandy to be her second and third. We tried to explain to her that she can't do that, but she didn't want to hear it", Jey said._

 _Roman growled and left his room. He found his mom in the living room._

 _"Mom, what are you doing? You're suppose to be helping Lana", Roman said._

 _"She and her girls kicked me out. Said they would call for me when they were ready", she said._

 _That pissed Roman off more. No one disrespected his mother. He made his way to the side of the house where Lana stays till after the ceremony. He didn't care what she was doing, he opened the door wide._

 _"Baby", she said._

 _"Where in the hell do you get off dismissing the females I choose to be your guards? And telling my mother that you would call for her when you were ready", he said._

 _"I just figured, I've known Sonya and Mandy for so long, I trust them", Lana said._

 _"They aren't my pack", Roman growled._

 _"I was going to talk to you about it.", she said._

 _"The answer is no. Get the hell out, both of you", Roman said._

 _"Roman", Lana said._

 _"You aren't going to be Alpha, Lana. I am. Don't you ever do something like this again without talking to me first", he said._

 _"As your female, I have every right. Decisions like this don't need to be passed by you", she said._

 _"You know what, you're right. You can pick anyone you want, but they have to be in this pack, not outside of it. Pick someone else if you want, just not Sonya and Mandy", he said._

 _Lana rolled her eyes._

 _"My mother is coming in to help you with your dress and the passing of the blood wine. She's going to tell you what to do and say", he said._

 _Lana nodded. He was about to walk out._

 _"I bet you wouldn't have treated her this way", she mumbled._

 _He stopped. He knew she was talking about Millie. He looked over his shoulder at her._

 _"No, I wouldn't have, but then again she's been taught this from birth by her parents. She's Alpha blood", he said._

 _He knew he hurt her with that comment. He walked out and slammed the door behind him. His mother smiled at him._

 _"Get her ready. I need to go for a run", he said._

 _She nodded. He walked out of the house and took off through the woods. He stripped and shifted. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care._

* * *

 _She watched as her mom put her heels on. She was sitting on their bed._

 _"You can still change your mind. We'll wait till you are ready", she said._

 _"No, its okay. I still have homework to catch up on", Millie said._

 _Brie smiled at her._

 _"Its just a ceremony introducing the pack and other Alphas to his future mate. Not permanent", her mom said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"Finn will be by to check on you. If you need anything while we're out, call him", her dad said._

 _She nodded again. She followed her parents downstairs, Bayley and Seth were ready to go._

 _"Have fun", Millie said._

 _They all waved goodbye to her. She closed the front door and locked it. Walking into the kitchen, she took out the cookie dough ice cream and removed the lid. Dipping the spoon into the tub. She turned on the tv and put on a movie._

 _Halfway through, she heard a thud upstairs. She stood and grabbed the phone to call Finn. She slowly made her way up the stairs while hitting Finn's name to call him._

 _"Hello", Finn answered._

 _"Finn, someone is in my house", she whispered._

 _"Millie, if you can, get out. I'll be right there", he said, before hanging up._

 _Millie stopped halfway on the stairs._

 _"Hello", she called._

 _She knew she shouldn't have._

 _"You want to die don't you", she mumbled to herself._

 _Her bedroom door opened and Roman stood there. He was breathing heavy and sweating._

 _"Roman", she said._

 _"I don't know why I'm here", he said._

 _Her front door opened and Finn ran in with Baron._

 _"Millie", he called._

 _They ran up the stairs and stopped when they saw Roman._

 _"Roman", they both said._

 _"Its okay guys", Millie said._

 _Finn and Baron nodded before going back downstairs._

 _"We'll be in the living room", Finn said._

 _Alpha Colby had told him and Baron that Roman could possibly stop by. His wolf was going to make him second guess his choices. They were told not to leave them alone together. Millie finished walking upstairs and they walked into her room, leaving the door open._

 _"Your mating ceremony starts in an hour", she said._

 _He looked out the window._

 _"My wolf brought me here", he said._

 _"I wouldn't know anything about that", she said._

 _He looked at her._

 _"I am making this choice for my pack, their future. Its not you, its not that I don't want you. My pack will always come first for me", he said._

 _"I know", she said._

 _He swallowed._

 _"I'm going to ask your dad to revoke my permission. I'm too tempted", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I hope you have a second chance Millie. You deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else", he said._

 _She shook her head no._

 _"Even if I have one, he might not want me either, not without my wolf", she said._

 _He walked closer to her and lifted her chin._

 _"I'm sorry", he said._

 _She took a step away from him. His hand dropped._

 _"You should go or you'll be late", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"And you can use the front door", she said._

 _He laughed. He followed her downstairs and sent a nod to Baron and Finn. He looked once more at Millie before leaving. She looked at Finn and Baron._

 _"You guys can go now. Sorry for the false alarm", she said._

 _"Don't be sorry", Baron said._

 _He squeezed her shoulder before walking out. Finn smiled at her before following Baron out. She closed the door and locked it. She turned to see Roman rush down the stairs, shocking her._

 _"I thought", she didn't get to finish her sentence, when he grabbed her arm and bit her wrist._

 _She cried out as his eyes glowed. He pulled away and licked his lips. She held her wrist close to her._

 _"What the hell?", she asked._

 _He didn't say anything, just walked out the door. She went to the bathroom to wash her wrist, it was bleeding. Grabbing her phone and calling her mom._

 _"Millie", she said answering._

 _"Mom, he bit me. It won't stop bleeding", she said scared._

 _She knew what the bite meant after her dad explained it, but she wasn't a wolf, she wouldn't heal the way everyone does._

 _"What? Who bit you?", she asked worried._

 _Millie could hear her dad and brother asking her mom what happened._

 _"Mill, dad is on his way", Brie said._

 _Her husband was pissed._

 _"It doesn't stop bleeding mom", Millie said._

 _"Don't worry Mill, I'll be right there.", her mom said, hanging up on her._

 _She wrapped her bleeding wrist in a towel. The front door opened and her dad and brother rushed her._

 _"Who bit you?", her dad asked._

 _"Roman", she said softly._

 _Her dad relaxed. He took her wrist and looked it over. He sighed._

 _"He marked you as his. Its what he was suppose to do to Lana tonight", he said._

 _"But he doesn't want me", she said._

 _"Did he say anything to you before he did it?", her dad asked._

 _"Just that its not my fault why he can't accept me, that his pack will always come first. Then he said he was going to ask you to revoke his permission to come here.", she said._

 _He sighed._

 _"I should have revoked it as soon as he left our lands. This was my mistake", her dad said._

 _"Was it?", Seth asked his dad._

 _"What?", Colby asked his son._

 _"Mill", Bayley and Brie walked in._

 _"Get her cleaned up", Colby said to them, while keeping his eyes still on his son._

 _Once the women were gone._

 _"You knew he would come here, that his wolf would pull him to Millie. You know very well what a wolf does to you in that moment", Seth said to his dad._

 _Colby raised a brow._

 _"Its why Alpha Sika didn't look worried that Roman was missing. You both planned this", Seth said._

 _"I have no idea what you're talking about son", Colby said._

 _"Dad", Seth said._

 _His dad walked away from him. He went to check on his sister. His mom was wrapping her wrist._

 _"You'll be okay", Brie said to her daughter._

 _Millie nodded._

* * *

 _Roman got to his land and walked passed a pissed off Lana. He closed his front door in her face and locked it. He took a deep breath._

 _"What did you do?", he saw him mom and dad standing in the living room._

 _"I bit Millie Rollins. I claimed her", he said._

 _"What happened to Lana? Claiming her? You can't claim two females", his mom said._

 _"I know", he said._

 _"So does this mean you've had a change of heart? You pick Millie", his dad said._

 _"No, of course not. I just have to explain to Lana that it was an accident. I still plan on mating her", Roman said._

 _"What about Millie? She's going to think you've had a change of heart", his mom said._

 _"Well I haven't. It was my wolf who bit her", he said._

 _His mom looked disappointed. Someone knocked on his front door._

 _"Roman", Lana yelled._

 _He sighed before opening the door. She was crying._

 _"What did you do?", Lana asked._

 _He explained what happened. Lana slapped him._

 _"You have every right to be angry. I made you a promise and I broke it. I still plan on making you my female, we are just going to have to wait a little bit longer", Roman said._

 _"Why can't we just mate now? My mom said it would remove your bite from her", Lana said, sounding desperate._

 _"That would kill her", his mom said._

 _"So", Lana said._

 _Roman glared at her._

 _"If you two mated right now, her bite would feel like she was being burned. The pain would be so excruciating", his dad said._

 _"If you wait till she's eighteen, the mark will disappear. Then you two can continue as planned.", his mom said._

 _Roman looked at Lana. Lana sighed, but nodded._

 _"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go call Alpha Brie. Let her know what's going on", his mom said._

 _Roman stopped his mom._

 _"I should be the one to do it", he said._

 _His mom nodded._


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner

_Roman had set up a meeting with Alpha Colby, who of course was pissed. His teenage daughter was claimed. He brought Millie with him. She held onto her brother's arm._

 _"I apologize for what I have done. My wolf didn't want to leave without claiming what belongs to him", Roman said._

 _He met Millie's eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, Millie", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"So what does this mean? Have you had a change of heart?", Alpha Colby asked._

 _Before Roman could say anything, Lana stepped forward._

 _"You would like that wouldn't you. You and that disgusting mistake. You should have put her out of her misery and killed her right after she was born", Lana spat._

 _Millie hid more behind her brother._

 _"Don't. You have Alpha blood, don't back away. She is below you", Seth whispered to his little sister._

 _Millie nodded and stood between her dad and brother, holding her head up high. Alpha Sika grabbed Lana's arm and growled, making her cower._

 _"Don't ever speak like that to an Alpha again. He has a right to rip out your throat for the disrespect. Learn your place", Alpha Sika said to her._

 _Lana bowed her head._

 _"Forgive me, Alpha Rollins", Lana said._

 _"You're so lucky my wife isn't here. No one would be able to stop her from killing you for insulting her child", Alpha Rollins said._

 _Lana rolled her eyes. She went to stand beside Roman._

 _"Go home. Now", he growled._

 _She left. He looked back at Alpha Rollins and Millie._

 _"I should have never bit you Millie. I gave you false hope, but I haven't changed my mind", Roman said._

 _Alpha Rollins nodded._

 _"Millie, may I see the bite?", Alpha Reigns asked._

 _Millie looked at her dad and he nodded. She let go of Seth's arm and she stepped forward. She held her wrist up and unwrapped it. It was still bleeding a bit and bruising._

 _"She heals, just at a slower rate. By tomorrow afternoon it will look scarred", Alpha Colby said._

 _Alpha Sika nodded._

 _"Does it burn or itch?", he asked her._

 _"It just hurts when I move it, but that's because of the bruise", Millie said._

 _Alpha Sika nodded._

 _"If it burns at all, you come and tell me", Alpha Sika said._

 _He looked at his son._

 _"And I'll take care of it", he said._

 _Millie was confused, but nodded. Alpha Colby smirked. Roman cleared his throat._

 _"You look just like your mother when she was your age", Alpha Sika said._

 _"You knew my mother at my age?", Millie asked with a smile._

 _"I did. Would you like to go for a walk with me?", Alpha Sika asked._

 _She looked at her dad, who was smiling. He nodded. She looked back at Alpha Sika and nodded._

 _"I'll return her to you in a few hours", Alpha Sika said._

 _"I trust you", Colby said._

 _She took Alpha Sika's arm and started to walk off._

 _"Take a guard with you dad", Roman called._

 _"If you are so worried, come with us", Alpha Sika called back._

 _Roman was trying to fight it, but in the end followed after his dad and Millie. They crossed the bridge that divided their territories._

 _"I was a teenager when your mom was I think around five the first time I saw her. She was in Styles pack before she lived in Rollins pack. Although, Styles pack was Bella pack then. Your grandfather and his mate didn't have males. Your father was around fifteen when he found her. Spent every second he could protecting her till she was of age to mate. He trained her too", Alpha Sika said._

 _"My mom told me", she said._

 _She watched how Reigns pack members bowed when he passed them. He would send them a nod as well._

 _"What has your mother taught you about being an Alpha?", Alpha Sika asked._

 _"Not much, usually my dad tells me. My mother taught me about being an Alpha Female", Millie said._

 _"As she should", Alpha Sika said._

 _"She says the females are the true Alphas, that the males can't run their packs without them", Millie said._

 _Sika laughed. Roman smiled as he walked behind them._

 _"If we are being honest, she's right. Without my wife, I would lose my mind. She helps me come up with ideas, plans, and speeches. Just don't tell her that", Alpha Sika whispered to her._

 _She laughed._

 _"My pack is a little bigger than yours", Alpha Sika said._

 _"Does your pack train every day?", Millie asked._

 _"Yes. I think for all packs its mandatory", he said._

 _"I always loved watching my dad train the teenagers. I would sit next to his Enforcer as my dad taught them", Millie said._

 _Alpha Sika smiled._

 _"Roman was the same way", he said._

 _Getting to a house in the middle of the property, they walked in. She looked around and smiled. It was beautiful inside._

 _"This is where my wife and I live. All of our kids are mated and moved out. Well, all except Roman. He's a momma's boy", he said._

 _Millie laughed softly and looked back at Roman. He smiled at her._

 _"My house isn't done yet", Roman said._

 _"If that's what you want to go with", his dad said._

 _Millie laughed again. Roman's mom came out of the kitchen with Lana. Millie's smile left her face._

 _"What the hell?", Lana asked._

 _"She's my guest. You can't handle that, there's the door.", Alpha Sika said._

 _Lana crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"Millie, hello sweetheart", his mom said._

 _"Hello Alpha Reigns", Millie said._

 _"No, none of that, call me Patricia", she said, hugging Millie._

 _Lana looked at Roman. He knew that would irk her. His mother had told Lana to call her Alpha Female._

 _"Are you staying for dinner?", she asked Millie._

 _"She is. Tonight is bbq chicken night", Alpha Sika said._

 _Millie smiled. Patricia went back over to the stove. Everyone took a seat at the table. Millie stood and walked over to Patricia._

 _"Can I help?", she asked._

 _Roman's parents smiled._

 _"Please dear, thank you", Patricia said._

 _Millie set down the plates of food. Lana snatched the plate from Millie's hands. Millie walked around to her seat. Roman leaned into Lana._

 _"Behave", Roman growled at Lana._

 _Millie sat down, followed by Patricia._

 _"This is delicious", Millie said, after trying some._

 _"I'm glad you like it.", Patricia said._

 _"So, if I remember correctly, your birthday is coming up. Any plans?", Alpha Sika asked._

 _"No. I can't do much off of pack lands, at least not without an Enforcer", Millie said._

 _"Do you know who yours is?", Patricia asked._

 _She nodded._

 _"His name's Baron. He's one of my brother's best friends and always took care of me when my mom made Seth take me with him", Millie said._

 _"Oh yes, I met him. Good man", Alpha Sika said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"Does he have a mate?", Alpha Sika asked._

 _"Um, I don't think he's found her yet. He looks mean on the outside, but he's a total sweetheart", Millie said._

 _Roman growled and everyone looked at him._

 _"Maybe why he's been so nice to you is because you are his mate, well his second chance", Alpha Sika said._

 _Roman growled louder. His eyes glowed while he looked at his dad._

 _"Don't challenge me son", Alpha Sika said, eyes also glowing._

 _Roman looked away from him._

 _"Forgive me", Roman said._

 _Alpha Sika looked back at Millie._

 _"I guess we'll find out when you turn eighteen, won't we", he said._

 _Millie nodded. Roman squeezed his fork in his hand and it bent. Patricia handed him another one._

 _"Has your brother found his mate?", he asked._

 _"Yes, she's actually my best friend. Bayley", Millie said._

 _"Oh yes, I think I've seen photos of her. She was the one who came with him to what was suppose to be Roman's mating ceremony. Didn't get a chance to speak with her, thanks to Roman", he said._

 _He smiled at his son and Roman looked down at his plate._

 _"Photos?", Millie asked._

 _"Yes, from Jimmy and Jey", he said._

 _"Oh, right", she said._

 _After talking more with her, Roman couldn't help but smile. His parents loved her, it was easy for her to get along with them, unlike Lana._

 _"Its getting late and I should be getting home. My mom freaks out if I'm not home when its dark out", Millie said._

 _"Oh, please take left overs.", Patricia said._

 _She put some in a Tupperware container and handed it to Millie. They walked her to the door._

 _"I can have my Beta walk you if you want", Alpha Sika said._

 _"Oh no, I'm sure Baron is waiting for me by the bridge", Millie said._

 _"Are you sure?", Patricia asked._

 _"I'll be okay", Millie said._

 _She started walking down the street. Hearing her say that Baron was waiting for her, pissed him off. He looked at Lana._

 _"Don't you dare Roman", she said._

 _Roman left her standing there as he ran after Millie._

 _"I'll walk you", he said._

 _"You don't have too. Besides, I can feel your mate glaring at me", Millie said._

 _"I'm walking you, all the way to your door", Roman said._

 _"You don't have too, Baron is", he growled and his eyes glowed._

 _He took a deep breath._

 _"Don't mention him again", Roman said._

 _She nodded. They started walking towards the bridge, he could see Baron waiting for her._

 _"You aren't needed. She's safe with me", Roman said to him._

 _Baron looked confused. He looked at Millie and she nodded._

 _"Its okay B, thank you", Millie said._

 _Baron nodded before leaving her with Roman._

 _"I don't want you around him Millie", Roman said._

 _"Okay, I don't want you around Lana", she said._

 _He raised a brow._

 _"That's not how this works", he said._

 _She laughed._

 _"Do you want me to kill him? I can", Roman said._

 _"He's my guard, I can't just ignore him. As for threatening to kill Baron, you hurt him and I'll tell my mom what Lana said to me, about being a mistake", Millie said._

 _Roman raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"I might not be able to challenge her, but my mom and the rest of the females of this pack will kill her for me", Millie said confidently._

 _Roman chuckled._

 _"I believe that", he said._

 _He placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her._

 _"Lets get you home", he said._

 _She started walking and he walked beside her._

 _"Can I ask you something?", she asked._

 _He nodded. A few of her pack members passed and said hello to her. They smiled and whispered as they noticed Roman with her. They hoped he had changed his mind about her._

 _"If I get my wolf before my fifteenth birthday, would that change things? Would you accept me?", she asked._

 _He looked at her._

 _"It would change everything, Millie", he said._

 _She smiled._

 _"I still have time. My grandpa told me this story once where wolves before us had to wait till they were fifteen to get their wolf for the first time. Maybe I'm one of those", she said._

 _"Lets hope", he said._

 _She nodded. Getting to her front door, Brie opened it and smiled._

 _"Thank you for walking her Roman.", she said._

 _"Anytime", Roman said._

 _He turned to Millie and took her hand, kissing the back of it. Meeting her eyes._

 _"Goodnight, Millie", he said._

 _She blushed._

 _"Goodnight", she replied._


	9. Chapter 9-Burn

_Millie was excited, she knew it was a long shot and her parents had told her not to get her hopes too high up. This could go either way. Tomorrow was her fifteenth birthday._

 _"So how would it work? Would I get it right as the clock strikes twelve or before my birthday ends? Maybe during the day or as night hits?", Millie asked excited._

 _"Millie, we talked about this. I don't want you to get your hopes up. This is a fifty fifty chance", Brie said to her daughter._

 _She knew how badly Millie wanted to fit in. To belong to a pack and be able to shift like everyone else._

 _"I know, but, grandpa told me all the stories and I can just feel it mom", Millie said._

 _Brie smiled and touched her daughter's cheek. Her dad and brother walked in._

 _"So we made sure no pack members will be on the west side of the training fields. Seth and I will be keeping watch and Brie you will be beside Millie, along with Roman", her dad said._

 _"Roman?", Millie asked._

 _Her dad nodded._

 _"He wants to be there for support", he said._

 _Millie smiled. Roman had kept his distance from her since dropping her off at her house a year ago. He sent her flowers on her fourteenth birthday, sent her a gift at Christmas time, and Chocolates with roses on Valentines Day._

 _"Now, I know we've discussed it but I don't want you to get your hopes up. We love you with or without your wolf. If Roman doesn't want you without a wolf, then that's on him. We wait for your second chance", her dad said._

 _Millie nodded. He squeezed his daughter's hand._

* * *

 _Midnight was creeping up. Brie stood beside her as Roman was leaning back against a tree. He didn't show it, but he was nervous and excited. Nervous, because this was his last chance to get his true mate. Excited for Millie, because she really wanted her wolf._

 _"One minute till midnight", her mom said._

 _Millie watched as her mom mouthed the seconds. When she reached one, nothing happened. Brie looked worried._

 _"Am I suppose to feel anything?", Millie asked._

 _Roman swallowed. He looked at Brie, he could see her not wanting to answer Millie and disappoint her._

 _"The shift was suppose to just take over and, it would hurt the first time", Roman said._

 _Millie bit her lip._

 _"Nothing's happening", she said softly._

 _Brie approached her daughter._

 _"Don't worry. You have all day. Maybe since you're different, the shift happens at the exact time you were born. You were born right at ten at night, so lets not panic till then", Brie said calmly._

 _Millie nodded. Roman knew Brie was just trying to comfort Millie. She looked at him._

 _"Are you staying?", Millie asked him, bringing him back from his thoughts._

 _"No. I can't. Sorry", he said._

 _Millie nodded. Roman stopped._

 _"Oh, almost forgot.", he said, pulling something out as he walked over to her._

 _Handing her the hand made figure. It was two wolves howling shaped into a ledge, with a lone wolf standing on the edge and howling. It was made out of wood._

 _"Its beautiful. It must have taken you forever to make", Millie said._

 _He smiled._

 _"I love doing these sorts of things, so it was no big deal", he said shrugging._

 _"Thank you", she said, looking up at him._

 _"Happy Birthday, Millie", he said._

 _He walked away and Brie smiled._

 _"Pretty handy that Alpha is", Brie said._

 _"Yeah", Millie said, hugging the carving._

* * *

 _Millie sat in the kitchen looking at the gift Roman gave her. She knew that was probably the last time she would see him. He was disappointed and she felt it. She touched the wolf at the top._

 _"You've still got three hours left Mill", her dad said softly behind her._

 _She wiped her tears._

 _"I'm not getting it", she said._

 _"Sweetie", she stopped her dad and took off running up to her room._

 _She slammed the door behind her and laid on her bed. She hugged her pillow to her and cried. She watched as more time passed, it was a minute till midnight. Her door opened and her brother walked in. He laid beside her._

 _"I'm sorry baby sister", he said softly._

 _She laid her head on his chest and cried. He rubbed her back._

* * *

 _Roman grabbed his glass of whiskey and chugged it. Dean found him in his office._

 _"So I take it the kid didn't get her wolf", Dean said._

 _Roman poured himself more and one for Dean._

 _"No wolf", Roman said._

 _"So that's it? You are just going to let her go? She's your true mate. You won't be happy with Lana, not as happy as you can be with Millie. So what, she doesn't have a wolf. So what, she can't give you an heir. Your happiness means more to this pack than an heir", Dean said._

 _Roman finished his drink again._

 _"You don't understand because your mate can give you a child", Roman said._

 _"I would love her no matter what", Dean said._

 _Roman sighed._

 _"Did you at least give her the gift you made her?", he asked._

 _"Yeah, she liked it", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded._

 _"Its going to get harder to refuse her, as she gets older the bond grows stronger. She's in the clear because she doesn't feel it, but you, man, you are going to be chasing her around like a lost puppy", Dean said._

 _Roman met his Beta's eyes. He knew he was right. Roman sat up and grabbed his phone._

 _"Privacy", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded and stood before walking out. He tapped her name on his screen. He heard it ring twice before she picked up._

 _"Come over, Lana", he said._

 _He set his phone down and leaned back in his chair, grabbing his drink and finishing it. Dean was right, the bond he felt towards Millie would grow stronger. He had to break it, and the only way he knew how was to mate with Lana._

 _Breaking a bond like the one he had on Millie was painful. It felt like your entire body was on fire and like you were being cut open where your mate claimed you. She didn't have her wolf, so maybe it wouldn't hurt like it would for wolf._

 _He couldn't let the bond get stronger, not when he didn't plan on keeping her._

* * *

 _Seth didn't leave his sister till she finished crying herself to sleep. He kissed the back of her head and stood. He opened the door when suddenly she started screaming. He ran over to her._

 _"Millie, what's wrong?", he asked._

 _She just kept screaming, which alerted their dad and Beta._

 _"The Enforcers are surrounding the house", Hunter said._

 _"What happened?", his dad asked him._

 _"I don't know, she just started screaming", Seth said, holding his sister down._

 _Brie brushed her daughter's hair out of her face._

 _"Baby tell us what's wrong. What's happening?", Brie asked._

 _"I feel, I, it burns. My body's burning", Millie yelled._

 _"That son of a bitch", Colby growled._

 _He stood and looked at Hunter. Brie knew what her husband was thinking. She grabbed his face between her hands._

 _"Don't. Starting a war won't help her. You know very well she will blame herself. Do you want to put your baby through that pain?", Brie said._

 _Colby closed his eyes. She could feel him shaking, fighting with his wolf. He knew his wife was right. Millie would blame herself and he knew he would frighten her if he became that wolf again. He never wanted Millie to be afraid of him._

 _"I'm calm", Colby nodded._

 _Brie looked at her oldest._

 _"Call Alpha Sika, now", she demanded._

 _Seth nodded and ran out of the room. Millie was covered in sweat when she stopped screaming. Red patches on her arms, legs, and neck._

 _"Did he break it?", Brie asked her husband._

 _Colby took his daughter's hand and checked her wrist. Roman's claim was showing. Like he had just bit her all over again._

 _"His claim is still here", he said._

* * *

 _Alpha Sika followed his wife down the hall to their son's room. She pounded on his door and he answered it. Shorts hanging low and his hair a mess. His mom sniffed the room. She growled and met her son's eyes._

 _"Its not what you think", he said._

 _She slapped him. He looked sadly at her._

 _"Don't you dare try to lie to me. She felt everything", his mom said._

 _"I didn't mate her, I mean, I was going too. I kicked her out, I couldn't", Roman said._

 _"Doesn't make up for the pain you put Millie through. She's human, son. Her healing is slower than ours, meaning she is still feeling the effects of your roll in the sheets", his dad said._

 _"We didn't roll. We barely sat", Roman said._

 _His mom growled._

 _"I swear, I didn't mate Lana", Roman said._

 _Patricia looked at her husband._

 _"I'm going to visit with her once the sun comes up, and no, Roman, you can't come", she said._

 _"Because her dad will kill me", he said._

 _"No, because her mother will. Never mess with a females babies", she said._

 _Roman nodded. His dad and mom walked passed him and he closed the door to his room. He sighed and sat on his bed. He was telling the truth, he never slept with Lana. He couldn't. She did go down on him, but it didn't feel satisfying. Not like before._


	10. Chapter 10-Second Chance

_As soon as the sun showed, Patricia made her way to Reigns territory. She was met by Hunter and Shawn._

 _"The Alpha Female asked us to escort you, Alpha Female Reigns.", Hunter said._

 _She nodded. Letting Afa and Dwayne leave her side. As they got to the Alpha house, she walked in and was met with Brie._

 _"How is she?", she asked._

 _"Sleeping, finally. Her skin is still blotchy and sensitive, its hard to comfort her when I can't touch my baby", Brie said._

 _Patricia nodded._

 _"Did he mate her?", Brie asked._

 _"He assured us that he didn't, but obviously he did do something", Patricia said._

 _Brie nodded._

 _"Can I see her?", she asked._

 _Brie showed her to Millie's room. Patricia gently touched Millie as to not cause her pain. Millie flinched slightly and Patricia removed her hand. Millie sighed._

 _"If you want, I can have Chris come over and check her better", Patricia offered._

 _"If it gets worse, I'll take you up on it. I still have some herbs I can boil for tea", Brie said._

 _The door opened and Colby walked in. He sent a nod to Patricia._

 _"Just came to see her and apologize for my son's actions. He wanted to come, but I know for sure you would have killed him", Patricia said._

 _"True", Colby smiled._

 _Patricia returned it._

 _"Please let him know, I want him to stay away from my baby. He's hurt her for the last time", Colby said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I figured as much. I'll let him know", she said._

 _He nodded. Patricia sighed and followed them out of the room. Before leaving the house, she looked at them._

 _"If you ever need anything for her, let me know", Patricia said._

 _They nodded. As she made her way home, walking in, Roman stood and met her._

 _"How is she?", he asked worried._

 _"Sleeping after having a hard night. Her skin is sensitive to touch, but she'll be okay.", she said, not able to meet her son's eyes._

 _He nodded._

 _"I do regret what I did, mom. If I could take it back, I would", Roman said._

 _She sighed and looked up at him, touching his cheek._

 _"I know, but the damage is done. Alpha Rollins sent a message for you", she said._

 _"I'm not allowed near her, am I", he said._

 _"No, you're not", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"You brought this on yourself", his mom said as she left him standing there._

* * *

 _Millie hadn't heard from Roman in a long while, but every so often, when she was out training with her brother, she could feel eyes on her. She would glance toward his territory, but saw no one. Today her brother had to cancel with her because he and Bayley were planning their future mating ceremony. She would be eighteen next year._

 _Baron set his hands on his hips._

 _"You aren't concentrating", he panted._

 _"Sorry", she said._

 _"You've had a lot on your mind. School is ending and your brother will be taking over the pack soon.", he said._

 _He knew her mind was on Roman and why he hasn't been around._

 _"If you won't tell your brother, I won't", he said with a smile._

 _She was confused. He took her hand and pulling her to follow. She did. She had never been this far away from the training fields because her father said it was too dangerous._

 _Baron stopped and pulled her in front of him. Bears were by a pond._

 _"I've never seen one up close", she said._

 _"Same bear every year. She sleeps in that cave. She didn't have a cub the last time I saw her.", Baron said._

 _Baron's hands rested on her hips. He shouldn't have, he had a mate out there somewhere. Spending so much time with her, he didn't understand how Roman could turn her away._

 _"Millie", he whispered in her ear._

 _She looked up at him and he touched her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, burying his hands in her hair. He finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers._

 _"That was a one time thing", she whispered._

 _He nodded._

 _"I know, I just, I had to get it out of my system", he said._

 _"I won't let you do what Roman did to me. You will find your true mate and you will love her", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I will", he replied._

* * *

 _Roman knew what time Seth and Millie went to train. Today was different, they weren't out there. He had heard from Naomi and Carmella that Seth was getting ready to take over for his dad. He figured that's why they weren't there today._

 _He walked into his dad's office._

 _"Look what came", his dad said, lifting a paper._

 _"What?", he asked, taking it._

 _"Alpha trials", his dad said as he read it._

 _"Alpha trials are only done if more than one Alpha is stepping down for their heirs to take over", Roman said._

 _His dad nodded._

 _"You, Seth, and a few others will be stepping up soon. International as well, better start practicing again for hand to hand combat", Sika said._

 _"I've got this", Roman said confidently._

 _Sika chuckled._

 _"I don't know. If Alpha Rollins trained his son as well as he was trained, he's got you beat", Sika said._

 _"Is that why they call Alpha Rollins the War Alpha?", Roman asked._

 _He had heard stories about Millie's dad when it came to war and fighting. His wolves were deadly, specially trained for battle._

 _"Why do you think my father made the treaty with his. Colby is just as deadly as his father and his father's father", Sika said._

 _"I heard he destroyed a pack once", Roman said._

 _His dad nodded._

 _"Yes, before his mate calmed him down. The Alpha you know now, is nothing like the one I knew. The birth of his little girl changed him a lot as well. We were all surprised he didn't kill her as soon as she was born.", Sika said._

 _His dad chuckled._

 _"You're very lucky he's changed. Thank Millie for that", his dad said._

 _"You still didn't answer about the pack", he said._

 _"Yes, he decimated a pack", Sika said._

 _"Why?", he asked._

 _"Not for me to tell. You want to know, ask him", his dad said._

 _"Did you help him? Did our pack?", Roman had to know._

 _His dad met his eyes._

 _"Did you not hear me just now. The Rollins pack never needs help, its other packs who seek them out. Before, they helped no matter the cause. Now, you have to have a damn good reason for them to help you.", Sika said._

 _"They thrived on pain", Roman said._

 _"No son, they thrived on blood", his dad said._

 _Roman would be lying if he said that didn't scare him just a bit._

* * *

 _A few days later, Patricia needed a few things from town. Roman took her. He was holding her bags along with Dean._

 _"Lets go to the flower shop, I want to see if Trish has my favorite", she said._

 _The boys followed. Walking in, Brie was there with Bayley. They looked over when the bell rang over the door._

 _"Brie, fancy seeing you here", Patricia said._

 _Brie glanced at Roman._

 _"Relax, my husband isn't here", she said to him._

 _"Ceremony shopping?", Patricia asked._

 _"Trying to have everything ready", Brie said with a smile._

 _"How's Millie?", his mom asked._

 _He tilted his head to listen in. He wanted to know as well._

 _"Better. Although, Colby never leaves her side when she's home", Brie said._

 _"She's done wonders for him", Patricia said._

 _"She has", Brie agreed._

 _"Well, we'll let you finish. I just came for a bouquet of fresh pink daisies", Patricia said._

 _"Millie loves those too", Brie said._

 _Roman knew that. He had seen some in her room when she was sick. He sent some to her for her birthday and Valentine's Day. Trish handed Patricia a bouquet and she paid for them._

 _"Tell Millie hello for me. I miss seeing her", Patricia said._

 _"I will, and you know you are welcome over anytime. I think she would love to see you", Brie said._

 _Patricia was about to walk out._

 _"Wait, mom", Roman said._

 _He turned and made his way to Brie. She looked up at him._

 _"I don't deserve it, especially after I hurt Millie. I hope one day you can forgive me, and I'm sorry. Nothing happened between Lana and I.", Roman said._

 _"You can't stand here and tell me nothing happened when something did.", Brie said._

 _"Sorry, I meant to say I didn't mate her. I regret it and if I could take it back, I would.", Roman said._

 _Brie could see on his face that he meant it._

 _"Thank you for apologizing, Roman.", Brie said._

 _He nodded and left with his mom and Dean._

* * *

 _Getting home, Brie went to find her husband. He was in his office, looking at a photo of Millie when she was little._

 _"Everything okay my love?", she asked._

 _He looked over at her._

 _"What if this is my punishment? My bloodlines punishment. For everything we did in the past, all the innocent blood we shed", Colby said._

 _She walked around the desk and sat in his lap._

 _"No. She is not a punishment. She was sent to you to stop you and the cycle this pack is known to have", Brie said._

 _Colby smiled and nodded._

 _"You're right", he agreed._

 _"I was so afraid you were going to rip her from my arms and kill her right in front of me.", Brie admitted._

 _"I was going too. As soon as they said she had no wolf.", he admitted._

 _"What stopped you?", she asked._

 _He looked at his wife._

 _"She looked at me and, I don't know, I fell in love. She didn't ask to be born this way", he said._

 _Brie kissed him._

 _"And you would have hated me", he whispered._

 _"Thank you for not doing what everyone else wanted you to do. I would not have made it without her", she said._

 _"Neither would I", he replied._

 _Someone knocked on their office door. Brie stood._

 _"Come in", Colby called._

 _Finn walked in and bowed._

 _"What can we do for you, Finn?", Colby asked._

 _They could tell he was nervous. He cleared his throat._

 _"There is something you both should know.", he said._

 _They nodded._

 _"I am Millie's second chance", he said._

 _Brie and Colby looked at each other._

 _"My mate felt it was the right thing for me to do. Millie is waiting on her second chance and I don't want her to keep waiting.", Finn explained._

 _Colby and Brie nodded._

 _"How long have you known?", Colby asked._

 _"A few days after Roman triggered the pull. By then, I had already met Peyton", Finn said._

 _They both nodded._

 _"Why didn't you say anything?", Brie asked._

 _"I didn't want to let her down. He already did and, me choosing Peyton, my true mate, I was afraid to hurt Millie", he said._

 _"We can understand that. Millie wouldn't want you to give up your true mate", Brie said._

 _"I know, but I don't want to disappoint Millie.", Finn said._

 _"She'll understand", Colby said._

 _"May I tell her?", he asked._

 _"I think its best", Colby said._

 _Finn nodded and walked out. He found Millie by her favorite tree. She smiled when he walked over._

 _"Hey", she said softly._

 _"What are you up too?", he asked._

 _"Not much, just enjoying the sun while its still out", she said._

 _He took a deep breath before telling her. She smiled at him when he was done._

 _"I would never want you to feel like you let me down by choosing your true mate. I'm happy for you, Finn", she said._

 _He hugged her tight._

* * *

 _A few days later, she found out Baron found his true mate. Zelina Vega was her name. He had pulled her aside to tell her._

 _"Tell me not to accept her and I won't. I will choose you", he said._

 _Millie shook her head no._

 _"Like I said before, I won't let you do that. Choose her, B. In the long run, you won't be happy with me, not as happy as you can be with her. Be happy, Baron. For me.", Millie had said._

 _Baron lowered his head and nodded. He cupped her cheek before kissing her long and passionately. She gently pushed him away._

 _"Baron", she whispered._

 _He nodded._

 _"I need to get home", she said, walking ahead of him._

 ** _Roman is back! Yes! So happy. The best part was the big smile on his face, made my heart happy._**


	11. Chapter 11-Two Years

_**Two Years Later-**_

 _Roman had apologized to Brie. Alpha Colby didn't want to see him, afraid that he would attack him and start a war. Brie accepted it, but Roman was not allowed near Millie anymore. They never told Millie what had happened to her either, they all agreed that it would stay between them._

 _The Alpha trials were today. They had them every time more than one Alpha was stepping down and letting their heir take over. It didn't happen all that often so all packs were invited, it also helped to find your mate. It helped the Alphas to meet each other and trials were set up to show their strength._

 _Bayley was of age, so Seth could take over as Alpha of their pack, if his father felt he was ready. Colby was, he was confident Seth would pass when he challenged him. Millie caught up with Naomi and Carmella._

 _"Girl, you grew into that body of yours", Naomi said to Millie._

 _"What?", Millie asked, enjoying her cotton candy._

 _"Nice round butt, boobs I would die to have", Carmella said._

 _Millie looked down at her C cup chest. She didn't think it was a big deal, she had meet women with bigger chests. She prayed hers didn't get any bigger, those women complained about back pain to her mom during lunch chats. Her mom told her today she couldn't dress like a bum, seeing as they were going to be meeting with other Alphas. Meaning no baggy tshirts, ripped jeans, or a messy bun._

 _She opted for a black halter crop top and shorts, with black high top converse. Her wavy hair was in a neat ponytail and her mother did her makeup._

 _"Stop", Millie said, covering herself as much as she could._

 _Naomi and Carmella laughed. Brie waved her daughter over and Millie handed the cotton candy to her friend._

 _"That is Alpha Styles, he lost his mate about four years ago and I hear he's looking for a new mate.", Carmella said._

 _"Two kids, big pack. Damn, he is fine", Naomi said._

 _"You realize they can hear you right", Millie said._

 _"Millie", Brie called her over._

 _Millie left her friends and joined her mom. Brie set her hand on her daughter's back._

 _"Millie, this is Alpha AJ Styles. AJ, this is my daughter Millie", Brie introduced them._

 _Millie shook his hand._

 _"Its nice to meet you, Alpha AJ", Millie said._

 _"Likewise", he replied with a hint of an accent._

 _She noticed his eyes rake over her, but not in a perverted kind of way._

 _"Can we go for a walk, Millie? If its okay with your parents, that is", AJ said._

 _"Its fine with us", Brie said, stopping her husband from declining._

 _AJ nodded and held his arm out to her. She took it._

 _"Baron has to go with you", her dad called out to them._

 _"That's fine with me. I get it, I'm a dad too", AJ chuckled._

 _Baron walked behind them, just enough room so he won't be listening in, but close enough to get to Millie if she needed him._

 _"So, I hear your mate has rejected you or is going too", AJ started._

 _Millie nodded sadly._

 _"I don't have my wolf, he doesn't want a mate that can't give him an heir", she said._

 _AJ nodded._

 _"So, that would mean you are free?", AJ asked._

 _She looked over at him confused._

 _"Free?", she asked._

 _He smirked, amused._

 _"To be claimed", he said._

 _"Oh, I guess so. I found out my second chance mate, has his so, yes, I'm free", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Good", he said._

 _"Good? How is that good?", she asked._

 _He laughed._

 _"If you would have me, Millie. I would like to claim you", he said._

 _That made her stop._

 _"What?", she asked._

 _"My mate died, she was killed by rogues. My pack can't survive without me and I need a female to help me lead. Your parents are strong Alphas, that means they've taught you well.", he said._

 _"What about your second chance mate?", she asked._

 _"She has her mate still, so I don't see that happening anytime soon", AJ said._

 _"I can't give you children", she said._

 _"That sucks, but I'm okay with it. My mate gave me an heir, I've got two kids. Both under the age of ten.", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I'm sorry that Roman can't see passed an Alpha position to give you a chance. You are very beautiful and smart. I will leave it up to you and I guess Roman, since his claim mark is on you. Once he breaks it, if he does, will you be my female?", he asked._

 _"You sure? There's nothing other than, well, me to offer you", she said._

 _He smiled._

 _"You is all I need Millie", he said, touching her cheek._

 _A very loud growl sounded from across the area. Everyone turned towards it. Roman stood there watching AJ and Millie. Alpha Sika had his hand set on his son's shoulder._

 _"You can't Roman", his father whispered to him._

 _Brie and Colby sent Sika and Patricia a nod out of respect._

 _"Yes", Millie said._

 _AJ looked at her._

 _"I will accept you", she said._

 _He smiled and nodded._

 _"Let me talk to your dad. It was brought up, but he said it was your decision.", he said._

 _Millie nodded. AJ kissed her cheek before walking away. Carmella and Naomi found her._

 _"What happened?", Naomi asked._

 _"I seriously thought Roman was going to kill Alpha Styles", Carmella said._

 _"He was pissed, but its what he gets for rejecting you", Naomi said._

 _She stopped her friends._

 _"AJ wants me for his mate. Once Roman rejects me, he will claim me", Millie said._

 _The girls cheered and hugged her._

* * *

 _Roman was watching Millie with AJ. He didn't like their closeness. Then he saw him touch her cheek and then kiss it. He clenched his hands into fists._

 _"Dean", he said._

 _Dean walked over to him._

 _"Find out what they talked about", Roman said._

 _"Rome, that's none of your business", Dean said._

 _"Probably asking for her hand. AJ lost his mate four years ago, his second chance mate is happily married. Millie doesn't have anyone, so, why not", his father said._

 _"Why not? Because she's mine", Roman said._

 _"I seem to remember you telling us you didn't want her. She has a chance at happiness son, don't ruin it for her", his dad said._

 _Roman huffed before looking back at Millie and her friends._

 _"She sure is pretty", Dean said, beside him._

 _"She's beautiful", Roman whispered._

 _Dean smiled at his friend._

 _"You should go talk to her", Jimmy encouraged._

 _Roman licked his lips, before he took a step towards her. He stopped when her parents joined her, along with Alpha Styles. They were laughing and enjoying each others company. That should have been him._

 _"They won't be around her all day. You'll get your chance Rome", Jey said._

 _"After the trials, I'll pull her aside", Dean said._

 _"Does this mean you've changed your mind about her?", Jimmy asked._

 _Roman opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He wasn't sure himself yet._

* * *

 _Seth was getting ready to fight another Alpha to show his strength. Roman came up beside him._

 _"So, Alpha AJ huh", Roman said._

 _Seth glanced at him._

 _"Yeah. He already has an heir so she doesn't need to give him one", Seth said._

 _Roman growled. Seth raised a brow._

 _"Don't ruin this for my sister. This is her one chance at happiness. If you even think about giving her hope, just to take it from her in the end. I will hurt you, Roman.", Seth said._

 _Roman looked at him._

 _"You can kiss that peace treaty goodbye", Seth said._

 _They called his name before Roman could reply to him. Seth went out and fought Alpha Shinsuke. Roman rolled his shoulders back. AJ came up beside him and slapped his shoulder._

 _"Hey kid", he said._

 _Roman glared at the man._

 _"After you reject her, you won't even care that I claimed her.", AJ said._

 _"And who says I am?", Roman asked._

 _AJ stopped smiling and met his eyes._

 _"I get it, I'm stealing your favorite cookie, but you don't want it. You have a different flavor waiting on you. So let me have this one", AJ said._

 _Roman growled._

 _"Okay then, see you out there", AJ said._

 ** _Roman is back! Yes! So happy. The best part was the big smile on his face, made my heart happy._**


	12. Chapter 12-My Fault

_Millie had to sit with her mom. Her dad and Alpha Sika were also competing, but couldn't join in the rounds where their sons were. Carmella and Naomi joined her. Enjoying more cotton candy and water. When they announced her brother the winner, Millie and her mom cheered. Everyone knew how important these trials were, to not just the Alphas, but the packs. It showed how strong your pack was._

 _"Good job Seth", her dad yelled out to her brother._

 _Next they had announced AJ vs Roman. Millie shifted in her seat. Both men walked out to the center and when the announcer said go. They ran at each other. Flipping one another and putting the other in a headlock. When things got more intense, Roman shifted into his wolf and AJ followed._

 _If Millie was being honest, AJ's wolf wasn't as impressive as Roman's, but then again, she had a crush on him._

 _"Is it wrong of me to want my Alpha to lose or soon to be Alpha?", Carmella whispered to them._

 _Naomi and Millie laughed. Roman snapped his jaws at AJ, making him jump back. Her brother walked over and sat with Bayley._

 _"Just finish him Roman", Seth shouted._

 _Millie threw her water bottle at her brother and he chuckled._

 _"Whose side are you on?", she asked._

 _"AJ is a veteran Alpha, but Roman is way stronger no matter his age. His bloodline is to thank for that", her brother said._

 _Millie realized why Roman wanted an heir so badly._

 _"Oh shit, Mill, I'm sorry", her brother said._

 _"Its fine", she said softly._

 _Seth knew he had hurt her with that. They heard a whine and focused back on the wolves. Roman's had AJ's pinned to the floor. He would snap his jaws at him and growled._

 _"Roman wins", the announcer said._

 _His family cheered and so did Lana. Roman shifted back after Dean took him a pair of shorts. Millie couldn't help but to eye him. Sweat dripping down his toned body, his hair wet and loose around his shoulders._

 _"You did good son", Alpha Sika praised._

 _Roman nodded. He looked over towards Millie and stood up straighter, he rolled his shoulders back._

 _"He is definitely flexing in your direction girl", Naomi said to Millie._

 _Millie looked away from him._

 _"I agree with you Naomi, he is definitely puffing himself up. That's what wolves do when they're trying to catch the attention of their female.", Brie said._

 _"Mom", Millie said shyly._

 _"You can't tell me you don't want all of that, rubbing all over you. I mean, look at that, that is all man", Carmella said._

 _Millie bit her lip while her eyes raked over him. He smirked and his eyes glowed. He licked his lips._

 _"They way he is looking at you, I'm surprised you aren't pregnant right now", Bayley said, joining in on the conversation._

 _"Why can't I look away?", Millie asked._

 _"Because, muscles", Carmella said._

 _Someone cleared their throat._

 _"If we are done ogling that man, can we put our attention back on the trials", Colby said._

 _Brie looked over at her husband and kissed him. The girls laughed softly. Millie looked back, Roman smiled and sent her a wave. She returned it, before Lana jumped on him and kissed him. She looked away and back down at her lap._

 _Carmella noticed and looked towards Roman. He was holding Lana up while they walked away. She rubbed Millie's back._

 _"I'm sure his mom is going to scold them for that. Future Alpha females shouldn't be acting like that. An Alpha has to stay composed and in control at all times. Jumping into his arms is disrespect to Alpha AJ. Its like rubbing it in his face that he lost.", Carmella said._

 _Naomi nodded._

 _"Especially since she's a second chance mate, everyone here knows it and knows who you are to him. Its disrespect to you too. Even if you are human", Bayley said._

 _Her brother nodded._

 _"She's no Alpha female. There is a time and a place for public displays of affection. Off duty time", Seth said._

 _Millie nodded. Thinking back, she never once saw her parents be playful towards each other when they were in Alpha mode. When off duty and they were all out to eat, she noticed her dad would reach over and hold her mom's hand or lean over and kiss her cheek. They laughed at their own private jokes and snuck quick kisses like they were teenagers again._

 _She'd seen her dad pick up her mom and carry her home, but again, they were off Alpha mode. Like her brother said, there was a time and a place._

* * *

 _Roman set Lana down._

 _"You can't do stuff like that Lana. Its disrespectful", Roman said._

 _"Why? Because I want to show you affection? You won, I'm allowed to be happy for you and celebrate", Lana said._

 _"These are trials to see what kind of Alpha I'm going to be. A cocky one is not on my resume. I have to keep things on a level of respect. I still have to do business with these other Alphas, if they don't like the way my pack and I behave or act, they'll take it somewhere else", Roman said._

 _"Okay, sorry, I was just so excited for you", she said._

 _"I know, thank you, but keep it to a minimum", Roman said._

 _Lana nodded._

 _"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for the next round", Roman said._

 _"Okay, I'll be watching", Lana said._

 _Roman walked passed her and back to the room that held all the Alphas. Some of them whispered when he passed and chuckled. As a male, he had to be able to control his female. Lana doing as she pleased, made it seem like he can't keep his pack in order._

 _"Don't pay attention to them", Seth said beside him._

 _"Yeah", Roman said._

 _"My sister enjoyed the fight and the show afterwards", Seth said._

 _Roman chuckled._

 _"Also my mom and my mate", Seth said._

 _Seth went to walk away, but Roman stopped him._

 _"Did she say yes to him?", Roman asked._

 _"She's going to, yes. You don't want her and Finn has his mate. Alpha AJ is a good pick for her if we had to choose", Seth said._

 _"Finn? As in your Beta, is her second chance mate?", Roman asked._

 _Seth nodded. Roman chuckled._

 _"I would have thought it would have been her Enforcer, Baron", Roman said._

 _"We thought so too, but he has his mate", Seth said._

 _"You think I can talk to her?", Roman asked._

 _"I don't know man, my dad, after what you did. He's just been extra protective of her, you know", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

 _"Nothing happened between us, me and Lana. I couldn't.", Roman said._

 _"I know. Your claim is still on her", Seth said._

 _"Seth and Roman, you're on deck", someone shouted._

 _Seth looked at Roman._

 _"I'll see you out there", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

* * *

 _Alpha Sika walked over to the Rollins family. He shook hands with Colby before looking at Millie._

 _"Well look at you. You've grown so much in the past two years", Sika said, hugging Millie._

 _Brie hugged Sika._

 _"Where's your wife?", Brie asked him._

 _"Scolding the disrespectful future female of this pack", Sika said._

 _He looked at Millie._

 _"I hear you might be the future female of the Styles pack. Congrats on that, AJ is a good man and will treat you with the respect you deserve", Sika said._

 _Millie smiled._

 _"We do business with them a lot, so we will be seeing each other a lot more", he said, touching her cheek._

 _Patricia walked over and hugged Brie and Colby. She saw Millie and wrapped her in a tight hug._

 _"Look at you", she gushed._

 _They announced that Seth and Roman were next. The families sat together. Sika reached over to Millie._

 _"After this match, lets go for a walk. There are some things I would like to discuss with you", Sika said._

 _Millie nodded. Sika asked her father for permission and Colby agreed. He knew this was Sika's last attempt at convincing Roman to choose Millie. Millie looked at Bayley and saw how nervous she looked. She reached over and took her friend's hand._

 _"Its just trials, besides, my dad always told Seth not to go into his full strength. This way, if another Alpha decides to try to take our pack, he'll be surprised to see Seth's full strength", Millie said._

 _"I know, I just worry for him", Bayley said._

 _"The mate bond?", Millie asked._

 _Bayley looked at her._

 _"I'm sorry, I forgot you don't feel it", Bayley said._

 _"Nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one to say sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad.", Millie said._

 _This match went on longer than everyone thought it would. Neither man would give up._

 _"That use to be us", Sika said to her dad._

 _Her dad laughed and nodded._

 _"Young, soon to be Alphas like to show off sometimes, especially when its against another young soon to be Alpha", Sika said to Millie._

 _Millie moved to sit between her dad and Sika._

 _"This won't hurt the peace treaty will it? I mean, when one of them loses", Millie asked._

 _"Oh no, this is like practice. They both know they can't take their anger out in that manner.", her dad said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"Why are you so worried? You'll be Alpha female of a pack far from ours", her dad said._

 _Millie didn't realize that. AJ's pack was a little farther away from her dad and Reigns pack._

 _"Unless my son changes his mind", Sika said._

 _Millie watched Roman pin Seth. Her brother not giving up. Roman looked over to Millie and saw her face of worry for her brother._

 _"Damn it", he mumbled._

 _"Yeah, women will do that to you", Seth groaned._

 _Seth flipped Roman over his shoulder and pinned him. Seth had him in a headlock. Roman tapped. He couldn't take the look on Millie's face as she worried for her brother. Seth helped him up when they announced Seth the winner._

 _"You know, that look of worry wasn't for me. It was for you", Seth said, before walking away._

 _Roman looked back at Millie. She was walking away with his dad. He wondered what that was about._

* * *

 _Once far enough away from the matches, Sika bought Millie more cotton candy, which she took happily._

 _"My son, since you've gotten sick, has had a complete change of heart. He might not say it or show it, but he has. He worries about you, is constantly looking towards your packs territory, and turns Lana away more than before.", his dad said._

 _Millie listened quietly, while eating her cotton candy._

 _"He just might end up choosing you. I just need to know, what your decision would be if he accepted you", Sika said._

 _"I, I don't know. After everything he put me through, I just", she stopped._

 _His dad nodded._

 _"I understand. He hurt you, but I know he can also make it up to you in the end. He will love you like no one has. Right now, he's just trying to please the pack", Sika said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I understand that too. My dad taking me to meetings, helped me understand how important it is for an Alpha to have an heir and carry on the name and pack", Millie said._

 _Sika nodded. He suddenly stopped and looked around. He set his hand on Millie's shoulder._

 _"What is it?", she whispered._

 _"Rogues", he whispered._

 _He looked at her._

 _"Run Millie", he said._

 _She shook her head no._

 _"You have too. Warn the others, now", he shouted._

 _She took off and ran back towards the matches. Screaming for help. She could hear wolves fighting behind her. Wolves running towards her, one she recognized was her dad, next to him was her brother. Her mom shifted back from her wolf and wrapped Millie in her arms._

 _"I've got you baby", her mom said._

 _"Alpha Sika, he", Patricia stopped her._

 _"Its okay, he was protecting you. No need to explain", she said, rubbing Millie's back._

 _"Bayley, get her out of here and inside", Brie said._

 _Bayley took her friend's arm._

 _"Naomi, Carmella, go with her", Patricia said._

 _"Mom", Millie said._

 _Brie cupped her daughter's face in her hands._

 _"There are too many. I have to go and help", Brie said._

 _Millie was crying and shaking her head no._

 _"Take her Bayley, now", Brie said._

 _Her mom and Patricia took off with the other wolves. There was no use in fighting Bayley, Carmella, and Naomi. With their wolf strength, they could easily carry her inside. Millie paced. Naomi watched from the window to make sure no rogues got this far._

 _"This is all my fault", Millie said softly._

 _Her friends heard her._

 _"No. Rogues attack because they feel like it. I mean, come on, this is the perfect time for them to attack. The trials. All the Alphas from around the world are here.", Carmella said._

 _Millie was worried for Alpha Sika. She had left him behind because she couldn't help him._

 _"I hate being human", Millie said._

 _Bayley took her hand._


	13. Chapter 13-Use To It

_The front door opened and Baron walked in. His chest was cut up and his face was bruised._

 _"Are you okay?", he asked, going up to Millie._

 _He was going to put his hands on her shoulders, but decided against it. She nodded._

 _"What's going on outside?", Carmella asked._

 _"Rogues are gone, a lot of packs are hurt", Baron said._

 _"My dad? My mom? My brother?", Millie asked._

 _Baron sighed._

 _Your mom and brother are fine. Collecting the bodies of our pack members who didn't make it", Baron said._

 _"We should go help our pack, Carmella", Naomi said._

 _Carmella nodded and left with Naomi._

 _"What about my dad? Why didn't you mention him?", Millie asked worried._

 _"You need to talk to your mom about that. I don't have permission to tell you", he said._

 _"Why not? Is he, did he", she couldn't finish her sentence._

 _Millie went to walk passed him. Bayley and Baron following her. She found her mom holding her dad's hand. They had him on a gurney._

 _"What happened?", Millie asked._

 _Her mom caught her and held her to her._

 _"Your dad and Alpha Sika took most of the hits. They are stronger than the other Alphas and could hold back more.", her mom said._

 _"Why aren't they healing quickly? They should be fine", Millie said._

 _"The rogues poisoned them with arrows. We are lucky it wasn't a lot. They'll be put into a coma to help them heal without hurting them", her mom said._

 _"I want to see him", Millie said._

 _"You will baby. We need to get home to our territory. Where he will be safe", her mom said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"Alpha Sika. I need to see him", Millie said._

 _Brie nodded and they walked over to where his pack was. Patricia hugged Brie and then Millie._

 _"Will he be okay?", Millie asked._

 _"Yes he will. He's in the same condition as your father, but he will be fine", Patricia said._

 _"This was all my fault. He was protecting me. I would have been able to help if I had my wolf", Millie said._

 _Patricia was about to tell her she didn't blame her. She knew her husband, and even if Millie did have her wolf, he wouldn't have let her stay to help him._

 _"Your damn right its your fault", Roman said._

 _Patricia glared at her son._

 _"You made your pack weak, you made all of us weak. Its why they attacked when they did. They knew you couldn't help my dad", Roman said._

 _Millie hid a bit behind her mom._

 _"Not true. You watch yourself Roman", Patricia said to her son._

 _Roman huffed before looking away. Alpha AJ walked over to them. Patricia excused herself. She went over to Roman and scolded him for what he said._

 _"Brie, Millie, I'm sorry about Colby. He's a good Alpha though and strong, he'll pull through.", AJ said._

 _"Thank you", Brie said softly._

 _"Listen, I know now is not a good time, but", he stopped._

 _"You've changed your mind about me", Millie finished for him._

 _He sighed. Brie shook her head, disappointed._

 _"I was so excited about possibly having a mate again, a mother for my kids, that I forgot about rogue attacks. If you are out with my kids, you won't be able to protect them and I can't put my kids through that. I'm really sorry Millie", AJ said._

 _"Its okay. Its not your fault. Besides, you aren't the first one to turn me away. I'm use to it", Millie said._

 _Brie didn't like hearing that. She didn't want her daughter to be use to it. She wanted her happy and in love._

 _"Lets get home, Mill", Brie said._

 _Millie nodded. Baron and Hunter got their car ready for them. Millie took a peek towards Roman, only to find him glaring at her. She looked way and got in the car. Her brother was on her other side. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head._

 _"I'm so glad you're okay", he whispered._

 _She laid her head on his shoulder during the drive. Once home, they took her dad to their house and set him up in her parents bedroom. She laid beside her dad and cried._

 _Brie had left a sleeping Millie beside her dad. Joining her son in the living room._

 _"Your mating ceremony was just moved up Seth", Brie said to her oldest._

 _With his dad out of commission for now. He had to step up. He nodded._

 _"When?", he asked._

 _"Tomorrow night. This pack needs an Alpha, you are next in line", Brie said._

 _Seth nodded._

 _"What if I can't live up to it. Dad is a great Alpha and", Brie stood, stopping her son._

 _"You are his son, he has taught you all he knows. You will do fine", Brie said, hugging her son close._

 _He nodded against her shoulder. Hunter walked into the house._

 _"Sorry to bother you, Alpha Female. Roman would like a word", Hunter said._

 _Brie sighed. She was worried this would happen._

 _"Let me guess, he wants to break the treaty and blame my sister", Seth said, rolling his eyes._

 _"No. He wants Millie", Hunter said._

 _Seth's eyes glowed._

 _"Hell no, he can't have her", Seth said._

 _"We can't stop him Seth", Brie said._

 _"We can't let him take her. He blames her for what happened today, for his dad being hurt. He only wants her to punish her", Seth said._

 _"No. The mate bond won't let him", Brie said._

 _Brie looked at Hunter._

 _"Bring him here", Brie said._

 _Hunter nodded and left. Brie took a deep breath. Seth crossed his arms over his chest. The front door opened again and Hunter walked in. Followed by Roman, Dean, Jimmy and Jey._

 _"Roman", Brie said._

 _"I need her", he said._

 _"What about Lana? Isn't that why you had her?", Seth asked._

 _"I've changed my mind. Now where is she?", Roman asked._

 _"Beta Hunter, Millie is with Colby, mind bringing her down", Brie said._

 _Hunter nodded and went to get Millie. Brie looked at Roman._

 _"You're angry. You need someone to blame, but Millie is not", he stopped her._

 _"Don't tell me who I can blame and who I can't", Roman said._

 _Millie came down behind Hunter. She held onto his arm and he didn't mind. He was like a second father to her and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her._

 _"Go pack a bag. We are leaving now", Roman said to her._

 _She looked from Hunter to her mom and brother._

 _"I don't understand", Millie said._

 _Brie went over to her daughter._

 _"You're his mate, you have to go with him. He's Alpha now and he needs his mate to complete it", Brie said._

 _She looked at Roman._

 _"What about Lana?", Millie asked._

 _"None of your concern. Go get your bag, now. I'm losing my patience with you", Roman snapped._

 _Millie nodded and went back to her room. Roman looked at Dean._

 _"Go with her", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded and went upstairs. Seth stepped up to Roman._

 _"If you do anything to hurt her, you can kiss that peace treaty goodbye. I will hurt you", Seth warned._

 _Roman smirked._

 _"Don't confuse what happened today at the trials as weak. I let you pin me, I won't let it happen again", Roman said._

 _Seth growled and so did Roman. Brie moved between them._

 _"Enough", Brie said._

 _Millie packed as much clothes as she could. Taking a picture of her family with her._

 _"You'll like it there, Mill. Everyone is really nice. You'll fit in", Dean said from the doorway._

 _"I know it was my fault, what happened. You don't have to pretend to be nice to me", Millie said._

 _"I'm not pretending. I know that what happened wasn't your fault", Dean said._

 _"I'm done", Millie said, zipping up her bag._

 _Dean took it._

 _"Your mom will pack the rest and then send it to our territory", Dean said._

 _Millie nodded. She followed him out and downstairs. Millie went over to her mom and hugged her._

 _"Remember everything I taught you baby", Brie whispered._

 _Millie nodded. She released her and she went over to her brother. Hugging him tight._

 _"You call me if you want me to come and get you. No matter what. Peace treaty be damned if he lays a finger on you.", Seth said to her._

 _She nodded. He kissed the top of her head._

 _"I love you. You call me if you need anything", Seth said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"Lets go", Roman growled._

 _Seth glared at him. Millie followed Roman out. Dean stayed beside her. Seth had Baron and Finn follow them to the bridge that connected their territories. She waved to them. They walked passed a lot of Reigns pack members to get to Roman's finished house._

 _They all whispered and stared at her. Probably blaming her too. She kept her head down, which she shouldn't have done. That was the first rule her mom, dad, and brother taught her not to do. She couldn't help it though._

 _Getting inside the house. Dean looked at Roman._

 _"Do I put her stuff in your room?", he asked him._

 _"No. She's staying in the far back room", Roman said, not even looking at her._

 _Dean looked at her._

 _"Come on kid, follow me to your room", Dean said._

 _Millie nodded and followed him. He took her to the last room, opening the door. The room was plain, the bed small, and no light hit it._

 _"You have a bathroom to clean up in. Drawers and a closet. I can bring you something to eat if you're hungry", Dean said._

 _She shook her head no, before sitting on the bed. Dean walked over to a bedside table and wrote down his number and Becky's._

 _"This is my number and my mate's number. If you need anything, just call us", Dean said._

 _Millie nodded, hugging her backpack._

 _"What about school?", Millie asked._

 _"You'll still be going. I might be taking you", Dean said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow morning. I come to pick up Roman before training", Dean said._

 _Millie nodded. Dean left her. He went back downstairs and Roman was sitting in his living room._

 _"I know you're pissed, but don't take it out on her. She's a good kid and she's scared. This is a new pack, she needs you right now", Dean said._

 _"Don't tell me how to run my house", Roman said, not looking over to his Beta._

 _Dean sighed._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow morning", Dean said, before walking out of the house._

 _Roman sighed. He stood and walked out._

 _"Dean", Roman called._

 _His Beta stopped and looked at him._

 _"I need you to inform the pack, not to talk to her. She is to be ignored and left alone", Roman said._

 _"Rome, you can't do that to her. She'll grow depressed and", Roman stopped him._

 _"I don't care. Do as I say", Roman said._

 _Dean didn't want to do this, but he had no choice._

 _"Alright", Dean said._

 _Roma nodded and went back inside his house._


	14. Chapter 14-Lunch

_Millie woke up the next day, the sun wasn't out yet. She showered and got dressed. Taking a few family photos out that she brought with her. She set them up around the room to give it a bit of life. Putting the clothes she brought with her away. Placing the teddy bear her dad gave her when she was little inbetween her pillows._

 _She sat back down on her bed when she finished. She looked around, it was Sunday so she was in no rush. Grabbing her phone off the charger, she input Dean and his mate's numbers in. Opening the door to her room, she walked out and down the hall. All the doors were closed._

 _She made her way down and into the kitchen. It was empty. Someone opened the front door and she checked to see who it was. Dean walked in and turned when he saw her._

 _"Hey kid, how did you sleep?", he asked._

 _"Fine", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Did you eat already? Want me to make you something?", he asked._

 _"No, I got it. I just don't know what I can make or if I can even use his food", Millie said._

 _"He's your mate and this is your house. Take what you want", Dean said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"Is there anything specific you want? I can have my mate get it for you", Dean said._

 _"I'll keep that in mind", Millie said._

 _Dean nodded. Hearing loud footsteps coming down. Millie tensed up and Dean noticed._

 _"Lets go", Roman said, ignoring Millie._

 _"Have a good day", Millie said._

 _Roman stopped._

 _"Don't leave the house. You aren't allowed outside", Roman said._

 _"What?", she asked._

 _"You are to stay inside. That isn't me asking", Roman said, before he walked out._

 _Dean shook his head at his Alpha. He glanced at Millie. She wrung her hands. They left and Dean caught up to his friend._

 _"You can't just keep her inside Rome. She's alone in that house with nothing to do", Dean said._

 _"So", he replied._

 _Dean let Roman take the lead. Hanging back with the twins._

 _"He forbid us from talking to her, from anyone in the pack talking to her.", Jey said._

 _Dean nodded._

* * *

 _Millie didn't know what to do or what she could touch in the house. She walked around and checked every room. Going back downstairs, she looked in the fridge. Usually when they were training, the Alpha brought back his Beta and Enforcers to eat lunch at his house._

 _Millie didn't know if Roman was going to be doing that. Remembering Dean told her that if she needed anything, to just call his mate. She found the number and called Becky. She didn't give Millie a chance to speak._

 _"I'll be right over Alpha", this woman said, before hanging up._

 _"Okay", Millie mumbled._

 _She went to the front door and opened it. Would he really know that she went outside? Before she could step out, a very tall man got in her way._

 _"Sorry miss, the Alpha gave me strict orders not to let you out of the house", he said, his voice deep._

 _"He put you to babysit?", she asked._

 _He nodded._

 _"Can't I just sit on the porch? Please", she asked._

 _He seemed to be thinking something over, meeting her eyes, he nodded._

 _"Just for a quick second. I don't need the Alpha getting mad at me", he said._

 _She smiled and stepped out. Sitting on the porch. She watched pack members pass, but it seemed no one noticed her. She looked back at this man keeping an eye on her._

 _"I'm Millie", she said._

 _He smiled._

 _"Braun", he replied with a bow._

 _A few minutes later, a woman with orange hair walked up to her._

 _"Hi Millie, I'm Becky. Dean's mate and your future Female Beta", she said, before hugging Millie._

 _Millie smiled. She noticed Becky's accent. Becky looked at Braun._

 _"I thought he told you not to let her out", Becky said._

 _"No, this is on me. I only wanted to come out for a little bit. I was going crazy inside", Millie said._

 _"I won't say anything", Becky said._

 _They walked back in._

 _"So, what do you need help with Alpha?", Becky asked._

 _"Well, I don't know if things work different here, but does the Alpha bring back his Beta and Enforcers to eat during lunch?", Millie asked._

 _"He does. Want some help?", Becky asked._

 _"Please", Millie said._

 _"That is what I'm here for", Becky said with a smile._

* * *

 _When lunch came around, Roman took the men to eat at Lana's house. Some of the men were hesitant to touch the food since Lana wasn't the one who was suppose to make it. Others were just too hungry to stop themselves._

 _Roman looked at Dean._

 _"Eat", he said._

 _"No thanks. I don't eat food that doesn't come from my Alpha Female, who in fact is suppose to be making this for us", Dean said._

 _Roman took a drink from his cup. Lana walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing his cheek. The wolves growled._

 _"Oh stop, the only reason that thing is here, is so Roman can punish her for what she did. For what she caused. I will be your Alpha Female", Lana said._

 _Roman ignored the questioning looks from his pack. Dean's phone rang. He stood to answer it._

 _"Hello", he answered._

 _"Hey, where are you guys? Food's ready here at the Alpha's house", Becky said._

 _Dean sighed softly._

 _"What?", she asked, moving farther away so Millie couldn't hear her._

 _"Roman brought us to Lana's house", Dean whispered._

 _"What?", Becky growled._

 _"Trust me, a lot of us feel the same way. Some of us haven't even touched the food", Dean said._

 _"Then bring them here. She's so excited about this", Becky whispered._

 _"I know Beck, I'll see what I can do", Dean said._

 _They hung up and Dean approached the table._

 _"Lets go", Dean said._

 _Everyone looked at him confused._

 _"Where?", Roman asked._

 _Dean looked at him._

 _"Your actual female, made food for us", Dean said._

 _The men started to stand._

 _"No one goes anywhere", Roman said._

 _They sat and looked from Roman to Dean._

 _"Roman, don't do this", Dean said._

 _"Its Alpha", Lana corrected._

 _Dean glared at her, before looking back at his friend. Roman was looking at his plate._

 _"I don't care what anyone else does, but I'm going", Dean said, leaving the house._

* * *

 _"They're not coming are they?", Millie asked when Becky came back in._

 _"They just weren't expecting it. It was your first night here and they thought you would be nervous and they didn't want to scare you", Becky lied._

 _"Do you blame me too?", Millie asked._

 _"What? About the whole rogues thing? No, of course not. You don't have any control over what they do. They were smart enough to plan an attack on a day they knew all the Alphas from around the world would be in one place", Becky said._

 _"He hates me", Millie said._

 _Becky didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't speak on behalf of her Alpha. The front door opened and Dean walked in._

 _"Food. I'm starving", Dean said with a smile._

 _He kissed his wife and sat down. Millie was grateful that he showed up. The door opened again and more voices were heard. A few more men stepped into the kitchen and bowed to Millie. They served themselves._

 _Dean looked at Millie._

 _"We are behind you. The true Alpha Female", Dean said._

 _It was only a handful of men, but it was good enough for Millie. She looked at Dean._

 _"You think I can call my mom? I just want to check on my dad and let her know I'm okay", Millie said._

 _Dean raised a brow._

 _"You don't have to ask, Mill", he said._

 _She nodded. She left the room and went to hers. Becky looked at her mate._

 _"You need to talk to him. She's afraid to do anything or say anything because she doesn't want to piss him off. That's not a life. Keeping her locked up in here, she's going to lose her mind", Becky said._

 _"I've tried Becky, he won't budge", Dean said._

 _"If he's just brought her here to torture her and in the end pick Lana, that is not okay with me", Becky said._

 _"And its not with me either. Why do you think I'm here, why we are here", Dean said, gesturing to the men behind him._

 _"I know what to do", Becky said._

 _"What?", Dean asked._

 _He didn't know if he liked the sinister look on his mate's face. She grabbed her bag and left._

 _"Shit", Dean mumbled._

* * *

 _Millie called her mom, but her brother answered._

 _"Hey baby sis, how's it going?", he asked._

 _She tried not to cry, but she knew her brother would know something was wrong anyway._

 _"Hey, Mill, did he hurt you?", her brother asked._

 _"No. I just miss you guys", she said, wiping her tears._

 _"We miss you too kid. A lot.", he chuckled._

 _"How's dad?", she asked._

 _He sighed._

 _"Still in a coma, doc said it should be a few more days", he said._

 _"Will you call me when he wakes up?", she asked._

 _"You know I will", he replied._

 _"Is mom there?", she asked._

 _"Not at the moment. She and Bayley went shopping. Mom misses you, she hardly slept last night, and we thought it would be a good idea to take her out for a bit and distract her", Seth said._

 _"Yeah, that's a good idea", she said._

 _"Are you sure you're okay?", her brother asked worried._

 _"Yeah, just, I forgot a few things I'll need for school and I don't know how this works", she said._

 _Her brother chuckled. In the rush, she forgot her backpack._

 _"I'll send Baron with what you need", he said._

 _"Okay, I'll text you", she said._

 _"I'll be waiting. Love you Mill", he said._

 _"Love you too", she said._

 _She texted him the things she was missing. Her brother replied back with a thumbs up. She went back downstairs, Dean and the guys had finished eating._

 _"That was great Mill, thank you", Dean said._

 _The other guys thanked her as well._

 _"Um Dean, my brother is sending me a few things I forgot for school. He said he was going to send Baron to drop them off.", Millie said._

 _Dean nodded._

 _"I can meet him and bring you your things", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"Thank you", she said._

* * *

 _Becky knocked. She really didn't want to bother her, but if Roman was going to listen to someone, it would be her. The door opened and Patricia smiled at her._

 _"Hello Becky, what can I do for you?", she asked._


	15. Chapter 15-No Shame

_Patricia had let Becky in._

 _"How did her first lunch go? I'm assuming that's why you're here", she said._

 _"Yeah. She did everything she was suppose to. He never showed up. He took them to Lana's house", Becky said._

 _Patricia sighed._

 _"Did he know she was making lunch?", she asked._

 _"I told Dean and he told Roman. He still didn't budge. Only a handful of men showed. Loyal ones, I might add", Becky said._

 _Patricia nodded._

 _"I would never come and bother you if it wasn't important. I just feel like the only reason he brought her here, was to torture her and then he's going to end up picking Lana. Millie is so sweet and I don't want to see her get hurt", Becky said._

 _Patricia nodded._

 _"You don't worry. I will handle my son", she said._

 _Becky nodded._

* * *

 _Dean met Baron by the bridge that connected their territories. He handed Dean the bag of things Millie needed._

 _"Thanks", Dean said, swinging the bag over his shoulder._

 _"How is she?", Baron asked._

 _Dean raised a brow._

 _"Adjusting", he replied._

 _Baron nodded._

 _"You know, you care about her wait too much to just be her Enforcer", Dean said._

 _Baron raised a brow._

 _"I've known her since she was born. She's like a little sister to me, I don't want to see her get hurt. Too many men have already", he said._

 _Dean nodded._

 _"Tell me about", Dean sighed._

 _"If I didn't have my mate, I would have picked her as mine", Baron suddenly said._

 _Dean growled. Baron chuckled._

 _"Yeah, I know. She belongs to your Alpha, but for how long?", Baron said._

 _He walked back and turned to leave. Dean had to tell Roman about this. Maybe that would get him to stop fucking around and make Millie his official female._

* * *

 _Millie served some of the leftover food and took it out to Braun._

 _"I'm sure you're hungry", she said, handing him the tray._

 _He smiled._

 _"Thank you", he said._

 _She nodded and went back inside. Cleaning up the kitchen a bit. The door opened and Dean walked in. He set down her bag and she smiled._

 _"Thanks. I had weekend homework", she said._

 _He nodded. He was going to leave, but the question was nagging him._

 _"Millie, can I ask you something?", he asked._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"You and your Enforcer, Baron. Did you two ever", he stopped._

 _She blushed. He sighed._

 _"Its not what you think, it was just a kiss. A very, long, kiss", Millie said._

 _"Why?", he asked._

 _Millie shrugged._

 _"He didn't have his mate yet. Roman didn't want me, I just, I don't know", she said, looking down at her bag._

 _"Well, he can't get mad at you for that. After everything he's done", Dean said._

 _"Are you going to tell him?", Millie asked._

 _"I have too Mill, I'm sorry", he said._

 _"I understand", she said softly._

 _Dean left the house and went to find Roman. He was walking around and talking to pack members._

 _"Can I have a word in private?", Dean asked him._

 _Roman nodded and they moved away from everyone._

 _"If its about lunch, I don't want to hear it again", he said._

 _"Its not. Its about Baron Corbin, Millie's ex Enforcer", Dean said._

 _Roman crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"What about him?", Roman asked._

 _"He and Millie were a bit of a thing. I wouldn't really call it that", he didn't get a chance to finish, when his Alpha started for home._

 _Dean followed after him._

 _"Roman, it wasn't a big deal", Dean said._

 _"It is to me", Roman replied._

 _"After everything you did, what she did was nothing", Dean said._

 _"Go home Ambrose, that's an order", Roman growled._

 _Dean had no use but to listen. Braun stood and bowed to Roman._

 _"You can leave now Braun", Roman said._

 _He nodded and did as his Alpha said. Roman walked into his house and slammed the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs in time to see Millie poke her head out. She had heard the door._

 _"Is everything okay?", she asked, walking out of her room._

 _He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her back in. Releasing her, she rubbed her arm._

 _"Tell me what happened between you and Baron. Now", he shouted, pacing in front of her._

 _She bit her lip._

 _"We just kissed, that was it", she said, her voice low._

 _He stopped and faced her._

 _"What kind of a kiss was it?", he asked, taking a dangerous step closer to her._

 _"I don't know what you mean", she said._

 _"Was it quick? Or did it last longer than a damn minute?", he asked._

 _She could tell he was losing his patience._

 _"Longer than a minute", she replied, almost afraid too._

 _His eyes turned red. He moved between her legs and laid her back. Connecting their lips, Millie couldn't fight it. The need to be with him. Roman was feeling the same way. His hands slid under her shirt, his lips moving down her neck._

 _The feeling he was causing over her body felt so good. She needed more. He lifted her shirt over her head and threw it aside. He lowered her shorts and then his._

 _"Wait, please. I've never", he growled._

 _"Stop talking", he said._

 _He sighed and sat up._

 _"You ruined it", he said, grabbing his shirt and shorts before walking out of her room._

 _She laid there in her bra and underwear._

* * *

 _He went back to his room and found Lana in the middle of his bed, in only a bra and panties. It wasn't the same, he wanted Millie._

 _"What the hell are you doing in my room?", he asked._

 _"Just wanted to surprise you", she said._

 _She got off his bed and walked over to him. Setting her hands on his chest and pushing him down onto his bed. She straddled him._

 _"Thank you for coming to lunch at my house. It lets me know you still want me as your female", she said._

 _"Lana, about that", he was stopped when his bedroom door opened._

 _"Roman, I don't know", she stopped when she saw them._

 _She looked away._

 _"I'm sorry, I should have knocked", she said softly._

 _She quickly shut the door and went to her room, locking it. Roman pushed Lana off of him and stood. She grabbed his arm, stopping him._

 _"Seriously? Who cares about her. Let her go and cry or whatever teenagers do", Lana said, rolling her eyes._

 _"Get. Out. Of. My. House.", he said, before pulling his arm away and walking into his bathroom._

 _Lana got dressed and left. Running into his mom on the way out._

 _"You have no shame", Patricia said._

 _Lana just smirked and rolled her eyes. Patricia walked into he son's house._

 _"Roman, I need to speak to you", she yelled upstairs._

 _She went and sat in the living room. A few minutes later, she could hear him coming down. He kissed her cheek and sat across from her._

 _"Is this about dad?", he asked._

 _"No. Its about Millie", she said._

 _He groaned._

 _"Why is she the only thing anyone is talking about?", Roman asked frustrated._

 _"Because you are mistreating her. I heard the rumors around. You forbid the pack from talking to her, locked her inside your house. She's your female, not your slave", his mom said._

 _"This is between me and her", Roman said, standing._

 _"Sit your butt back down, now", his mom said, raising her voice._

 _He did as he was told._

 _"I'm not going to tell you what to do, but I am going to warn you. If you keep mistreating your female, she is going to leave you and never look back. Unlike us, she can fall in love with whoever she wants. She doesn't have the pull, so there is nothing holding her back. She is going to get sick of you, son. Then what?", his mom said._

 _She stood._

 _"I love you, Roman. I don't want to see you regret hurting her, or worse, losing her. Make things right, before you can't", she said, leaving his house._

 _Roman looked upstairs._


	16. Chapter 16-Ignored

_Millie was making sure she had everything for school. Putting together an outfit, there was a knock at her door. She was going to open it, but decided it was better if she didn't._

 _"Who is it?", she asked._

 _"Who else would it be? You and I are the only ones in this house", Roman said._

 _"It could have been Lana", she said, rolling her eyes._

 _"No, you would prefer Baron", he shot back._

 _Millie opened the door and glared at him._

 _"You said you didn't want me. He did.", she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _He growled._

 _"Dean will be driving you to school and picking you up. If you need anything in between or after, Becky will get it for you, just text her", Roman said._

 _"Why can't I do it myself?", she asked._

 _"Because I don't want you anywhere outside of this house", he said._

 _"Why?", she asked._

 _"Because you're dangerous. Every time I turn around you are being attacked by rogues.", he said._

 _She looked down._

 _"That wasn't my fault", she said softly._

 _"Yes it was. They know you don't have a wolf so you can't protect yourself or anyone else.", he said, before leaving her door._

 _She closed her door and cried. Hugging her pillow._

* * *

 _Roman sat at the table in his kitchen, eating silently. Millie's phone rang, she left it on the counter, and so he picked it up._

 _"Hello", he answered._

 _"Alpha Roman, its Alpha Seth", Seth said._

 _"What can I do for you?", he asked._

 _"I would like to speak to my sister", he said._

 _Roman chuckled._

 _"No can do", he replied._

 _"What? Why?", Seth asked._

 _"Because, I said so", Roman replied, before hanging up._

 _He set his phone down and continued eating. The phone rang again and he let it._

* * *

 _"Asshole", Seth growled._

 _"Calm down, getting all worked up won't do any good", Bayley said._

 _"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I shouldn't have told his Beta about me and Millie", Baron said._

 _Seth shook his head no._

 _"You had a right too and I get why you did it", Seth said._

 _Baron wanted to get under Roman's skin. Seth was afraid for his sister._

 _"If it helps, I don't think he would hurt her. He would have already", Baron said._

 _Seth nodded. Bayley rubbed his back._

 _"If you want, when she gets home from school, I'll request to see her. I'll speak to the Beta. He seems to understand", Bayley said._

 _Seth nodded and took her hand, kissing the back of it._

 _"I'm going to go see my dad. It should be any day now", Seth said._

 _Bayley and Baron nodded._

* * *

 _The next day, Millie showered and got dressed for school. Getting downstairs, she poked her head into the kitchen. Clear. Grabbing the bread and toaster. She placed two pieces inside, before grabbing the jelly._

 _She felt a shiver go down her spine and turned. Roman was standing there watching her. He rolled his eyes and went to sit at the table._

 _"Would you like me to make you something?", she asked._

 _He stayed silent. She nodded and went to grab two eggs, toast, and bacon. She started on those while putting jelly on her toast and eating it. Once the food was done, she set it in front of Roman. She grabbed her toast and sat with him at the table._

 _"I was wondering", she started as he took a bite of his food._

 _He raised a brow._

 _"If I can go and see my dad after school? I just want to check up on him", she said._

 _"No", he replied._

 _She looked up at him. Before she could argue with him, someone knocked. He nodded towards the door._

 _"That's for you", he said._

 _She grabbed her toast and backpack, walking out the door._

 _"Hey, good morning", Dean said, stopping when he saw her face._

 _She got in and he drove off. Getting to the school, Dean stopped her._

 _"Have a good day and I'll see you after. Same spot", he said._

 _She nodded and got off. Seeing her friends, she smiled and walked over to them. At least she still had them._

 _"Hey", she said._

 _They ignored her. She was confused by that. Did they blame her too?_

 _"How was the rest of your weekend?", she asked._

 _Again, she was met with silence._

 _"I wanted to go and see you guys, but Roman doesn't let me out of the house", she said._

 _Nothing. She nodded and stood, making her way inside of the school. Dean had noticed and didn't like it. Roman had forbidden everyone from talking to her, except for him and the Enforcers._

* * *

 _Naomi watched her friend walk away._

 _"Its not fair. She doesn't deserve this", she said._

 _"You don't think we know that, but my cousin is Alpha and what he says goes", Jey said._

 _"Why don't we just talk to her? It's not like he's going to know or find out", Carmella said._

 _"Unless he commands us to tell him everything", Jimmy said._

 _Carmella's shoulders slumped._

 _"She thinks we hate her for what happened. That wasn't her fault.", Naomi said._

 _"Not to my cousin. Roman thinks it was her fault because she couldn't protect herself or help his dad", Jimmy said._

* * *

 _Millie left the books she didn't need in her locker._

 _"I heard my Alpha saying that it was her fault. He said Alpha Roman was right about her.", a girl whispered._

 _"Alpha Roman should just kill her. Her dad can't stop him and neither can her brother", another whispered._

 _"I'm so glad Alpha AJ didn't accept her after all", another said._

 _She looked at the group of girls and they laughed before walking away. Getting to her first class, some of them were whispering about her. The ones who weren't, were in Roman's pack. They glared at the students who were talking._

 _The guy that sits next to her, pushed her desk away from him and to a far corner._

 _"I don't feel like getting attacked by rogues today", he said._

 _Some of them laughed. She walked over to her desk and sat down._

* * *

 _Dean went to stand next to Roman while the rest of the men were training._

 _"You could have given the pack a pass while at school.", Dean said._

 _"What lesson would she learn from that?", Roman asked._

 _Dean looked at him. Roman turned to his friend._

 _"And what if someone decides to hurt her? Someone who isn't in this pack?", he asked._

 _Roman shrugged._

 _"She's going to have to find a way to fend for herself", Roman replied._

 _Dean shook his head at him._

 _"You're going to regret that", Dean replied._

* * *

 _As soon as the bell rang, Millie stood and quickly left. Adam Cole, along with Bobby Fish, Kyle O'Reilly, and Rodrick Strong stayed behind. Stopping the guy who pushed Millie's desk away from his._

 _"What the fuck Cole?", the guy asked._

 _"Don't ever disrespect our Alpha Female again", Adam said._

 _This guy chuckled._

 _"You want to protect that abomination, go right ahead, but don't threaten me because I won't. Besides, I'm not in Reigns pack", this guy said._

 _Adam nodded._

 _"You're right. That's why I don't care when I do this", he said, before punching him._

 _The rest of the guys joined in._

 _"You won't be sitting next to her anymore", Adam said._

* * *

 _Millie walked into the lunch room. Looking around, she spotted her friends, slowly making her way to them. Maybe they were done being mad at her._

 _"Can I sit?", she asked._

 _They didn't answer her._

 _"Can you at least tell me why you're mad at me?", she asked._

 _They continued eating. She nodded and left. Getting to the office, she asked to use the phone and they let her._

 _"Hello", her brother answered._

 _"Can you please come and get me?", she asked._

 _"I'm coming", he replied, before hanging up._

* * *

 _Bayley followed him out._

 _"You can't just take her Seth. She belongs to Reigns pack now", Bayley said._

 _"I know that, but she needs me and I promised her, from the second she was born that I would always protect her.", Seth said._

 _Bayley sighed._

 _"Its not like I'm kidnapping her. Her pack is right across that river", Seth said._

 _"Hold on", Bayley said._

 _Seth nodded. Bayley grabbed her phone._

 _"Are you seriously asking Roman for permission?", Seth asked._

 _She rolled her eyes before smiling._

 _"Hi, Mrs. Reigns, I was wondering if Seth can check out Millie for a few hours. She called him and really needs him", Bayley said._

 _Seth smirked. Bayley was smart in calling Roman's mom._

 _"Sounds good to me. She's been having a hard time", Patricia said._

 _Bayley smiled._

 _"Thank you so much", Bayley said, giving Seth a thumbs up._

 _Seth got in his car and drove off towards the school._


	17. Chapter 17-She Is Mine

_Once Seth got to the school, he found his sister in the office. She saw him and ran to him, hugging him tight. She cried into his chest._

 _"I'm here", he whispered softly._

 _She released him long enough for him to sign her out. He was still her guardian. Placing his arm over her shoulder, they walked out._

 _"I feel like ice cream", Seth said._

 _She smiled and nodded. He opened the door for her to get in, before walking around and getting in on his side._

 _"Want to tell me what's going on?", Seth asked._

 _"He turned everyone against me. They blame me for what happened", she said softly._

 _Seth squeezed the steering wheel._

 _"What does Roman say?", he asked._

 _"He blames me too", she sniffled._

 _"Its not your fault Mill", he said._

 _"But it is. If I", he cut her off._

 _"With or without your wolf, those rogues would have gotten in. They got passed many of us while we were trying to defend it.", Seth said._

 _"He doesn't want me", she said._

 _Seth's expression changed. Feeling bad for his little sister._

 _"Why did he take me if he was still going to choose Lana?", she asked._

 _Seth was pissed again._

 _"What?", he asked._

 _"I accidentally walked in on them. I wanted to talk to him about, us, but she was there and they were", she stopped._

 _She shook her head._

 _"Well, half naked", she finished._

 _"You are not going back there", Seth said, setting his foot down._

* * *

 _Dean's phone started ringing._

 _"Hello", he answered._

 _"Beta Ambrose, Millie wasn't in class after lunch. Did you or the Alpha happen to check her out?", Adam asked._

 _"No. Are you sure Adam?", Dean asked._

 _"Positive. I changed all of my classes to hers like the Alpha said, but she wasn't in our last one and this period is about to start. Not here", Adam said._

 _"Alright. I'll inform the Alpha", Dean said, hanging up._

 _He walked over to Roman. He had his arms crossed over his chest._

 _"She's gone", Dean said._

 _Roman looked over at him._

 _"What?", Roman asked._

 _"Don't act so surprised. You knew this would happen if you kept pushing. I told you. Your mom warned you", Dean said._

 _"Don't take that tone with me, Beta", Roman said, his eyes glowing._

 _Dean jaw shifted._

 _"Apologies", Dean said._

 _Roman started walking ahead. Dean right behind them._

 _"Let's go", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded and got into the truck. Braun and Cesaro getting in as well. Getting to the school, they walked into the office._

 _"Alpha Reigns, what can we do for you?", Trish asked._

 _"My mate has somehow disappeared from your school. Now, I need to know how?", Roman said._

 _Trish nodded. She smirked._

 _"If she's under eighteen, anyone can check her out as long as they are under her guardian list", Trish said._

 _"That's not what I asked", Roman said._

 _"I know", Trish said._

 _"I'm losing my patience, principal Stratus", Roman said._

 _"I'm sorry about that, but you aren't under her guardian list. I have no obligation to tell you where or with who she left. I protect my students, Alpha Roman. Yes, even a human", she said calmly._

 _He growled. Dean sighed. There was no point in trying to get her to talk. She wasn't in our pack._

 _"If we are done. I have work to do, like suspending one of your own", she said._

 _"Why?", Roman asked._

 _"He and a few of his friends beat up another student", she replied._

 _"I'll take care of it", Roman said._

 _"I hope so. Your mate is the reason for the fight. I don't blame her, like you do. They were protecting her", she said._

 _Roman nodded. They left the school._

 _"Did any of you find out anything?", Roman asked._

 _"Someone saw her brother pull into the school", Cesaro said._

 _Roman nodded._

 _"Get Alpha Rollins on the phone. Now", Roman said._

 _"On it", Braun said._

* * *

 _As they were finishing their ice creams, Seth got a call from his mom. She asked him to bring back Millie. Roman was not happy._

 _"Call his mom, she needs to be there too", he said._

 _"Oh Seth, what did you do?", his mom sighed._

 _He looked at his little sister. No smile on her face. He could see the sadness in her eyes and he didn't like that._

 _"What I had to do. We'll be home soon, mom", he said._

 _"We'll be here", she replied._

 _He knew that meant Roman was there as well. Millie looked up from her ice cream._

 _"Is he mad?", she asked softly._

 _"He has no right to be", Seth said._

 _"Do you think he'll let me see dad?", she asked._

 _"I don't see why not", Seth said with a smile._

 _She returned it, but it didn't reach her eyes like it always did._

 _"We should get home", she said._

 _He nodded._

* * *

 _Once they got home. Millie recognized Roman's truck. She took a deep breath before getting off of Seth's car. They walked in together to see everyone watching them._

 _"Millie", her mom said._

 _"She had nothing to do with this. I checked her out", Seth said._

 _His mom sighed._

 _"You had no right. She is mine", Roman said, eyes glowing._

 _Seth returned it._

 _"I am her guardian. I had every right, especially when she calls me crying", Seth shot back._

 _Dean stood back, Braun and Cesaro did as well._

 _"Then you call my pack and my Beta will pick her up", Roman said standing._

 _"Oh good. That way you can just lock her up in a room. Not allowed to go outside or to speak to anyone. That's not a life", Seth shouted._

 _"What happens on my land, is my business", Roman said._

 _Seth laughed. Bayley stood near her husband, in case she needed to intervene._

 _"Of course. Kinda like when she walked in on you with your second.", Seth said._

 _Brie looked at Roman and stood slowly._

 _"I don't know how it works in your pack, Alpha, but in mine, it's wrong. You're no Alpha", Seth spat._

 _Roman was about to jump at Seth._

 _"Stop", Millie shouted._

 _Everyone froze and looked at her. She wiped her tears._

 _"Just stop", she said._

 _The front door opened again and Roman's mom walked in, along with Becky and Nia._

 _"I guess we're late to the party girls", she said to Nia and Becky._

 _Millie took a step towards Roman._

 _"I would like to see my dad before we go", she said._

 _"No", Roman said._

 _He walked passed her and his mom stopped him. Her hand against his chest._

 _"Millie, go on and see your dad", Patricia said, her eyes not leaving her son's._

 _She was hesitant to go. Looking between mother and son. She didn't want to put them against each other. Dean placed his hand on her back._

 _"I'll come with you to keep an eye on you", he said, more for Roman than her._

 _She nodded. He followed her up the stairs and to her parents room. Her dad was laying on the bed, just like Sika. Millie laid beside him and hugged him._

 _"I miss you daddy", she whispered._

 _She kissed his cheek before standing. She wiped her fresh tears and looked at Dean._

 _"I didn't mean to", she stopped._

 _Dean nodded._

 _"I know", he said._

 _She nodded. They walked out of his room and went to hers. She grabbed a few extra things to keep her occupied while locked up._

 _"What's all that?", Dean asked._

 _"I like drawing, my dad says I'm really good, but then again I'm his child. I couldn't train with everyone else so, my mom found a way to keep me entertained.", she said._

 _He nodded. She showed him one._

 _"Nice. Who's the wolf?", he asked._

 _"My dad", she replied._

 _She smiled. She put it all inside a bag and he took it._

 _"Let's go", he said._

 _She walked down first. Roman was not there anymore. Patricia smiled at her._

 _"How is he?", she asked._

 _"Sleeping", she replied._

 _She nodded._

 _"Ready to go?", she asked Millie._

 _Millie nodded again. She looked at her mom and hugged her._

 _"I love you my sweet girl", her mom whispered._

 _"Let me know when dad wakes", she said._

 _Brie nodded. She went over to Seth and hugged him tight._

 _"Thank you", she whispered._

 _"Anytime", he replied._

 _She hugged Bayley next._

 _"Hey, once your done with that new drawing, I want to see it.", Bayley said._

 _"Of course", Millie said._

 _"Dean, take her home", Patricia said._

 _Dean nodded. Once they were gone, Patricia looked at Brie._

 _"I guess we should discuss my son's behavior", she said._

 _Brie nodded._

 _"We need too", Brie said._

 _ **Origin- is the prequel to this story. That one will only be updated on Sat. & Sun. A few of you suggested adding Flashbacks and a prequel, so that's what I'll do. Thanks so much guys for the help.**_


	18. Chapter 18-Not Weak

_They sat, Becky sitting beside her. Nia on her other side._

 _"She's a lovely girl. You raised her well, especially when it comes to her Alpha duties", Becky said._

 _Brie smiled._

 _"I always hoped she would have a mate. I didn't care what his rank was as long as he made her happy. My daughter is not happy, Pat", Brie said._

 _Patricia nodded._

 _"I know. My son is very stubborn and I've warned him. I heard about the situation with Lana and I set my foot down with him. He pushed her away, nothing happened this time", Patricia said._

 _"If Lana does anything to hurt my baby", Patricia smiled._

 _"I will personally drag her to you and you have permission to take her head", Patricia said._

 _Brie nodded._

 _"She doesn't have a mean bone in her body, but everyone has their limit. Seth taught her a few fighting moves, so if anyone in your pack wants to keep her training, they can", Brie said._

 _"I can help her there. She and I will be spending a lot of time together. You won't need to worry", Becky said._

 _"I can help too", Nia said._

 _Brie nodded. She was glad her daughter had a few friends._

 _"I kind of want to see that temper. The Rollins pack has a reputation to uphold", Patricia smiled._

 _"We haven't been that in a long time", Brie smirked._

 _"It was scary back then", Patricia said._

 _Brie nodded._

 _"Thankfully my husband is a changed man. His father too. Who would have thought the birth of his little human would change him and her grandpa. Two grown men who fall weak at the sight of her.", Brie laughed softly._

 _"But would also kill for her. Which don't get me wrong, its a good thing. Especially with the rogues on the loose", Patricia said._

 _Brie nodded._

* * *

 _Millie and Dean got to Roman's house. Dean looked over at her. Her eyes were on the bag she was hugging._

 _"I'm not allowed to go with you. He wants to speak to you in private", Dean said._

 _She nodded, not taking her eyes off her bag. She got off and walked up the steps to Roman's home. Getting inside, he didn't even stand. She closed the door behind her._

 _"Do you have any idea the destruction you caused today?", he asked._

 _"I just needed a few minutes to clear my head", she said._

 _"Of what? You haven't done anything but stay inside this house. You have no problems to worry about", he said._

 _He sighed._

 _"Three of my pack members were suspended for a week for fighting, because of you", he said._

 _She looked at him._

 _"I don't know anything about a fight, how could it possibly be my fault", she said._

 _"Was someone calling you names or trying to pick a fight at all?", he asked._

 _She was going to say no, but then remembered that guy in her class, hell, everyone. She sighed._

 _"I didn't ask them to fight for me", she mumbled._

 _"You don't have too. You are, apart of this pack now, they will defend you no matter what", he said._

 _She knew he was going to say Alpha female, but he caught himself on time. She was done tip toeing around him and his anger. He wanted to be mad, so could she._

 _"Anything else you want to blame me for?", she asked._

 _"Don't leave school without my permission", he said._

 _She glared at him._

 _"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do.", she said._

 _He stood._

 _"I have every right. You ruined everything I had planned. My father is in a coma because of you, your dad is in the same state. When are you going to realize that it was your fault", Roman shouted._

 _She flinched and looked down._

 _"Go to your room", he said, turning away from her._

 _"My brother said it wasn't my fault. Whether I had a wolf or not, it still would have happened. You can't keep blaming me. I know that's an easy way out", he stopped her by pushing her against the wall and looking down at her._

 _"Easy way out? No sweetheart, far from it, and if you had your wolf, you could have helped my dad instead of running away. You're a weak human who needs to be protected", he growled._

 _"I'm not weak", she said, before kneeing him between his legs._

 _He groaned and laid on the floor. His hands holding his manhood. She quickly made her way out of the house._

 _"Millie", he growled._

 _She didn't run, it would only tempt his wolf to chase her. She had to get to Sika and Patricia's house, or at least get as close as she could._

 _"Alpha female, what are you doing out of the house?", Braun asked, joining her on her walk._

 _"I needed air", she shrugged._

 _"Does the Alpha know you're out?", he asked, looking back in the direction of the Alpha's house._

 _"Maybe", she said._

 _He sighed._

 _"I have to get you back there before", they were stopped by a very loud and angry howl._

 _"Oh shit", she whispered._

 _Braun looked at her._

 _"Which way is Mrs. Reigns house?", she asked._

 _Braun was going to tell her it was best to go home. She stopped him before he could._

 _"Okay look, I know, but I don't want to be around him right now. Please", she said quickly, before looking in the direction she came from._

 _Braun sighed._

 _"Take a left here and go down the street, and then a right. You can't miss it, it's the big house in the middle at the end", he said._

 _She nodded and quickly ran. Pack members watched her and whispered. She heard the howl again, but this time it was closer. She pushed herself harder, silently thanking her brother for all of their training._

 _Hearing paws behind her hitting the pavement. She pushed herself more, reaching the front door and opening it before walking in and shutting it in his face._

 _She locked it._

 _"Hello", Millie jumped and turned to face a man who looked a bit like Roman's dad._

 _She was trying to catch her breath._

 _"You must be Millie. I'm guessing that angry black wolf out there is my nephew Roman", he said, with a smile of amusement._

 _She looked at the door and nodded._

 _"I'm Afa Reigns, Sika's brother", he said._

 _Millie smiled._

 _"Don't be scared, he won't hurt you", Afa said._

 _"How's Sika?", she asked softly._

 _"Doing better. Should be any day now", Afa said._

 _The back door opened and Roman came in. Shorts hanging low on his hips. Millie moved behind Afa._

 _"Don't ever run from me", Roman said._

 _"She was raised by wolves, she knows not to run. The question here is, why did she?", his uncle asked, giving Roman a look._

 _"She kicked me", Roman said, holding his junk._

 _Afa started laughing so hard tears started falling. Roman rolled his eyes, Millie tried her best to hide her smirk. Afa turned to Millie and patted her head._

 _"And you said she couldn't protect herself", Afa said to Roman._

 _"That won't always save her", Roman mumbled, his eyes on Millie._

 _"I'm sorry", she said._

 _Afa waited for Roman's response, but when none came, he sent him a look._

 _"All is forgiven", Roman said._

 _Afa nodded towards his nephew, then looked at Millie with a smile._

 _"Would you like to see Sika?", he asked._

 _Roman took a step forward._

 _"No", he said sharply._

 _Afa raised a brow._

 _"He might be your father, but he's been my brother longer. I know for a fact that he would want to see her", Afa said._

 _Roman looked away. Afa took Millie's hand and took her upstairs. She was a bit nervous as he opened the door. They walked in and Sika was laying there like her dad._

 _"Do you know how long this takes?", she asked._

 _"Your father and Sika were badly injured, usually Alphas heal faster, but when it's this severe, it takes a bit. The poison needed to run its course", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"Alphas are big and strong, but even the strongest fall sometimes", Afa said._

 _She took Sika's hand._

 _"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. He would also hurt anyone who tells you otherwise. When he wakes, Roman is going to have to answer to him and it won't be pretty", Afa said._

 _"I don't want him to get in trouble. He's just scared", Millie said._

 _Afa nodded and looked at his brother. The door to the room opened again and Roman entered. Millie released Sika's hand._

 _"My mother is here", he said._

 _Afa nodded and wrapped an arm around Millie. Keeping a good distance away from Roman. Getting downstairs, Patricia smiled at her. Millie went over and hugged her._

 _"Roman, why don't you go and find something to do. Leave me and my daughter alone for a few minutes", Patricia said, not even looking at him._

 _Afa leaned down and whispered in her ear. Letting her know what happened between Roman and Millie. She laughed and Roman once again rolled his eyes._

 _"Alright, enough", Roman said._

 _"Your mother was right, you can defend yourself", Patricia said to Millie._

 _"I'll be back for her", Roman said._

 _Patricia waved him away._

 _"I didn't mean to kick him. He was just so infuriating and it was a reflex", Millie said._

 _"I have no problems with what you did. I know my son and how he's been acting towards you. If you asked me, I think he deserves it", Patricia said._

 _Millie laughed softly._

 _"Would you like to stay here with me till Roman grows up and gets his act together?", she asked._

 _"I would like that, but I think it would be a better idea if I worked it out with him", Millie said._

 _Patricia smiled and nodded._

 _"I was hoping you would say that", she said._

 _Patricia handed her some color pencils._

 _"Your mother was telling me about your love for drawing. I saw some of them, very beautiful and so realistic. You're really talented", she said._

 _Millie smiled._

 _"Thank you", Millie said._

 _Patricia nodded._

 _"I can't wait to see what else you come up with", Patricia said._

 _Millie stood and left their house. Making her way back to Roman's house. He was sitting on the front steps. She stopped in front of him. He was holding her sketch book._

 _"We need to talk", he said, without taking his eyes off the drawing._

 _She nodded._

 _"Leave your stuff in your room and then come back out here", he said, handing her back the book._

 _Again she nodded. Going inside and leaving her things in her room. Making her way back out, he stood and tilted his head to get her to follow._


	19. Chapter 19-Scent

_She followed him till they were deep in the woods, almost near the territory line._

 _"I shouldn't have kicked you, I was just mad", she said._

 _He turned to face her._

 _"I guess I can admit that I deserved it", he replied._

 _She nodded and picked at her nails. He approached her. Her sweet scent was intoxicating, its why he never got too close._

 _"You'll be training with Nia and Becky. You also have permission to walk around our territory, if you must. I won't keep you locked up anymore", he said._

 _She looked up at him._

 _"Thanks. Is this a trick? Or a test?", she replied._

 _"No", he replied._

 _He took her arm and lifted it. His mark was still visible. Her scent was stronger and he closed his eyes._

 _"Do you know what pheromones are?", he asked._

 _She swallowed._

 _"It lets a male know when his female is", she stopped him._

 _"Roman", she said softly._

 _His lips pressed against the mark on her wrist. They started trailing up her arm, she shook with the feel of his lips. Feeling his warm breath against her neck before his lips pressed a kiss. She closed her eyes. His hands pulled her closer to him._

 _One hand buried in her hair, before his lips pressed hard against hers. He knew he shouldn't, but his instinct to mate with her was strong. He laid her back and slowly removed her clothes and the little clothes he had on. She could feel his hardness against her thigh._

 _His hand gripped her thigh and lifted it to rest on his hip. Without a word, he pushed into her. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders. She groaned, uncomfortable. He knew it would be at first for her. He continued to let his instinct and wolf guide him. He realized how wrong that was, this should have been special for her._

 _She tried to kiss him again after it started to feel good for her, but he pulled away and turned his face. He was ashamed and didn't deserve it. This wasn't how he planned it to go, but it was too late to stop it._

 _His thrusts were rougher now and faster. She moaned. With a few more thrusts, he stopped and pulled away. Sitting up and breathing heavy. Millie laid back, wanting to catch her breath as well. She finally sat up beside him. Leaning over and kissing his shoulder. He looked at her and shook his head before standing up and getting dressed._

 _He didn't deserve her sweet gesture. She suddenly felt discouraged._

 _"Was it not", she stopped, embarrassed to even ask._

 _He finished getting dressed and set his hands on his hips without looking at her._

 _"Get dressed and get home", he said, before walking away._

 _She brushed her sweaty hair back._

 _"Of course he didn't enjoy it, you idiot.", she mumbled, hurt._

 _She didn't imagine her first time to end like this, hell she didn't think it would start the way it did. She had pictured it so many times, but him walking away the way he did, wasn't part of it._

 _After she dressed, she made her way back to Roman's house. Thankfully no one was out. Maybe she had done something wrong. Thinking about it over and over again, nothing told her she messed up somewhere._

 _"Alpha Female", she stopped and turned to Braun._

 _"You don't have to call me that, besides, I don't think Roman would like it", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I was on my way to your house. The Alpha wanted me to make sure you got home safely", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"Where is he?", she asked._

 _Maybe if she could talk to him. Ask him where she went wrong or what she could fix to make it better. Braun hesitated._

 _"He's with Lana", he said._

 _"Oh", she said, trying not to let it sound like it hurt._

 _"Do you need him? I can fetch him for you", he said._

 _She shook her head no quickly. Of course he would go and find something better. Someone who knew what they were doing._

 _She continued walking. Trying not to let Braun see how much it hurt her, but she knew he could tell. She also knew the pack knew what she and Roman had just done. Making it more embarrassing and humiliating for her._

* * *

 _"You what?", Lana yelled._

 _Roman shrugged._

 _"Its just happened", he said._

 _She was seething. Without thinking, she slapped him, hard._

 _"You promised me", she yelled._

 _He placed his hand against his cheek. It didn't hurt, she wasn't as strong as he was, but it did piss him off. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall._

 _"You will do right to remember who I am.", he growled, before releasing her._

 _Lana rubbed her wrist._

 _"So now what? You expect me to fuck you on the side while you make her your female? No.", Lana said._

 _"I've never been with another woman and you know it. She was my first, you and I have never done more than touch", he said._

 _She rolled her eyes._

 _"Shoving your dick in my mouth, is more than just touching", she replied._

 _"Then I'll be honest with her about that. I will not have a mistress. Plan for your pack exchange. I'll need you away from my mate", Roman said._

 _"What?", Lana shouted._

 _Roman rubbed his eyes._

 _"You really think I would keep you around my mate, my human mate", he said._

 _He chuckled and shook his head._

 _"Pack. The exchange will be this weekend. I'm sending you to a good pack, Styles pack", Roman said._

 _"You fuck her and suddenly you're in love", she said._

 _"That's how the bond works Lana. When you find your true mate, you'll see. I've always loved her, pushing her away had to be done for the packs future, but I am done hurting her. She doesn't know it, but I regret it all. I am putting my heart first now. And yeah, maybe fucking her made me realize that I was being a damn idiot", he said._

 _Lana crossed her arms over her chest. Roman nodded and left. Getting home, he knew he had to explain things to Millie. He kicked himself for leaving her there the way that he did. Getting to her room, he knocked._

 _"Yeah?", she asked, door still closed._

 _"Can I have a second of your time?", he asked._

 _"No", she shouted._

 _He nodded. He could feel her heartache in their bond. He had a lot of making up to do._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow morning then", he said, before walking away._

 _She needed space. Getting to his room, he walked in and closed the door behind him._

* * *

 _The next morning, Millie was leaving for school. She woke up extra early and walked to Dean and Becky's house. Waiting for him outside on the steps. When he walked out, he was surprised to find her there._

 _"Hey, shit, am I late?", he asked._

 _"No, I just didn't want to see Roman", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Let's go", he said._

 _Getting in his truck, he drove them to her school. Glancing at her from time to time._

 _"So um, I thought after what happened between you and him that things would be good now", he said._

 _"I hate pack bonds", she mumbled._

 _He chuckled._

 _"Hater. Just because you don't have one", he teased._

 _"I wish I did", she mumbled._

 _He felt bad now._

 _"So, what did he do now?", he asked, changing the topic._

 _She blushed._

 _"Come on, maybe I can help. I know Roman", he said._

 _"How do you know if you did it right?", she asked._

 _Dean was confused till it hit him._

 _"Oh", he blushed._

 _"Never mind, forget it", she said, blushing too._

 _"No, it, you just caught me off guard", he said._

 _"Maybe, if it's okay, I can see my mom after school?", she asked._

 _"I can talk to Roman", he said._

 _She nodded. Now Dean was curious._

 _"Did he say that it was bad?", he asked._

 _She shook her head no._

 _"The way he acted after. He just got dressed and left.", she said shrugging._

 _"He just left you there?", Dean asked pissed._

 _She nodded._

 _"Don't say anything to him, okay. I just want to talk to my mom", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Promise", he said._

 _She nodded and got off of his truck when he pulled into the school. He waved to her as she walked into the school. He promised her he wouldn't tell Roman, but she didn't say anything about snitching to his mom._

 _Roman knew better than to leave a newly mated female alone. If the pack saw her walk out of the woods without him, they would think she was just his play thing and not their Alpha Female._

 _He wasn't going to let Millie turn into another Lana. Females like that get branded as whores for life and are constantly disrespected by pack members._

 _He also couldn't understand why Roman would just leave her there. It was her first time and he knew damn well, it was also Roman's first._

 _"Brother, what did you do", Dean mumbled to himself._


	20. Chapter 20-Not Okay

_Millie walked up to her locker and found the books she needed. Naomi and Carmella approached her cautiously._

 _"What?", she asked._

 _"We came to apologize, but you have to understand, our Alpha made a command and we had to obey it", Carmella said._

 _"You still could have found a way to tell me", Millie said, zipping up her bag and walking towards her first class._

 _The girls followed._

 _"This is true, but we are sorry", Naomi said._

 _"I forgive you both. I get it. I grew up around an Alpha dad and brother.", she said._

 _The girls hugged._

* * *

 _Roman had woken up that morning hoping to catch Millie before school so they could talk. When he went to her room, she was gone. Making his way downstairs, she wasn't there either. He called Dean, and his friend assured him Millie got to school._

 _"By the way, your mom wants to see you", Dean said._

 _Before Roman could ask if he knew what it was about, Dean hung up on him. Roman made his way to his mom's house. He walked in to see his mom and uncle Afa talking._

 _"Sit. Now", his mom said stern._

 _She only used that voice when she was pissed with him. Ever since he was a little boy, she used that voice._

 _"What's this about? Is dad okay?", he asked, sitting._

 _"This is about you mating with Millie and leaving her in the woods", his mom said._

 _He swallowed._

 _"I didn't mean too. I just, I needed to get rid of Lana. That's where I went. I thought that the sooner I told her to leave, she won't be able to plan to hurt Millie", Roman said._

 _"That doesn't mean you leave her there naked and vulnerable.", his mom said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I know. I messed up and I wanted to apologize to her last night, but she wouldn't see me. I decided to give her the night. I tried to talk to her this morning, but she was gone", he said._

 _"You better hope she forgives you. This pack is not okay, if you two aren't okay", Afa said._

 _Roman nodded._

 _"She wants to see her mother today. Pick her up, talk on the way there, because you will let her see her mother", his mom said, leaving no room for an argument._

 _He nodded._

 _"What changed your mind?", his uncle asked._

 _"It was exhausting pushing her away when she was so close. It was easier when she lived across the river. I love this pack, but I just couldn't deny it anymore. I want my mate, my wolf wants his mate. If no heir comes from it, I'm okay with that. I just want her", he said._

 _His mom smiled._

 _"About time. Lets just hope its not too little too late", she said._

 _"I hope not. I will do whatever it takes to convince her that I want her, and only her", he replied._

* * *

 _Lana drove into town, which was neutral ground for all packs. Just like the schools were. Seeing who she was looking for, she smirked._

 _"I figured you would show", she said._

 _"I want Alpha Rollins dead. When you told me you had something of his, something he loves more than anything, I figured I'd give you a chance to say your peace", Bray smirked._

 _She sat across from him._

 _"Every time you show up to attack, you miss her. I hand her to you on a silver platter and you miss completely", Lana whispered._

 _"No. The first time we attacked, she was as good as dead. Your new Alpha was the one to save her.", Bray said._

 _Lana rolled her eyes._

 _"Don't remind me", she mumbled._

 _"He's mated with her, hasn't he?", Bray asked with a knowing smile._

 _"If you would have done your job, I would be Alpha Female right now. You would have Colby Rollins pack, his mate, and his son's head on a stick", Lana growled._

 _Others turned to face the commotion._

 _"Quiet down", Bray growled, his eyes glowing._

 _Lana had to obey, he was an Alpha._

 _"He's given her free rein. Watch and wait, only attack when there is an opening. She won't sense you anyway, she has no wolf", Lana said._

 _"She doesn't, but she does have their blood. Healing a bit slower, not as fast, and not as strong.", Bray said._

 _"Pathetic", Lana said._

 _"She won't be able to give him an heir either", Matt pointed out._

 _"I know all this already, he told me. What I need to know, is that you are going to get it done this time", Lana said._

 _"Promise", Bray said._

 _"Why do you want him dead anyway? You never told me", she said._

 _"That's my business", he said, the look he had on his face scared her a bit._

 _"Whatever, just get the bitch", she said._

 _Lana stood, unaware that someone had been listening in. She paid her tab and left. She had to let her Alpha know._

* * *

 _Roman drove to the school and parked. Climbing out of his truck and leaning back against it. Students would pass and acknowledge him. He would send them a nod. Hearing the bell ring, he stood up straighter, nervous for her reaction when she saw him._

 _Seeing his cousins with their mates. Millie was between them. Jey noticed him and pulled the girls back._

 _"What's up?", she asked._

 _"He's waiting on you", Jey said._

 _She looked towards Roman and sighed. Closing the space between them._

 _"What did I do now?", she asked._

 _He flinched. He had gone too far._

 _"Nothing. I came to take you to your mother. You asked to see her", he said._

 _She nodded. He opened her door. Grabbing the flowers he had picked up on his way there. He handed them to her. She was confused at first, but took them._

 _"My female", he said, holding the door open for her._

 _"Thank you", she said softly._

 _She climbed into the truck and he closed the door. Walking around to his side. They drove in silence for a bit. He was trying to work up the courage to apologize and ask for her forgiveness._

 _"We need to talk about what happened yesterday.", he said._

 _"Not now, I just want to see my family.", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"When we get home", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"How was school?", he asked._

 _She glanced at him._

 _"Fine. I have my friends back. Also getting ready for graduation", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"I have a lot to apologize for", he said._

 _She shook her head. One minute he was blaming everything on her and the next he was being sweet._

 _Pulling into her home, she quickly got off and ran inside. Her mom hugged her tight. Roman followed a few seconds later. He closed the door just as Seth hugged his sister._

 _Roman noticed her mom smell her. Her eyes went from her daughter to him._

 _"You've mated", she said._

 _Roman sent a nod._

 _"Can we talk momma?", Millie asked._

 _Brie nodded and wrapped an arm around Millie. Walking towards the back to her dad's or well, now her brother's office._

 _"So, how do you feel?", her mom asked, excited for her._

 _"A little disappointed", she said._

 _"Oh well, the first for some I guess", Millie stopped her mom._

 _"No, that was, it was amazing", Millie said._

 _"Then what disappointed you?", her mom asked._

 _"I don't think he enjoyed it very much", Millie said blushing._

 _"Did he tell you that?", her mom asked._

 _"He didn't have too. His actions spoke louder", Millie said._

 _Her mom waited for her to tell her what happened. Millie took a deep breath._

 _"Well I tried to kiss him and he turned his face away. I thought maybe I just read the signal wrong, but then, after, he couldn't get dressed fast enough", Millie said, looking down at her hands._

 _Brie shook her head._

 _"But that's not the worst part", Millie said._

 _Brie really hoped this had nothing to do with Lana._

 _"He went to her, after. I wanted to know what I did wrong, but when I asked for him, they let me know he went to her", Millie said, wiping her tear._

 _"Stupid boy", Brie mumbled._

 _"I just remember all the stories you told me about mates and how special it was. I should have figured those stories didn't apply to me since I'm human", Millie said._

 _Brie brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear._

 _"Stay here", her mom said._

 _"Momma, don't", Millie said standing._

 _Brie placed her hands on Millie's shoulders._

 _"That Alpha is about to learn a very hard lesson", Brie said._

 _Brie walked out and Millie followed right after. Roman stood up straight, like he knew what was coming. He felt it in the bond he had with Millie. She couldn't feel it because she had no wolf._

 _"My daughter isn't going back with you", Brie said._

 _"I respectfully disagree. She is my mate and I need her, our pack needs her", Roman said calmly._

 _Brie crossed her arms over her chest._

 _"She doesn't need you right now. She needs me, her brother, and her father. I think you've humiliated her enough", Brie said._

 _Seth growled and looked at Roman. Bayley took her mate's arm._

 _"I know what I've done and I take any punishment Millie wants to give me.", Roman said._

 _He looked at Millie._

 _"We need to talk about what happened, but if you would feel better staying with your family, for now, I understand.", Roman said._

 _Millie looked from him to her mom and brother._


	21. Chapter 21-Awake

_Millie had chosen to stay with her family for the night._

 _"So", her mom said._

 _Millie blushed._

 _"How did it feel? How did you feel?", her mom asked._

 _"Mom", Millie whined._

 _"Oh come on, we can talk about this. We talked about it before you did it", Brie said._

 _"It was fine, it was just after I didn't like", Millie said, looking into her cup of orange juice._

 _Brie nodded. She knew her mom was waiting for more._

 _"He was gentle when he touched me.", Millie said._

 _Brie smiled._

 _"Don't tell dad, when he wakes up", Millie said._

 _"You know I have too. A disrespect to you, is a disrespect to him. Your dad has a right to challenge him", Brie said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"I know you feel embarrassed around him because you think he didn't enjoy it, but don't. You did nothing wrong. The next time he wants to talk, you agree and talk. Tell him how he made you feel", her mom said._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"I'm going to get some rest.", Millie said._

 _Brie nodded. Millie went up to her room, but not before stopping with her dad. She laid beside him and hugged him._

 _"I really need you right now daddy", she whispered._

 _She heard him groan before shifting a bit. She sat up, getting off the bed and going towards the door._

 _"Mom, Seth", she yelled down the stairs._

 _Going back into her parents bedroom, her dad sat up and stretched. She heard popping every time he did._

 _"Daddy", she said._

 _He turned to look at her and smiled. She went over to him and hugged him, he did the same. Kissing the top of her head._

 _"Hello to you too my baby", he said._

 _She cried into his chest. Her mom and brother showed up at the door. Her mom in tears at seeing her husband, finally awake._

 _"About time old man", Seth said._

 _Colby chuckled at his son._

 _"You know me son, I like to make an entrance", Colby said._

 _Millie moved away a bit so her mom could hug and kiss her husband._

 _"Hi my mate", Colby said to Brie._

 _"I wonder if Roman's dad is awake too", Seth said._

 _Millie looked at him._

 _"You should call him and see", Seth said._

 _Millie nodded. After telling him she was staying with her family, he looked a bit upset with her. Going down to the living room and calling Roman. No one answered at his house, so she called Carmella._

 _"Mella, its Millie, sorry to bother you, but Roman didn't answer at his place", Carmella cut her off._

 _"Mill, Alpha Sika is awake. He woke up a few minutes ago", Carmella said._

 _Millie smiled._

 _"I'm glad. My dad's awake too. If you don't mind linking that message to your, our pack", Millie said._

 _She had to remember she was now Alpha female of Reigns pack._

 _"I will Millie, and I'm happy for you. I know how much your dad means to you", Carmella said._

 _"Yeah", Millie said._

 _"Do you want me to tell my Alpha you were looking for him?", Mella asked._

 _"No, its okay", Millie said._

 _She hung up with Carmella before she could say anything else. Going back upstairs to her family. She sat on the bed with her parents as her brother leaned against the wall._

 _"Alpha Sika is awake too", Millie said._

 _"I figured", her dad nodded._

 _"So does this mean Seth has to step down now?", Millie asked._

 _"No. He stepped up and now he is Alpha of this pack. I'm retired as of now, well, first comes the challenge", Colby said to his daughter._

 _She smiled._

 _"And you missy, I've missed a lot with you. Like Roman taking you from me while I couldn't fight for you", he said._

 _"He blamed me", she said._

 _He touched her cheek._

 _"I know, but that doesn't give him the right to take you. He was suppose to wait till you were of age and out of school", her dad said._

 _"He has a lot to answer to now that dad is awake", her brother said._

 _"A lot", her dad repeated._

 _She looked down. Colby looked at his wife and son._

 _"Leave us a moment", he said._

 _Brie nodded and kissed him before getting up. Seth following out his mother and closed the door behind him. Colby reached out for his daughter and pulled her closer to him._

 _"I might have been in a coma, but I could still hear our packs link", he said._

 _He tapped his daughter's chin like he use to do when she was little._

 _"Your mother also linked me about", he stopped and cleared his throat._

 _She blushed, feeling her cheeks warm._

 _"He shouldn't have left you the way he did, especially it being your first time. I will be challenging him and I'm sure he knows it.", Colby said._

 _"Do I have too stay with him?", she asked._

 _Colby sighed._

 _"I'm afraid so. Mating made you official mates. I know you don't feel it because you're human, but he does. You leaving or rejecting him, would basically drive him mad, angry, depressed.", Colby said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I will make sure he steps up, and now that Sika is also awake, he will do the same", Colby said._

 _"Okay", she said._

* * *

 _His dad was awake, and Roman was glad he finally was. He was getting worried there for a moment. After his dad berated him for what he had done to Millie, Carmella came with a message._

 _"Sorry to bother you, Alphas. Alpha Millie called, her father is also awake. Alpha Roman, she tried to call you, but you weren't home", Carmella said._

 _"Thank you Mella", Roman said._

 _She bowed and left. Sika looked at his son._

 _"He wants to challenge you", Sika said._

 _Roman looked at his father._

 _"And I'll take it", Roman said._

 _"You will respect that girl the way she deserves. Treat her like the queen that she is. The last thing you want is this going to wolf council and they cut your bond to her. Yes, they can do that", Sika said._

 _Roman swallowed._

 _"I hear its painful", Sika said._

 _"Of course it is. They rip your mate from your soul", Roman said._

 _"Then take care of your soul", his mom said to him._

 _Roman stood._

 _"I'm going to pay a visit to Alpha Colby", Roman said._

 _"Bring me Millie, I want to see her", Sika said._

 _"Yes, father", Roman said, before leaving._

 _Roman left his parents house. Dean right behind his Alpha._

 _"How's your dad?", he asked._

 _"Same old man he was before the coma", Roman said._

 _Dean chuckled._

 _"How much trouble are you in?", Dean asked._

 _"A shit ton. Not only do I have too answer to one Alpha, but two. Millie's dad can challenge me for her", Roman said._

 _"But you already mated her", Dean said._

 _"I know, but you have to remember that I took her without his permission. Its either a challenge or he takes this to the wolf council and they rip her away from me", Roman said._

 _"Ouch", Dean said._

 _"Tell me about it", Roman mumbled._

 _"Alpha Seth approved the visit. I called him as soon as you linked me", Dean said._

 _Roman nodded. Getting in Dean's truck, they drove across their territory and to Rollins pack. Crossing the bridge that connected them. Getting to the Alpha house, Roman and Dean knocked. Millie answered the door, her smile fell as soon as she saw him._

 _"Your father is awake and I would like a word with him", Roman said._

 _Millie nodded and opened the door wider._

 _"I know you asked for your space, but this talk needs to happen now", Roman said._

 _"I know. I'll get him", Millie said, leaving them in the living room and going upstairs to her parents room._

 _She knocked and her mom opened the door._

 _"Roman and his Beta are here for dad", she said softly._

 _Her dad opened the door wider and quickly made his way downstairs. She followed behind her mom._

 _"Alpha Colby, glad to see you up and awake", Roman said._

 _"Wish I could say the same about seeing you", Colby said._

 _Roman looked at Millie before looking back at Colby and nodding._

 _"I understand what I have to answer too. I took your daughter without a challenge, I'm ready for it when you are", Roman said._

 _Colby nodded._

 _"I'll give you a few days", Colby said._

 _Roman smirked. His dad had always told him that Colby was very cocky when it came to Alphas. Roman looked at Millie. Its a reputation the pack had earned._

 _"I'm glad you have your dad back, Mill.", Roman said._

 _"Thank you", she replied._

 _He swallowed._

 _"We need to talk, please. We don't have to leave your father's territory", Roman said._

 _Brie raised a brow at her daughter and Millie looked at Roman. She nodded. Roman looked at Dean._

 _"I'll head back on my own once I'm done.", Roman said to Dean._

 _Dean nodded and left. Roman held his hand out to Millie. She hesitated before taking it._

 _"I'll bring her right back once we are done", Roman said._

 _Her parents nodded. This was how it was suppose to be before he took her. Courting her._


	22. Chapter 22-Personal

_They walked side by side through her families territory. Roman noticed as pack members glared at him. They were not okay with him taking her._

 _"So, about what happened, you know, between us", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"I never meant to treat you the way that I did. I was disappointed in myself, it had nothing to do with you. That wasn't the way I planned things to go", he said._

 _"Because it was me instead of Lana", she said._

 _He stopped and so did she._

 _"No. No matter how hard I tried to tell myself to let you go, I couldn't. You were my first thought in the morning and my last. I couldn't stay away from you, I had to force myself.", he said._

 _"Because I can't give you an heir?", she asked._

 _He swallowed, but nodded._

 _"How do you know I can't?", she asked._

 _"The stories", she stopped him by taking a step towards him._

 _"Stories? The same ones who involved humans with no wolf blood.", she said._

 _"You make a point, but I couldn't take my chances. It was easier to blame you because I couldn't allow myself to fall deeper. For my pack and their future", he said._

 _She looked towards the green trees._

 _"When I went to see Lana, it wasn't because of the reasons you think. I went to see her to tell her to leave. I didn't want her around you anymore, not when you don't have a wolf to defend you against her.", Roman said._

 _She looked up at him._

 _"I shouldn't have left you alone like that, especially because of our mating. I just thought, the sooner she was gone, the better for us. I was also ashamed of myself, you deserved better than to be mated in the woods.", Roman said._

 _"And is she gone?", Millie asked._

 _"I don't know. I haven't checked. I was more worried about you", he said._

 _"So you just suddenly changed your mind about me?", she asked._

 _"Not suddenly, I always wanted you. I never wanted to scare you, Mill. When you ran, I knew I crossed a line. If I didn't fix it and fast, I would lose you for good. Then your smell, I love that smell", he said._

 _She blushed._

 _"You did nothing wrong. You were amazing", he said._

 _Millie continued walking. Roman could hear rushing water in the distance._

 _"What is that?", he asked._

 _"It's a lake with a waterfall. My dad use to bring me here when I was little. Most of the pack comes here during the summer to swim", she answered._

 _He nodded and followed her towards the noise. She couldn't hear it yet._

 _"What about you telling your pack", he cut her off._

 _"Our pack", he corrected._

 _"Sorry. Our pack, not to talk to me. To ignore me, my friends", she said._

 _"I'm sorry about that too. I know that what happened to our fathers wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known or sensed it. My dad didn't even sense it", Roman said._

 _"I know. When they attacked my brother and I, he didn't sense or smell them either.", Millie said._

 _"Come home with me, Mill. I need you, our pack needs you", he said._

 _Passing the last of the trees, the lake came into view. The waterfall making a beautiful relaxing sound as it hit the lake._

 _"Even if I'm only human?", she asked._

 _He looked at her._

 _"I don't care, and neither do they", he said._

 _She removed her jacket and he raised a brow._

 _"I want to show you something", she said, stripping down to her bra and panties._

 _He nodded and removed his shirt and shoes. She slowly waded into the cool water before diving. He followed. She swam deeper till he spotted an opening and followed her through it._

 _Reaching the other side and swimming to the top. He brushed his wet hair back._

 _"The water is warmer inside here", he said, looking around the cave._

 _There was an opening at the top. Rocks glowing on the walls._

 _"My brother showed me this place. The sun reflects off the water and onto the rocks, making them glow. My teacher told me after I asked her about it", she said._

 _"Its beautiful", he said._

 _She nodded. He looked at her, her eyes on the glowing rocks. It almost looked like her eyes were glowing a beautiful violet. He swam closer to her before wrapping his arms around her. He felt her stiffen a bit, but then she relaxed._

 _His lips brushed her cheek._

 _"Its really too bad you can't feel the bond. It's so strong", he whispered._

 _"Can you explain it to me?", she asked._

 _He turned her to face him. Taking her legs and having her wrap them around his waist. Her arms went around his neck._

 _"It makes your heart beat really fast that you're afraid it's going to burst out of your chest. I have this fluttering feeling in my stomach that never goes away. I shiver every time I feel your warmth beside me, and when you touch me, it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I never want you to stop touching me", he said._

 _She placed her hands against his cheeks and kissed him. Pulling away, he smiled. Licking his lips._

 _"Does that kiss mean you forgive me?", he asked._

 _"Not for everything, but yes. I also wanted to see if you would pull away from me again", she said with a smile._

 _"I will never deny you my lips or anything else you want from me again", he whispered._

 _She rested her forehead against his._

 _"Whatever life I have left, I will dedicate to making you the happiest mate alive.", he promised._

 _"I'll come home", she whispered._

 _He smiled._

 _"I can spare a few days, so you could spend time with your father. After the challenge, you belong to me completely.", he whispered._

 _She pulled away from him a bit._

 _"What is it?", he asked._

 _"You said your dad couldn't sense the rogues when they appeared", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

 _"Not till it was too late", he said._

 _"Is there anything that can block that from wolves?", she asked._

 _"Not that I know of. I mean, Chris might now. You think they used something to block our sense to sneak up on us?", he asked._

 _"We need to talk to my dad", she said, letting him go and swimming back to the other side._

 _Finding their clothes, they redressed and made their way back to her parents house. Walking in, Brie and Colby starred at them._

 _"I don't even want to know why you two are wet", Brie said, hands lifted while shaking her head._

 _"Dad, where's Seth?", she asked._

 _"Probably with Bayley. Why?", her dad said._

 _"I need him. Can you link him to meet us in your office. Also Baron and Beta Finn", she said._

 _Roman growled at Baron's name. Colby stood and smirked._

 _"So you know about Baron. Man, if only I could have seen your face when you found out", Colby said._

 _Brie walked over to her husband and swatted the back of his head. He flinched and rubbed the spot._

 _"Dad, focus", Millie said._

 _"I linked him, let's go", Colby said._

 _"I sent a message out to my parents and my Beta, they'll be here soon", Roman said._

 _Getting to her dad's office, Colby and Brie looked at their youngest._

 _"So what's this about?", her dad asked._

 _"Okay, now hear me out before you disagree with anything", Millie said._

 _"Have I ever done that?", he asked._

 _"No", Millie said._

 _Her dad smiled._

 _"Okay, so, remember when I got attacked by rogues. Seth couldn't sense them till I saw them. Then when they attacked again at the packs gathering, Alpha Sika couldn't sense them either, not till we were close enough to them", she said._

 _Her dad leaned against his desk._

 _"So, you're saying they covered our senses with something.", Brie said._

 _"But the only people who know what to use for that, well, they aren't around anymore. Humans. Hunters", her dad stopped._

 _"Its okay dad. We know its not me", she said._

 _"So then, there's another human?", her dad asked._

 _"No. I believe a wolf in one of our packs is giving these rogues the contents they need to make it.", Roman said._

 _"But why?", Brie asked._

 _"Why else. Our packs are the strongest. Take out the Alphas from both", Colby stood._

 _"They can combine the packs to start a war with the others. They're trying to make one whole pack with one Alpha.", Colby said._

 _Roman nodded._

 _"We have separate packs for a reason. Different kind of wolves in each. Put us together and we will kill each other.", Roman said._

 _"You said your dad was on his way?", Colby asked._

 _Roman nodded._

 _"I need to make a call to the other packs. The faster we find those rogues and deal with them, the better", Colby said._

 _"And the person responsible for this", Roman said._

 _Colby nodded. They walked out of her dad's office so they could call the other Alphas. Seth and Bayley arrived. Millie filled them in._

 _"Its why I couldn't feel them", Seth mumbled._

 _Millie nodded._

 _"But", she stopped._

 _Her brother set a hand on her shoulder. Roman was talking to their parents._

 _"What is it?", he asked._

 _"I don't think combining the packs is the point to these attacks. I feel like its personal, I mean", her brother stopped her._

 _"This isn't your fault, Mill. I want that to get branded into your head.", he said._

 _She smiled and nodded. Bayley brushed Millie's wet hair._

 _"You should go take a shower before you get sick again", she said._

 _Millie nodded. Her family had read up on human illnesses and what could have caused them. Millie felt like some were over exaggerated. She made her way up, half way, she stopped and looked at Roman. He saw the small tilt of her head for him to follow. He stood and followed her up._

 _Seth was going to stop him, but Bayley caught his arm._

 _"Stop. They have every right, besides, its not the first time", she said._

 _Seth huffed and crossed his arms over his chest._

* * *

 _Upstairs, Millie found some of his clothes from the time that he stayed with her when she was sick._

 _"My mom thought it was a good idea to keep it. I also might have slept in your shirt a few times.", she said, handing it to him._

 _"Thanks. My smell comforted you", he said._

 _"My mom, when my dad use to take these long trips, would wear his shirt and I asked her why. She said the same thing you did. It brought her comfort", Millie said._

 _He set the clothes down and she took his hand. Pulling him towards the bathroom._

 _"Lets try this again", she whispered._

 _"Millie, if your dad", she stopped him with a kiss._

 _"We're mates. He can't do anything", she whispered._

 _He nodded, both undressing, and he followed her into the stall. His fingers feeling ever inch of her, the scars that would have healed up perfectly if she had a wolf._

 _His hard body pressed against hers. Feeling his hands lift her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He nipped her neck, she moaned loudly._

 _"It would have never felt this good with Baron or Lana", he growled._

 _She met his eyes. His glowed brightly._

 _"I love you", he whispered against her lips._

 _It was easier for him to say it. The bond._


	23. Chapter 23-Challenge

_Roman tied his hair back into a bun. Turning to grab his shirt, he stopped and watched Millie get dressed. He was an idiot to ignore her for as long as he did. She didn't deserve that._

 _"Are you okay, Alpha?", she asked, snapping her fingers in his face._

 _He shook his head and smiled._

 _"Yeah, just admiring my female", he smirked._

 _She blushed and looked down. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes._

 _"Don't ever put your head down. You are an Alpha now. You must command respect from myself and others. Whether they are pack or not", Roman said._

 _She nodded. They made their way down, Baron smiled and met her at the bottom of the stairs. Roman growled. Baron backed away a bit._

 _"No disrespect Alpha, was just going to say hello", Baron said._

 _"No touching", Roman said._

 _Baron nodded and looked at Millie. She smiled at him and he bowed._

 _"Its good to see you again, and smiling I might add. We missed that around here.", Baron said._

 _He looked at Roman._

 _"Glad you finally stepped up, Alpha Reigns", Baron said._

 _Roman growled louder and tried to close the space between them, but Seth got in the way. Colby walked out of the hall with Brie wrapped in his arms. He smirked. Alphas loved fights, especially ones for dominance and territory._

 _"Let them go at it, Seth. I love a good fight", Colby smirked, his eyes glowing._

 _"Dad", Millie said._

 _He looked at his daughter. She sent him the look he just couldn't say no to. He growled before looking at the Alpha and Baron._

 _"Control yourselves, now is not the time", Colby said._

 _"I think it's the perfect time", Roman growled, his skin was rippling, ready to change._

 _Brie moved closer to her daughter._

 _"Remember what I taught you about males and control. Who the real Alpha is in a relationship", Brie whispered._

 _Millie nodded and went to stand in front of Roman. He looked down at her._

 _"Stop it. Now. We have other things to take care of at the moment.", she said to him._

 _Roman's eyes stopped glowing and he relaxed, she placed her hand on his chest and he sighed._

 _"As you wish, my female", he replied._

 _Brie smirked. Millie looked at her mom and she sent her a nod. Colby moved beside his wife._

 _"The only ones who can control an Alpha, is their females. You gave away the secret, my love", he whispered to her._

 _"Not a secret. Advice", Brie said._

 _Colby smirked and kissed her neck._

 _"Powerful creatures you females are", he whispered._

 _"You better remember that", she returned._

 _Colby looked at his son._

 _"The floor is yours, Alpha Rollins", Colby said._

 _Brie wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and kissing his shoulder before smiling at her son. Seth smiled and nodded before looking at everyone who had gathered. He explained everything that was happening with the rogues. Jericho looked at his Alpha before speaking._

 _Roman sent him a nod. Chris cleared his throat._

 _"I think I might have an idea on what they used to cover their scents.", Chris said._

 _Seth nodded and gestured for him to continue._

 _"It's a type of berry that grows out in the wild. You would have to really look for it, its hard to spot.", Chris said, showing them a photo of it._

 _"So it covers our scents?", Finn asked._

 _"If you were to eat it, yes.", Chris said._

 _"So then there's no point in going to look for them to kill them. We won't be able to smell them", Seth said._

 _"Sorry Alpha, no", Chris said._

 _"With this new information, I don't know how I feel about leaving our packs unprotected to search for them. For all we know, they knew we would figure it out and they could be waiting for us to go look for them to pounce on our packs", Roman said._

 _Seth nodded._

 _"We need a plan", Seth said._

 _Millie took a step towards the center._

 _"I have an idea, if I can?", Millie asked._

 _Seth smiled and nodded._

 _"The floor is yours Alpha Female Reigns", Seth said proudly._

 _"They attacked at the Alpha packs gathering because they knew all the Alphas would be there. What if we make another one? We could say its to make up for the one that got ruined. Only Alphas will know what its really about. Just so the rogues don't get wind of our plans", Millie said._

 _"That's not a bad idea, Mill", Baron said._

 _Roman growled louder._

 _"Its Alpha Female Reigns to you", Roman said._

 _Millie rubbed his arm._

 _"You promised", she whispered to him._

 _He relaxed and looked at her, nudging her cheek with his nose._

 _"Apologies", he replied to her._

 _He looked at Baron._

 _"Okay, I'm sorry Millie, but this needs to happen or we won't be able to go through with this plan. Baron do it", Colby said._

 _"Do what? Dad?", Millie asked._

 _Baron smirked and looked at Roman. Roman knew what this was about, he held his head up high and returned the smirk._

 _"I challenge Alpha Roman Reigns for Millie Rollins. Winner, keeps her", Baron said._

 _"I would think twice about that if I were you. You won't win, Baron, besides I don't think your mate would approve", Roman warned._

 _"I'll take my chances, and Zelina knows. I never said I was keeping Millie for a mate. This is for the pack.", Baron replied._

 _"No, stop it", Millie said, getting between them._

 _"It's a challenge, no backing down from it. Move aside Millie", Roman said, taking her upper arms and moving her towards her mother._

 _Brie wrapped her arms around her daughter._

 _"This has to happen", Brie whispered to her daughter._

 _Millie couldn't do anything but watch._

 _"Roman", she called._

 _He looked at her._

 _"Don't kill him, please. Its all I ask", she said._

 _He didn't reply. She watched as they punched and kicked each other. Breaking bones and slamming each other into the ground. Baron could keep up with Roman, but she could tell he was getting exhausted. Roman circled Baron as he was struggling to get up._

 _"B, call it", Millie begged._

 _He looked at her._

 _"You mean too much to me to give up", he said._

 _Roman kicked him hard, and Baron coughed up blood._

 _"B, please", she cried._

 _Roman grabbed the back of Baron's head._

 _"My female", Roman growled, he was getting ready to slam Baron's head into the ground to kill him._

 _Millie stood and ran towards him, getting on her knees in front of Roman._

 _"Please don't. He's my friend. Please", she cried, clinging to Roman's leg._

 _Roman looked at her._

 _"Millie", Baron wheezed._

 _She looked at him._

 _"Damn it B, please. You're my best friend, I can't lose you", Millie said to him._

 _Baron sighed and nodded._

 _"I give up", Baron said._

 _Roman released Baron and took a step back. Millie placed her hand on Baron and Roman growled. She lifted her hand._

 _"Sorry", she said to Roman._

 _"My turn", she turned to see her dad removing his shirt._

 _She hated fighting, but understood their need for it._

 _"My daughter's hand", Colby smirked._

 _Roman's jaw ticked and he sent a nod. Accepting the challenge._

 _"If I asked again", she said._

 _Roman looked at her. He would never be able to harm another person if she kept looking at him like that._

 _"Now you know how I feel", Colby said._

 _"I will leave your father in one piece, my love", Roman replied._

 _She wiped her tear. She knew her dad could fight, he had never lost during training. Roman though, she had only seen him fight at the Alpha gatherings, but even then they are told to hold back._

 _"Dad", Millie said._

 _"Relax, I won't kill him", her dad said._

 _Brie took her daughter's hand._

 _"Roman disrespected your father by taking you without his consent. This has to happen", Brie whispered to her._

 _"I know", Millie replied softly._


	24. Chapter 24-In Good Hands

_Colby and Roman circled each other._

 _"You took my young female. I assumed your parents taught you better than that, Roman", Colby said._

 _"I wasn't in my right mind at the time. I was angry and needed someone to blame, so I blamed her. She's human, an easy target", Roman said._

 _Colby growled, not liking that Roman called his daughter weak._

 _"I was wrong. Alpha Colby, your daughter is strong and smart. Her beauty is just a bonus.", Roman continued._

 _"Still doesn't excuse the pain you put her through. I will make you pay for them", Colby said, shifting and jumping at Roman._

 _Roman was able to land on his back, while holding Colby by his chest and flipping him across. Colby landed on his feet and ran back at Roman. He shifted as well and ran at Colby. Colby's wolf ducked and nipped Roman's leg._

 _Roman's wolf whined and then growled at Colby. Her father didn't look fazed at all. Roman jumped at Colby and he shifted. Catching Roman, the wolf's back against his chest._

 _"Human or animal, you won't beat me. If you can't beat me, you can't protect my child. You can't protect my child, maybe you aren't the right man for her", he whispered._

 _Roman shifted back and flipped Colby over, going to twist his arm._

 _"Big mistake", Colby said._

 _He grabbed the back of Roman's head and slammed it into his knee. Roman fell back and wiped the blood off his face._

 _"Get up", Colby said, pacing in front of Roman._

 _Roman stood. Again Colby shifted faster than Roman could and jumped at him, digging his nails into Roman's shoulder. A deep gash that made Millie gasp._

 _"Shift Roman", her brother said beside her._

 _He did. Their father's wolf growled at him. Seth held his hands up._

 _"Sorry", he said._

 _Roman shifted. His wolf limped._

 _"Why shift?", she asked._

 _"Healing process is faster", he answered._

 _Millie watched from the side, she hoped neither man did too much damage to the other. Alpha Sika and Patricia arrived, watching the challenge._

 _"He'll be alright. Roman has had tougher battles", Sika said to a worried Millie._

 _"Roman has a chance to beat my dad?", she asked._

 _Sika laughed and shook his head no._

 _"Not a chance. Why do you think I ask your dad and his pack for help when it comes to fighting. He's good and trains his pack well. I'm sure your father and brother could beat Roman and any of my pack members blindfolded.", Sika said._

 _"Its why you don't want to break the treaty", Millie said._

 _Sika nodded._

 _"Exactly. I would rather have the Rollins pack on my side than against me", Sika said, never taking his eyes off the challenge._

 _"Don't tell Roman my brother could beat him, he just might challenge him after my dad is done", Millie said._

 _Sika laughed._

 _"Lips are sealed", Sika said._

 _Colby shifted back and was breathing heavy, he looked down at Roman who was still shifted._

 _"Call it?", Colby asked._

 _Roman shifted back and lifted himself up to his knees, shaking his head no._

 _"Not till I win my female", Roman said, trying to stand on shaky legs._

 _Colby looked at his daughter. Roman stood and ran at Colby again, Colby sensed this and moved out of the way, reaching out for Roman's leg and pulling it back. Making Roman land face first into the ground. Colby looked at his daughter once more._

 _"If I can't kill him, I need to put him down some way", he said._

 _Millie understood this from when she watched them train. She nodded. Colby sent a nod back before taking Roman's ankle and twisting it, snapping it. Roman yelled._

 _"Alpha Colby wins", Sika called out._

 _Colby gently put Roman's leg down and walked over to his daughter. Placing a hand against her cheek before kissing her forehead._

 _"Go and check on him", he said to her._

 _Millie quickly went to Roman's side, brushing his hair out of his face._

 _"Are you healing?", Millie asked._

 _He nodded and she could see that he was grinding his teeth from the pain. Colby and Brie approached them. Her dad bent down beside her._

 _"With my wife and I's permission, we give you our daughter. You showed heart and could keep up with me. I know my daughter will be in good hands with you. Treat her well, or I will take her back.", Colby said._

 _Roman sat up and shook Colby's hand._

 _"She will be well taken care of", Roman replied._

 _Colby nodded and stood, taking his wife's hand before walking over to Sika and Patricia. Millie looked at Roman's ankle and touched it._

 _"How is it?", she asked._

 _"Healed. The redness will go away soon", he replied._

 _She nodded. She leaned over and kissed him. He smiled._

 _"If we are done with the challenges, we need to put our focus back on the rogues.", Sika said._

 _Roman stood and helped Millie stand. They all walked in and they filled Sika in on their plan to make another Alpha gathering. Whoever the traitor was would let the rogues know about the gathering._

 _"I like it. We will be placing the children and expecting females in a safe house.", Patricia said._

 _The men nodded._

 _"Millie will be with them", Roman said._

 _"Wait, why do I have to go with them?", Millie asked._

 _"You don't have a wolf, Mill. I want you safe and out of the way.", Roman said._

 _"I can help", she said._

 _"No you can't. You will stay with the females and children", Roman said, raising his voice._

 _Colby and Seth growled. Roman took a deep breath._

 _"I apologize. I didn't mean to raise my voice", before he could finish, Millie left the room._

 _Making her way outside._

 _"I know you're just getting use to having a mate, but hearing her out is apart of this teamwork you have now. Her voice matters just as much as yours does. Always consult with your female before making any kind of decision", Brie said to him._

 _"Agreed.", Sika said with a nod._

 _Patricia smiled at her husband._

 _"I don't make any kind of decision without talking to my mate first. Unless it can't wait. Don't worry, we've all made your mistake.", Colby said._

 _"If you'll excuse me", Roman said._

 _He left the house. Walking towards the tree Millie liked to sit under when she was a kid. Finding her picking at the grass with her legs crossed. He sat._

 _"I don't want you to get hurt, Millie. I can't fight and worry about you being around the battle. Knowing that you are with the expecting females and children, will ease my wolf", Roman said calmly._

 _"You don't have to keep reminding me that I don't have a wolf. I remind myself every day", she said softly._

 _"I won't do it again", he said, squeezing her leg._

 _"What does it feel like?", she asked._

 _He raised a brow._

 _"Having a wolf?", she asked._

 _He shrugged._

 _"I don't know how to describe it. Its like having guardian, I guess. He senses things and smells things I think before any human ever could. Warns me of danger.", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"You don't have a sixth sense?", he asked._

 _"No. I mean, I heal but not as fast as you do. If I break a bone, it will take a week or two before I'm healed. I'll have a bruise for a few days afterward. If I get cut, it takes me three days to heal and then I have a scar after. Unlike you", she said._

 _He nodded._

 _"You know what I've been thinking about?", she asked._

 _"Please tell me", he said._

 _She turned to face him, he leaned back to get a better look at her._

 _"You want an heir, and everyone says that I can't give you one because I'm human", she said._

 _"But?", he asked._

 _"What if I can", she said._

 _"We discussed this in the cave, the books", she stopped him._

 _"Forget the books. Those books were written when there were still humans among us. There hasn't been humans for centuries. Technically I'm not human, I mean, both my parents are wolves. I have wolf blood running through my veins, just because I don't have a wolf and I can't shift doesn't mean I'm not one", she said._

 _"Go on", he said._

 _"Humans had not one single drop of wolf blood in them. Maybe since I do, I can have a baby", she said._

 _Roman hoped she was right. Not because he wanted an heir to carry on the pack, but because he knew how much this would mean to her. He could see and feel the hope coming from her._

 _"And just so we're clear, if we never have an heir, that's okay with me too", he said._

 _She smiled._

 _"You sure?", she asked._

 _"I would rather live the rest of my life with you, than with someone I don't love and trapped in that mating with children I would probably feel nothing for.", he said._

 _"I think you would feel something. They would be your children", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

 _"But they didn't come from my mate. I would feel something yes, but the connection would feel off", he explained._

 _"How do you know?", she asked._

 _"I've seen it with a few of the other pack members", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"We can talk to Chris about it. Maybe he would know more than those books would", he said._

 _"Okay, when we go home", she said._

 _He smiled._

 _"What?", she asked._

 _"You said when **we** go home.", he said._

 _"It is still our home, right?", she asked._

 _He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing the back of it._

 _"Yes", he said, his lips brushing over her knuckles._


	25. Chapter 25-Grandpa

_They made their way back inside the house. Zelina stood beside Baron._

 _"Hi Zelina", Millie said._

 _Zelina bowed her head._

 _"Alphas", she said._

 _"Zelina found the person responsible for giving the rogues information about both our packs", Colby said._

 _They looked from him, back to Zelina._

 _"Who?", Millie asked, taking a step towards her._

 _Zelina's eyes turned to Roman._

 _"His second, Lana", she said._

 _Roman went to stand beside Millie._

 _"Are you sure?", he asked._

 _Zelina nodded._

 _"She also said the wolf, or Alpha's name", she said._

 _"Alpha?", Seth asked._

 _Zelina nodded._

 _"Bray Wyatt", Zelina said._

 _Everyone but Sika, Patricia, Colby, and Brie were confused. They had never heard of a pack with a Bray Wyatt, or any other Wyatt for that matter._

 _"I remember that name. He said his name before he had me thrown in the water. With everything that went on after that, I must have forgotten", Millie said._

 _Colby could feel his wolf was pissed._

 _"Are you sure she said Alpha?", Dean asked._

 _"Positive, Beta", Zelina said._

 _Sika cleared his throat._

 _"We might know", he said._

 _Everyone looked at them._

 _"Not my proudest moment", Colby said._

 _Brie rubbed his arm._

 _"What do you mean?", Millie asked._

 _He met her eyes. Millie had never seen him that way, and he promised himself that she never would. She would be afraid of him. Brie went up to her daughter and took her hands._

 _"There are things about your father that you don't know", she explained._

 _Millie looked at her dad and walked over to him. He placed a hand against her cheek._

 _"Forgive me", he whispered._

 _"Daddy, what did you do?", she asked._

 _He swallowed._

 _"You know what our pack is known for", Colby said._

 _"Yeah, grandpa went psycho bloodthirsty after someone killed grandma", Millie said._

 _"It wasn't just grandpa, Mill. I", she took a step away from her dad._

 _She shook her head no._

 _"It stopped after you were born baby, I promise. I", he stopped when she ran off._

 _Brie comforted him._

 _"Give her a minute", she whispered._

 _Roman followed after his mate. He found her under her tree again._

 _"You should hear him out. Understand why he did what he did before you judge him. He loves you and the last thing he wants is for you to pull away from him.", Roman said._

 _"Its just hard to picture him that way.", she said softly._

 _"I know, and please don't just run off. After what Baron's mate said, I need you within sight.", he said._

 _She nodded. He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her head._

 _"If you want, we can all go so you can speak to your father alone. My dad obviously knows what's going on, he can tell us", Roman said._

 _"Millie", they turned to see Colby._

 _Roman looked back at her. She nodded and he left them alone. Colby approached his daughter._

 _"Things got complicated after", he stopped, she could tell he was remembering the day._

 _He sighed and met her eyes._

 _"Bray's grandfather killed my mom, because my father would not help him kill your mother's pack", he said._

 _"What?", Millie said._

 _He nodded._

 _"Your mother was his son's second chance mate. He wanted to kidnap her.", he continued._

 _"So you're saying that if he would have helped him, I would be a rogue right now", she said._

 _Colby chuckled at the expression on her face._

 _"Something like that. I'm glad I got to her before he did.", Colby said._

 _"Is that why you ended up like grandpa?", she asked._

 _He shook his head no._

 _"I told you about my uncle Seth. The man I named your brother after", he said._

 _She nodded._

 _"We went to war, your grandpa ordered the deaths of the entire Wyatt pack. We missed some, Bray's father entered Reigns pack and killed my uncle's pregnant mate. Then had Bray kill my uncle while he was mourning", Colby said._

 _"Did you", she couldn't finish that sentence, she didn't know if she wanted him to answer._

 _He swallowed and nodded._

 _"They took everything from me and my father. I know that's not an excuse, but in the moment that's how we felt.", he said._

 _She looked down at her hands._

 _"I eased up a bit when I found your mother. I took care of her when I was visiting, and when I wasn't, I was hunting rogues", he said._

 _She looked up at him._

 _"Even if they didn't belong to Wyatt pack. My father wanted rogue blood, any rogue roaming the neutral grounds was dead where he stood. Man, woman, child, it didn't matter. I'm ashamed to say that I adopted that same attitude from my father.", he said._

 _"Children", she said softly._

 _She could see tears welling up in his eyes._

 _"Like I said, I'm not proud of what I did.", he said._

 _He held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitating. He sighed, relieved that she did. He was almost afraid she wouldn't._

 _"Your mom wanted one more baby. Just one.", he said._

 _She smiled._

 _"As wolves we vowed, any human child born from wolves will die by the hands of their Alpha.", he said._

 _"Me?", she said._

 _"I was suppose too. I was going too. Your mother cried and begged me not too. I couldn't", he said softly._

 _He touched his daughter's cheek._

 _"One look at you and I broke. You were so innocent, so sweet, and beautiful. So beautiful", he said, tears falling down his cheeks._

 _"What did grandpa say?", she asked._

 _"That he would do it, but he couldn't either. He said you had your grandma's eyes.", Colby said._

 _She smiled._

 _"We couldn't find Bray or his father, they escaped. A few months before you turned one, your mother brought you out to this very tree so the pack could get use to your smell. A feral looking wolf crossed the territory line, went right for your mom and you.", he said._

 _"She was his second chance, Bray's father", Millie said._

 _Colby nodded._

 _"I killed his true mate. He wanted to kill you and take Brie to mate her", he said._

 _"You killed him", she said softly._

 _"I wasn't going to let him take you or your mother. She would resist him and knowing his kind, he would rape her none stop till she conceived. He didn't want her to love her, he wanted her for breeding", he said._

 _"So you were close by?", Millie asked._

 _"No. It was strange, when he got close to you two, he stopped. He couldn't look away from you. The females were protecting you and your mom. I attacked him before he could jump at you", he said._

 _"Maybe mom stopped him since she is his second chance. Maybe he couldn't hurt her", Millie suggested._

 _"I don't know and I don't care. I'm just glad he didn't get to you or your mom", he said, kissing her forehead._

 _She smiled._

 _"I love you so much, Millie. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you", he whispered._

 _She smiled._

 _"I love you too dad", she replied._

 _He heard cars approaching and tilted his head._

 _"What is it?", she asked._

 _"Cars. Two", he said._

 _They went in the direction of the arriving vehicles. Everyone came out of the house. Roman stood beside Millie. She smiled and ran when the door opened to reveal her grandfather._

 _"Grandpa", she said, hugging him tightly._

 _He laughed happily._

 _"Hi my sweet girl", he said._

 _"Dad, what are you doing here?", Colby asked._

 _"I called him", Brie said._

 _"Why?", he asked._

 _"We need him. Now that we know who's behind this, who better to ask for help", Brie said._

 _Ben smiled at his daughter in law._

 _"Smart female you have son. I knew I always liked you", Ben said._

 _Ben squeezed his granddaughter._

 _"And you cupcake, look how beautiful. It seems your father forgot to invite me to your mating ceremony", Ben said._

 _"Um, actually", she stopped and looked between her dad and Roman._

 _Colby chuckled and looked at Roman._

 _"You're a dead man", he said, slapping Roman's back._

 _Colby could hear Millie explaining what happened between her and Roman. Colby approached his daughter and moved her out of the way. Her grandpa shifted and jumped at Roman without warning._


	26. Chapter 26-Show Me

_Her grandpa never let up. Roman would try to stand and her grandfather would pounce on him._

" _Dad, please", Millie said._

 _When her dad didn't respond, Millie sighed and was going to interrupt. It wasn't technically a challenge, her grandpa just attacked Roman._ _Her dad grabbed her shoulder._

" _He'll kill you", he said._

 _Seth took Millie's arm and pulled her back. Colby shifted and jumped at his father, hitting his side and knocking him away from a bloody Roman._ _Her grandfather's wolf stood and growled at her dad. Colby did the same, blocking Roman from him._

 _Roman tried to push himself up, blood dripping, his hair covered in it. Millie went to take a step towards Roman._

" _Don't", Sika said._

 _Millie looked at him._

" _I know, Millie, but your grandfather lets his wolf take control. He would attack you", Sika said._

 _Millie was shaking, her bottom lip trembled and tears fell down her cheeks._

" _Grandpa Ben", she cried._

 _The wolf's ears twitched._

" _Stop. Please", she said._

 _His head tilted in confusion._

" _Please Grandpa Ben, don't hurt anyone else. Please", she said._

 _Sika looked at Millie when Ben shifted back. Ben looked confused as well as he looked over his granddaughter._

" _How did you do that Millie?", he asked softly._

 _Everyone looked at her. She shook her head._

" _I didn't do anything", she said._

 _Roman was on his knees as her father shifted back and checked on him._ _He looked at his daughter._

" _Your eyes", he said._

 _Millie took a step back._

" _What?", she asked._

 _Colby approached her and tilted her head back. Letting the sun hit her eyes. They weren't completely changed, just specks of violet._

 _He looked at his father and then Sika._

" _What is it?", she asked._

 _He looked back at his daughter, the violet was gone._

" _Nothing", he said softly._

 _Roman stood, holding his side. She left her dad to check on Roman. He leaned on her a bit._

" _Lets call it a night, shall we", Sika said, not taking his eyes from Colby's._

 _He nodded._

" _We'll meet up tomorrow. Discuss ideas for the pack gathering to catch Bray", Colby said._

 _Everyone nodded. Millie said goodbye to her parents and brother before helping Roman._ _His parents, Dean, and Chris up ahead of them. Roman groaned._

" _You should be healed by now", she said, checking his side._

" _I am, but I'm sore. I did fight three wolves today. Two being Alphas, strong Alphas", Roman groaned again._

" _You did good", she replied._

" _I'm glad I impressed you. If you weren't, I would need to up my game", he said._

 _She laughed softly. As they crossed the bridge, Millie couldn't stop thinking about her father's reaction._

" _Roman", she said softly._

" _Yes?", he asked._

" _What did you see when, did you notice something different about me?", she didn't know how to ask because she didn't really know what happened towards the end._

 _She didn't feel any different. He shook his head no._

" _But I did see how our parents and your grandfather reacted", he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Me too", she replied._

 _He squeezed her._

" _They seemed, almost scared of me", she said softly._

 _He looked at her. He didn't want to agree with that, especially with the look on her face._

" _I think they were more surprised. I mean, you did control an Alpha", he chuckled, trying to lighten the situation._

 _She smiled a bit and nodded._

" _Lets get home", he said, wanting to get her mind off things._

 _She nodded. They said goodnight to Dean and Roman's parents before making their way to their house._ _Roman nudged her cheek._

" _What do you say we break in our bed", he whispered, his lips brushing the top of her ear._

 _She shivered. He smiled._

" _Your stuff was moved into our bedroom.", he said, making his way up the stairs._

" _I'll be right there", she said._

 _He nodded. She made her way into the bathroom downstairs, looking over her reflection. She checked her eyes, nothing was wrong with them._

" _Millie, are you alright my love?", Roman shouted from the top of the stairs._

 _She walked out of the bathroom and found him leaning against the rails. She made her way up and he quickly scooped her up and made his way to their room._

 _She giggled. He laid her down and ran her fingers through his hair, or at least tried. Dry blood caught her fingers._

" _I'll shower real quick", he replied._

" _Please", she said._

 _He stood and made his way into the bathroom. She looked around his room, it was huge and had a couch near the window. A beautiful view of the stars._ _She went to sit and noticed her drawings on the coffee table. Opening it to a blank page, she grabbed her pencils and started drawing her view._

 _She hadn't noticed Roman watching her._

" _Did you know that you bite your lip when you're drawing?", he asked._

 _She looked over at him and chuckled._

" _I didn't", she replied with a blush._

" _Its cute", he said._

 _She looked down at the drawing._

" _Your good at that. So realistic", he said, joining her on the couch._

" _Thanks", she said smiling._

 _He took the book and flipped to the ones of his wolf._

" _You captured me so well. I've never actually seen my wolf", he said._

 _She smiled and took the book, flipping it to one of him not as a wolf._

" _When I missed you, I drew you a lot", she admitted._

 _His smile fell._

" _I have to tell you something", he said._

" _What?", she asked._

" _Do you remember ever feeling like your body was on fire?", he asked._

 _She hummed as she went through her memories._

" _Oh yeah, once. It was so weird", she said._

 _He swallowed and closed the book of drawings._

" _It was because of me", he admitted._

 _She was confused._

" _I bit you, so I claimed you. If I cheat on you, you will know. Your body feels like its on fire, like you're burning alive", he said._

 _He didn't want to look at her. He wouldn't be able to take the look on her face._

" _Are you telling me you, that you, but you said I was", she couldn't take this._

 _She stood and paced._

" _I didn't have sex with her, I couldn't.", he said._

 _She stopped and faced him._

" _Then what?", she asked._

" _She", he stopped, licking his lips._

" _She what, Roman?", she asked._

" _Her mouth, she", he sighed._

 _He stood._

" _Please don't make me say it", he said, sounding ashamed._

" _She what, Roman. I need to hear you say it", Millie placed her hands against her hips._

" _She gave me a blowjob. Since we turned twenty, she's been helping with my urges.", he looked down._

" _That's it, just that?", she asked._

 _He nodded._

" _Did you", she couldn't being herself to ask._

" _Not with my mouth, ever", he said, taking two steps towards her._

" _But you touched her, you, you", she shook her head._

" _And I regret it, but I couldn't keep it from you. You have every right to know", he said._

" _So you felt sexually attracted to her?", she asked._

" _No. Your name was whispered in those moments. Your face flashed in my mind when I closed my eyes.", he said._

" _Show me", she said, stepping closer to him._

" _What?", he asked._

 _Her heart was beating fast. She felt this jolt of bravery, removing her clothes._

" _Show me. Teach me what you like", she said._

" _Its not that I liked it, Millie. I couldn't go to you to satisfy those needs. I was going to take care of it alone, but she walked in and before I could stop it", he sighed and rubbed his forehead._

" _Show. Me", she repeated._

 _He swallowed and nodded. Closing the space between them, he gently kissed her shoulder, his hand sliding down her skin. He walked her back._

" _If you don't like something, tell me. I'll stop", he whispered._

" _Was there something she didn't like?", she asked._

 _He met her eyes._

" _She didn't like that I stopped her when she tried to get me to fuck her. She didn't like that I kicked her out time and time again.", he said._

 _She nodded and went to lay down on the bed. She sat up on her elbows._

" _Well?", she said._

 _He shook his head and left the room. She sat up and got dressed, sitting back down on the couch._


	27. Chapter 27-Eighteen Years

_Roman wasn't just going to sleep with his mate because of his mistakes with Lana. He finished his glass of whiskey and went back to his room._ _Millie was still sitting at the couch and drawing. She stopped and glanced up at him. He sat on his side and removed the band from his hair, redoing the bun before laying back in bed._

 _Millie stood and tossed the book close to him. He lifted it. The words 'I'm sorry' written._

 _He smiled._

" _Me too. I'm sorry, for everything I ever did to hurt you", he said._

" _I just, I want to know what you like so I know what to do. Although, I've never done this before so I need you to help me. I didn't mean to push so hard, I was just jealous that she was your first in some ways", she said._

" _But not in the way it means the most. You've got all of me, she didn't", he said._

 _Millie nodded. Roman laid her back._

" _And she will never have me again", he finished._

 _He kissed her lips before moving down her body. Making himself comfortable between her legs. His hands removing her shirt as he continued down her stomach._ _He lifted his head as his hands tugged her shorts down. Their eyes meeting._

" _Remember, if there is something you don't like, tell me", he whispered, his eyes glowing._

 _She nodded her head. He smirked before she felt his tongue against her. She moaned loudly, head falling back against the pillow._ _Feeling him growl softly against her, her thighs squeezing his head, he gripped her thighs and gently parted them again._

" _Shoot, I'm sorry", she panted, embarrassed, she covered her eyes._

 _Roman lifted himself over her and gently removed her hands from her eyes._

" _Don't be embarrassed baby girl, we are learning together.", he said softly._

 _She nodded. He licked his lips before she felt his hand. He looked down before two of his fingers disappeared inside her._ _She gripped the sheets. He nipped her neck, placing soft kisses against her jawline. Her hand gripped his wrist, picking up his rhythm._

 _Her body shook as he slowly removed his fingers._

" _How was", she cut him off, kissing him and laying him back as she straddled him._

 _He smiled into the kiss, before she pulled away. He noticed her grow nervous._

" _Hey, I'm good, you don't have too", he whispered._

 _She shook her head no._

" _You just have to help me", she said._

 _He nodded. She moved lower. He removed his shorts and licked his lips. Burying his fingers in her hair, guiding her._

" _Don't force it, Mill. Okay", he said, his breathing already heavy._

 _She nodded. As soon as he felt her, he groaned, his head falling back against the headboard. His nails digging into the side of the bed._

" _Fuck", he moaned out._

 _It had never felt this good, he knew it had to do with the bond. The second her lips touched him, he lost it._

" _Millie", he panted._

 _Gently pulling her off him, she didn't have a second to ask before he was on her and between her legs._

* * *

 _Colby found his dad on his front steps._

" _She has your mother's eyes. Have you told her?", Ben asked his only son._

" _No. How could we have known, she never got her wolf. Mom had hers, but she could never control Alphas", Colby replied._

 _Ben looked at his son._

" _Your daughter was born during a blood moon. Almost eighteen years ago.", Ben pointed out._

 _Colby tilted his head towards his father._

" _You think her none changing has anything to do with the blood moon?", Colby asked._

" _It only comes out every eighteen years. No child in the history of our kind has ever been born during a blood moon. Except", Ben stopped._

" _My mother", Colby mumbled._

" _Obviously your mom wasn't human, shifting was harder for her though. Except during the blood moon. It was like she thrived in it. Her strength was amazing", Ben said with a smile._

" _Did mom ever say anything about her parents?", Colby asked._

" _Just that they come from a long line of psychics", Ben said, chuckling after._

" _Are you sure mom couldn't control Alphas?", Colby asked._

 _Ben laughed softly._

" _Just me son", he replied._

 _Colby smiled. He knew how much his father missed his mom, never trying to find his second chance._

" _Psychics huh?", Colby said._

 _Ben nodded. They both laughed and brushed it off._

* * *

 _Lana had watched Roman and Millie walk into his house. The sounds of pleasure ringing in her ears as she listened in._ _She growled. Millie wasn't going to win this, she was going to make sure of it._

 _First things first, she had to find a way to stay in this pack._

* * *

 _Seth had listened in on his father and grandfather's conversation. He knew that if he asked more questions, they would just shut him down._ _Mostly because the two men knew the same amount that he did. Seth felt someone tap his shoulder and he jumped, turning to face Bayley._

" _Wow, for an Alpha your senses are off", she chuckled._

 _He sighed._

" _Sorry, I was just", he was cut off by the door opening._

" _Listening in", his father finished._

 _Seth flinched before facing his dad and grandpa._

" _I was just patrolling. Making sure everyone in the pack was safe and sound. Yes, your conversation did catch my ear", Seth said, trying to play it off._

 _Colby crossed his arms over his chest as Ben laughed._

" _Exactly like your father", he shook his head as he walked away from them._

 _Colby sighed._

" _Don't say anything to your sister till I've figured this out.", Colby said._

" _Well you better hurry. Blood moon is in a week and so is Millie's eighteenth birthday", Seth said._

 _Colby's shoulders slumped. Not because of the blood moon, but because his baby was officially an adult._

* * *

 _Millie left Roman asleep in bed as she got ready for school. After her shower, she noticed her thighs were bruised as she washed her body._ _Scratches on her hips and love bites on her chest and neck. She didn't think he was rough last night, but again, she was human and her body couldn't take it._

" _Shit", she looked in the mirror and noticed Roman's horrified face._

" _Its fine, I'm fine", she quickly said._

 _He closed the space between them, touching where he hurt her._

" _I should have known better. I should have been more gentle with you", he said, kissing her wrist._

" _Please don't. That's all anyone ever does for me, be gentle. I'm human, not made of glass", she said, removing her wrist from his grip._

" _To us you are. You do realize that I could snatch your wrist back and with enough pressure I could break it.", he said._

" _I know. My brother accidently did that once. I was ten and almost fell down the stairs, he grabbed my wrist before I could. I've also twisted my ankle and gotten scratches, bruises.", she said._

" _He had no choice", Roman said, calming his wolf._

" _I told him that. It was either my entire body or my wrist.", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _We should go see Chris", he suggested._

 _She blushed._

" _No. I'm fine, now I have to get to school", she said._

" _Whoa, wait, no. There are rogues out there wanting to kill you. I'm not letting you off pack lands", he said._

" _I'll be safe at the school. Besides, I'll be with Carmella and Naomi, Jimmy and Jey will be there too.", she said._

 _Roman's jaw twitched. She kissed his cheek._

" _I'll see you after. Pick me up", she said._

 _He sighed and nodded. Walking into their room to get dressed, wearing something to cover up the bruises and bites. Following her outside and watching her get into Dean's truck. He waved as they drove off._

 _His phone rang and he answered. It was Seth._

" _Hey, you just missed her", Roman said, thinking he was calling for Millie._

" _I was actually calling for you. What are you doing today?", Seth asked._

" _Training, why?", he asked._

" _Want to take a drive?", Seth asked._

 _Roman was confused by this._

" _Okay, sure", he replied._

" _I'll be at yours in ten", Seth said, before hanging up._

 _Roman shook his head, thinking that was weird. He went up to shower real quick and get dressed._


	28. Chapter 28-Miss Evans

_Roman made his way down in time to see Seth pulling up in a truck. He walked outside._

" _What's this about?", Roman asked._

" _I couldn't tell you over the phone because I was afraid my dad or grandfather would hear. Its about Millie", Seth said._

" _What is?", Roman asked, he was ready to protect her if it was bad._

" _I'll tell you on the way", Seth said, getting back in his truck._

 _Roman walked around to the other side and got in. Seth pulled away from his house and went for the main road._

" _Where are we going?", Roman asked._

" _My territory", Seth said._

 _Roman was confused._

" _I thought you said you didn't want your dad or grandfather to hear. Why are we going back to them?", Roman asked._

 _Seth chuckled._

" _You forget how much land we've acquired", Seth said._

" _Right", Roman said._

" _My grandfather is busy with my dad, his house is alone right now and I need your help to find something.", Seth said._

" _Something that has to do with Millie?", Roman asked._

 _Seth nodded._

" _I'm hoping whatever we can find will help us all understand her just a little bit more", Seth said._

" _Understand what? You still aren't making sense", Roman said._

" _She's different Roman, and I'm not talking about her being human. There is something else there, something none of us can understand", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Does this have anything to do with the fact that she can control Alphas? The violet your dad saw in her eyes?", Roman asked._

 _Seth nodded._

" _Apparently my grandmother had those same eyes. She was born during a blood moon like Millie", Seth said._

" _That can't be possible. On a blood moon?", Roman couldn't believe it._

" _Well it is. My grandmother and sister are proof of that. Only thing is, my mom was two months away from her due date. I know this because I would go with her to her appointments.", Seth said._

" _Millie's birthday is coming up", Roman said._

 _Seth nodded, he turned to look at Roman._

" _And the blood moon. It comes every eighteen years", Seth said._

" _You think something could happen to her? Because of the moon?", Roman asked worried._

" _That's why I want to go through my grandmother's things. Maybe there is something in there that can help us", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Anything to protect her", Roman said._

* * *

 _Millie was walking to her next class when she suddenly stopped. She turned, the hall was empty._ _Suddenly this high pitched beeping was in her ear. She fell to her knees and screamed._

" _Millie", Jey said, his hand against her back._

 _Jimmy stood protectively over her. Naomi and Carmella joined him._

" _What's wrong?", Jey asked over her screaming._

" _The ringing, its so loud and it hurts my ears", she shouted._

 _Jimmy noticed Dean running down the hall. He stopped beside Millie and lifted her. They followed him to an empty classroom. Jimmy and Jey standing by the door._

" _Millie, I know it hurts, but you have to breathe.", Dean said._

 _He didn't know what she was hearing, but her screams and groans let him know it hurt._

" _Its so loud", she yelled, her hands covering her ears._

 _Dean looked at Naomi, Carmella, and the twins. They each shrugged. Whatever Millie could hear, they couldn't._

" _Should we call Alpha Roman?", Jimmy asked._

" _No. I'm taking her home", Dean said._

 _Suddenly the ringing stopped. Millie breathing heavy and she removed her hands, they were shaking._

" _Its gone", she said softly._

" _Has this happened before?", Dean asked._

" _Not that I can remember. I've had an ear infection before and it hurt, but not that bad", she said._

" _Lets get you home so Chris can have a look", Dean said._

" _No", Millie said._

" _Alpha", Dean sighed._

" _I said no. If it happens again then I'll go, but I don't want to worry Roman over an ear infection", she said._

 _Dean sighed._

" _As you wish", he said._

 _She pointed to him._

" _How did you get here this quick?", she asked._

 _He blushed._

" _I have been sitting outside of the school in my truck. The rogues wanting your head, no way in hell am I leaving you unprotected.", Dean said._

" _Did Roman put you up to this?", she asked, hands on her hips._

" _No. This was all me, I'm your Beta too.", he said._

 _She nodded and smiled._

" _Thank you", she said softly._

" _Now get to class, all of you", he said._

 _They left. Carmella took Millie's arm as they walked to their next class. They walked in to see a blonde woman sitting in their teacher's chair._

" _We have a sub today?", Carmella asked._

 _Their teacher usually tells them the day before. Millie shrugged. This woman smiled, she was dressed in a classy vintage way._

 _She met Millie's eyes._

" _Hello, I'm Miss Evans, Lacey Evans", she introduced._

 _She looked so familiar to Millie, but she couldn't put her finger on it._

* * *

 _Seth and Roman arrived to his grandfather's house. Walking in._

" _I thought your grandfather lived closer", Roman said._

" _He did, but he couldn't live in the house he shared with his mate anymore. Once my dad was old enough to have his own place and moved out, my grandfather moved. Handing Alpha position to my dad", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded. He followed Seth to the basement._

" _When Millie and I use to stay here to spend time with him, we found these boxes with the name Elena on them. My grandmother", Seth said._

 _Roman noticed the boxes against the wall. They were fading and some had stains on them. Dust gathered on top._

" _What about his second chance?", Roman asked, taking a box._

" _He always told me no one could replace his true mate. His first love, his only love.", Seth said._

 _Roman flinched. He tried to do that to Millie. Seth noticed the look on his face._

" _Don't put yourself down. You didn't replace my sister, in the end you knew having her by your side was the right choice.", Seth said, noticing the look on Roman's face._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Lets get started on these. Books, papers, anything that you think can help us", Seth said, opening the box._

 _Roman nodded._

* * *

 _After class, Miss Evans asked to speak to Millie alone. Carmella stayed by the door and Miss Evans smirked._

" _She is safe with me. Go on to your next class", Lacey said to her._

 _Carmella looked at Millie._

" _Its okay Mella", she replied._

 _Carmella nodded and left. Millie looked at Miss Evans._

" _Is everything okay? I know we just met a few minutes ago, but you just seem distracted", she said sweetly._

" _I'm fine", Millie said, she went to walk away._

" _I heard it too", she said, making Millie stop._

 _She turned to face Miss Evans._

" _The high pitched whistle", Lacey said, standing and walking over to Millie._

" _My Beta didn't hear it", Millie said._

 _Lacey smiled, looking Millie over._

" _What color is your wolf?", she asked._

 _Millie was confused._

" _I'm human", Millie answered._

 _Lacey seemed confused by this. The second bell rang, letting everyone know the next class has started._

" _I should go", Millie said._

" _Wait. Your last name?", she asked._

" _Rollins, no sorry its Reigns now", Millie said happily._

" _Rollins? Your father isn't Colby Rollins, is it?", she asked._

 _Millie nodded._

" _Yes. Do you know him?", Millie asked._

 _Lacey smiled._

" _Yes. I haven't seen him in a long time", Lacey said._

" _Do you know my mom too?", Millie asked._

 _Lacey's smile fell._

" _Yes", she replied._

" _Millie", they turned to see Dean._

 _He tilted his head towards the hall._

" _Next class, you're late", Dean said, not taking his eyes off Lacey._

 _Millie nodded and she looked at Lacey._

" _I'll tell my parents you said hi", Millie said._

" _No", Lacey quickly said._

 _Millie was confused by this. Dean raised a brow. He set his hand on Millie's shoulder._

" _Come on Mill", Dean said, guiding her away._

 _They made their way down the hall._

" _Who was that?", Dean asked._

" _A sub. Miss Evans. Lacey Evans", Millie said._

 _Dean nodded._

" _Were you listening in?", Millie asked._

" _No. Your conversations are private. Jimmy let me know you weren't in class", he said._

" _She said she heard the high pitched whistle too", Millie said._

" _She did?", Dean asked._

 _Millie nodded._

" _Mill, as your Beta I advise you to stay away from her. At least till I look into her. Something isn't right", Dean whispered._

" _If you say so. I trust you", she replied._

 _Dean nodded and opened the door to her next class. She hugged him before walking inside._ _Dean closed the door. He would protect her with his life when Roman couldn't. He pulled his phone out, calling Becky._

" _Hey hun, I need you to look into someone for me", he said._

" _Sure. Who?", she asked._

" _Lacey Evans", he said._

" _I'll call you back as soon as I have information", Becky said._

" _Hey, is Roman around?", Dean asked._

 _He hadn't let his Alpha know he was going to stay with Millie._

" _No. He left early with Alpha Seth", she replied._

" _Do you know where?", he asked._

" _Didn't say. I'm sure they'll be fine. What's safer than two Alphas together.", Becky said._

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Yeah. How's my peanut?", he asked._

 _Becky placed her hand against her flat stomach. They still hadn't informed Roman and Millie that she was pregnant._

" _Hungry", she replied._

" _I'll be home soon", he said._

" _I love you, be safe", she said._

" _I love you too", he replied._


	29. Chapter 29-Past

_Seth had found what he was looking for. His grandmother's journals. He pulled them out and turned to look at Roman._ _He had a book of pictures open._

" _Do you know what your grandma looked liked?", Roman asked._

" _No. My grandpa put everything that reminded him of her away", Seth replied, walking over to him._

 _Looking at the photos. His grandma looked a lot like Millie._

" _She's her exact copy", Roman said._

" _Not really. Millie is a little shorter and her hair is darker brown", Seth pointed out._

" _This is weird. Did you find anything?", Roman asked._

 _Seth lifted the books._

" _These will be safer on your territory", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded. They placed all the boxes back where they were. Roman had taken two of the photo albums. He figured Millie would want to keep some before her grandpa really got rid of them._

* * *

 _Dean was keeping a closer eye on Millie. He didn't trust this new sub. Wondering what pack she belonged too._ _Becky called him back as Millie and Naomi made their way to their last class._

" _Hey babe, anything?", he asked._

" _No. Its like she doesn't exist. Unless she belongs to this Bray Wyatt", Becky said._

 _Dean hadn't thought about that._

" _You think he sent her to get close to Mill?", he asked worried._

" _If Lana is working with him, then yes", Becky said._

" _Alright, I'm giving Roman a ring", he said._

" _That's a good idea", she replied._

 _He hung up with Becky. He stopped before pressing Roman's name. After the halls cleared, he went to see this Miss Evans._ _Knocking on her classroom door, she turned her head and smirked._

" _How can I help you, Beta?", she asked._

" _Who are you?", he asked._

" _Lacey Evans", she replied._

" _What pack do you belong too?", he asked._

 _She raised a brow, setting her pen down._

" _I don't believe that is any of your business", she replied._

" _It is if you are my Alpha Female's teacher and my wolf is pushing me to not trust you", he shot back._

 _She smirked and stood slowly._

" _Please leave my classroom, Beta, before I report you", she said._

 _Dean growled before leaving the classroom._

* * *

 _She packed her bag and made her way out. Looking out the front windows of the school, she noticed Dean leaning against his truck._ _She pulled her phone out. She answered on the second ring._

" _Tell your brother it won't be happening today. The Beta is here protecting her.", she said, before the person could reply back, she hung up._

 _Little brat was annoying and she was reminded again why she gave her up in the first place._

* * *

 _Millie felt off, like the room was spinning. A headache was starting to rear is ugly head. She tried to rub it away._ _Her jaw was hurting now, more specifically, her gums. She swiped them with her tongue._

 _Her vision blurred and so she closed her eyes, rubbing them. Opening them again, she jumped up._ _A white wolf stared back at her. Her eyes a bright violet._

" _Millie?", a voice echoed._

 _More wolves showing up behind the white wolf. Roman's wolf stood out to her._

" _Millie?", the voice called out again._

 _Bray appeared in front of her and she screamed. Opening her eyes, she was standing, her classmates looking at her, worried._ _She was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Her hands were shaking. Dean ran in and looked around._

" _Alpha?", he asked._

" _I need some air", she said, before making her way out._

 _Dean followed._

" _What happened Millie?", he asked._

 _She shook her head, tears in her eyes._

" _I don't know. There were wolves and blood, lots of blood. Then Bray. My head hurts, really bad", she said._

" _We should get you home", Dean suggested._

 _Millie nodded._

" _My gums hurt", she said._

 _He noticed her tongue feel along her gums._

* * *

 _Roman had read some of the entries Elena had wrote._

" _Did you know your grandmother saw dead people?", Roman asked._

 _Seth raised a brow._

" _What?", he asked._

 _Roman nodded._

" _It didn't start till she was fifteen. A simple touch had her seeing this person's future, his death", Roman said._

" _Anything on her family?", Seth asked._

 _Roman flipped through the pages till he found something._

" _According to her, the Elias women can read people. Could see and hear things no one else could. How it started for her, a very loud whistle.", Roman said._

" _Could that be why she didn't have more kids? For fear that if she had a girl, her abilities would be passed down to her?", Seth asked, as Roman flipped pages again._

 _Roman chuckled. He lifted the book and showed Seth._

" _She saw herself dying, Seth. She wrote a message to your grandfather", Roman said._

 _Seth pulled the truck over._

* * *

 _My dearest Ben,_

 _I know it was hard for you to understand my visions, but I need you to listen to me now. I've come to terms with what is going to happen to me. I need you to walk away from it, let it go. The pain and blood shed this feud has caused has been enough._

 _Two hundred years of it. No more. As for our son, defend him. Show him love, because there will come a moment in his life where he will need it._

 _His daughter, she will be special, very special. Don't let it consume her. It will be too much and it could kill her like it did the women before her._

 _I love you, my mate. I'll be beside you every step of the way. Not in flesh, but in spirit._

 _Love, Elena_

* * *

" _My grandfather knows something", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded and closed the book. His phone started ringing and he answered._

" _Dean, now is not a", he stopped when his Beta cut him off._

" _Its Millie. You have to come home", Dean said._

" _I'm on my way", he replied, hanging up._

 _He looked at Seth._

" _Something's wrong with Millie", he said._

 _Seth started the truck and drove as fast as he could._

* * *

 _Colby had just gotten off the phone with the last Alpha on the list. Filling him in on their plan. Sika was here helping him and Ben._ _Colby walked over to them, they were looking over a map._

" _We need a big enough space to hold this function, but where we can also create a trap.", Sika said._

" _There is neutral ground near Styles pack. Mountains behind them, wolves wouldn't be able to climb those. If we could find a way to push them against the rocks, we'll be good to go", Colby said, circling the space near Styles pack._

 _Ben nodded._

" _The question here is, can we get AJ to agree", Ben said._

" _He will. To get rid of the threat, they all will", Colby said._

" _And what if one of these Alphas stabs us in the back and tells Bray?", Ben asked._

 _His father, no matter how old Colby got, still tested him. He couldn't just be a protective, loving father. Everything was about training to him._

" _We'll wait a week or two before announcing it to our packs, or well, now our sons packs", Colby said._

 _Sika nodded._

" _If one of these Alphas does go against us, Bray will want to attack us first. Then we'll know Lana wasn't the only traitor", Colby said._

" _Good answer", Ben said nodding._

 _Colby sighed._

" _For once, can you stop being on Alpha mode and just be my dad. Stop testing me", Colby said, before walking out._

 _Ben sighed. Sika knew it was difficult for Ben, especially after the loss of his mate and revenge being the only thing on his mind._

" _You heard him, go be a dad", Sika said, tilting his head in the direction Colby went._

 _Ben chuckled and left the room._

* * *

 _Brie was getting a few things she needed from the grocery store. Baron stood beside her. Suddenly she stopped, she turned and came face to face with the woman she hadn't seen since she tried to kidnap Nova as a newborn._

" _Lacey?", Brie said._

 _The blonde woman took off down the aisles. Brie followed, Baron behind her._

" _Alpha Female Rollins", Baron called after her._

 _Brie wasn't sure what she saw._

" _Did you see her? The blonde woman?", Brie asked Baron once he caught up to her._

" _No ma'am. I didn't see anyone", Baron said._

 _Brie sighed and nodded._

" _If you see a blonde in vintage looking clothes, stop her. She is not allowed to be anymore near our pack, not even neutral ground", Brie said to him._

 _He nodded and passed the message along. Brie quickly finished what she needed and left. She had to tell her husband what she saw._

" _Ma'am, if I can ask, what did that woman do?", Baron asked._

 _Finn listened in. As Beta, he had to be aware of things._

" _She tried to kidnap Nova three days after she was born. They had taken her baby from her, her mate wanted only boys. He would have killed their daughter. Next thing you know, she finds her second chance mate. My husband", Brie said._

 _Finn and Baron glanced at each other._

" _Yup. I was pregnant with Millie when she tried to entice my husband to mate with her. She used something to enhance her pheromones, his wolf lost control. If Hunter and Shawn weren't with him, he would have", Brie stopped and swallowed down the tears that wanted to spill._

" _That's when she decided to take Millie", Finn said._

 _Brie nodded._

" _Well, Alpha Female, we aren't letting her near you or Millie", Baron said._

" _That's not what I'm worried about", she said softly._

 _Finn and Baron knew what she meant. She was afraid Lacey would try to entice Colby's wolf again and mate with him this time._ _Which gave Brie every right to rip out Lacey's throat and kill any child she was pregnant with._

" _Well, we are behind you. If it comes down to it, we will do what you need us too", Finn said._

 _Baron nodded, agreeing. Brie smiled. Her son picked a good Beta in Finn._

" _I know boys. So would Hunter and Shawn", she said._

* * *

 _Bayley had gotten a call from Millie, she made her way to Reigns pack. Getting inside Millie's home, Millie took her arm and gasped before smiling._

" _What?", Bayley asked._

" _You're pregnant", Millie said._

 _Bayley looked at her like she grew another head. Millie's smile fell._

" _You aren't? But I saw", she stopped, that headache rearing its ugly head again._


	30. Chapter 30-Who?

_Millie shook her head before hugging Bayley. Nothing flashed to her again. She pulled away._

" _Millie, what's wrong?", Bayley asked._

" _I've been getting these strange feelings, hearing this ringing, and seeing things", she said, walking past her sister in law._

" _Like me pregnant?", Bayley asked._

 _Millie nodded._

" _When I touched your arm, its like it flashed in my head. My brother was so excited", she said with a smile._

 _Bayley went to set a comforting hand on Millie, but she backed away._

" _Don't. I don't know what's wrong with me", Millie said, locking her hands together._

 _Dean walked in and bowed to Bayley when he saw her._

" _There is only one way to find out if what you saw is true.", Bayley said._

 _She looked at Dean._

" _Beta Ambrose, can you bring me a pregnancy test?", Bayley asked._

 _Dean raised a brow and looked to Millie._

" _Its not for me", Millie said softly._

 _Dean nodded and left. Bayley sat on the couch and patted the seat beside her._

" _You won't hurt me Millie", Bayley said._

" _I can't take that chance. Its better if I don't get near anyone", Millie said._

 _Bayley nodded, not wanting to force her to do anything._

* * *

 _Brie walked into her home. Sika was saying goodbye to Colby and Ben. Her mate looked at her and smiled._

" _Welcome home", he said._

 _She rolled her eyes and he raised a brow. Baron and Finn taking the bags in._

" _Have fun with that", Sika smirked before walking away towards his home._

 _Colby sent Enforcers with him to make sure he got home safe. Colby chuckled. Ben looked at his son. He cleared his throat._

" _Being a father doesn't come easy to me son. Especially not having a father of my own. He was around yes, but, like me, he just didn't know how to be my dad", Ben said._

 _Colby nodded._

" _That's why I'm glad you didn't turn out that way. Thanks to my brother. You know what love is, you can show it to your children.", Ben continued._

" _You are nothing like your father, trust me. I do remember grandpa. You at least hug me and tell me you are proud of me. Grandpa never did that for you", Colby said._

 _Ben nodded. He turned his head towards the house._

" _I'm going to take a walk. You head on in and fix whatever that was with your mate.", Ben said._

 _Colby nodded and started making his way inside. He stopped and turned to look at his dad._

" _Hey dad", he called._

 _Ben turned to look at him._

" _I love you. You did the best you could with what you were handed. I wouldn't change you for the world", Colby said with a smile._

 _Ben nodded._

" _I love you too son, and I'm proud of you.", he returned._

 _Colby continued inside. He found his wife in the kitchen. He let himself lean against the doorway._

" _Can I ask why you're so angry with me? Don't tell me you aren't. I can feel it in our bond", he said, he pushed himself off the wall and grabbed an apple._

 _She looked over at him._

" _Did you know she was back?", Brie asked._

 _He met her eyes._

" _Who?", he asked._

" _Lacey", she replied._

 _He stood up straighter._

" _Of course not. Did you see her? Did you talk to her?", he said quickly._

" _No. She took off before I could.", she said._

 _She looked down at the counter._

" _I would never cheat on you. She forced it, I felt disgusted with myself after.", he said._

" _I know", Brie nodded._

 _After he came down from the extra pheromones Lacey used on herself, she could feel regret from him. Shame for not being able to fight through it._

" _I'll keep Hunter or Shawn with me at all times. If she tries anything again, they'll be there to stop me", Colby said._

" _She came back for Millie. She's sick, she thinks Millie is her daughter", Brie said._

" _I will not let her near my child. I didn't before, I won't let her again", Colby said, placing his hands against his wife's cheeks._

 _He met her eyes and then sniffed the air._

" _Brie", he said softly._

" _I'm pregnant", she said softly._

 _He kissed her gently._

" _What if she finds out and tries to take our baby? What if we get so distracted by trying to protect this baby, we forget to protect Millie?", she asked._

" _She has Roman, remember. He won't let anything happen to her. I will speak to him about this", Colby said._

 _Brie nodded. He bent down and kissed her stomach._

" _Last one", Brie said softly._

 _Colby nodded._

* * *

 _Ben stopped walking. Bending down and placing his hand in the grass. The same spot his mate died._

" _Elena", he whispered._

 _He smiled._

" _You would be so proud of him", he continued._

 _Hearing a snap of a branch, he looked up. A wolf jumped out at him and clamped its jaws around his throat._

* * *

 _Millie jumped up. Roman and her brother ran over to her._

" _You fell asleep", Roman said._

" _Grandpa, we have to get to grandpa", she said quickly, trying to walk past them._

 _Roman tried to reach for her, but she stopped him._

" _Don't. Please just don't touch me", she said, shaking._

 _She looked sick to Seth. Sweat glistening off her. Her hair sticking to her cheeks from it._

" _We have to get to grandpa. Now. Don't ask me why, I don't know", she said, she felt cold._

 _Seth ran out and Roman followed. Both calling for their Betas and Enforcers._ _Bayley walked out of the hall holding a pregnancy test._

" _I'm pregnant", Bayley said._

 _Millie flinched, her hearing was so sensitive. She covered her ears._

" _Mill?", Bayley said._

" _Something's wrong with me", she cried._

" _Okay, stay here. I'm going to get the doctor. Okay. Don't leave this house Millie", Bayley said, before running out of the house to find Chris._

 _Millie fell to her knees and rocked back and forth. The front door opened, but her vision was blurred._

" _Its okay, I'm going to help you. Sweet girl, its going to be okay", she knew that voice._

" _Miss Evans?", she asked, before she passed out._

* * *

 _Ben heard the snapping of a branch and looked up. A wolf jumped out at him, but was attacked by Colby's wolf._

" _Are you okay?", Hunter asked Ben as he checked him over._

" _I'm fine. How", Ben stopped._

" _Millie", Brie said, standing beside Shawn._

 _Ben watched his son shift back. Grabbing this wolf by his neck and dragging him to Ben._

" _Shift, now", Colby roared._

 _The wolf did. He was holding his bleeding throat. He tried to laugh, but ended up coughing._

" _She was right. You would leave her alone", he said._

" _Who?", Ben asked._

 _Colby looked at his wife, Brie shook her head no. He turned and ran towards Reigns territory. Seeing Roman and Seth with Beta Ambrose._

 _They stopped._

" _Millie", Roman whispered._

 _He turned and ran back home. His heart was beating so fast. This was a distraction. Someone else other than them knew about Millie's ability._ _Getting to his house, the door was wide open. Seth stopped beside him as Chris and Bayley joined them._

" _What's wrong?", Bayley asked._

 _Colby's wolf ran past them and into the house. He sniffed around for his daughter. His wolf whined, sniffing the last spot she was in._ _His wolf howled. Roman closed his eyes, before looking at Dean._

" _See if anyone saw anything. Their Alpha female is missing and I want her back.", Roman said angry._

 _Dean nodded and sent out that message. Bayley stood beside Seth._

" _I'm going to see how your mom is. She's pregnant and, this won't be good for her", Bayley said._

" _Brie is pregnant?", Roman asked._

 _Bayley nodded._

" _She was going to tell Millie today. She was always asking for a baby sister or brother", Bayley laughed softly._

" _We didn't want to have another because of this reason. Millie needed our full attention, protection.", Colby said._

" _Bray?", Seth asked._

 _Colby shook his head no._

" _A woman named Lacey, my second chance mate", Colby said._

" _Evans?", Dean asked._

 _Colby lifted his head and nodded._

" _I knew she was no good", Dean mumbled, before looking at Colby._

 _"You met her?", Colby asked._

" _She was Millie's sub today for a class. I had my mate look her up and it was like she doesn't exist", Dean said._

" _That's because we kicked her out", Sika said, joining them._

 _He looked at Colby._

" _We will get her back, Colby", Sika said._

" _What do you mean we kicked her out?", Roman asked._

 _Sika nodded._

" _She ran into our territory. Pregnant, hungry, and dirty. Like she had been living out in the woods her entire life", Sika said._

" _You welcomed her in", Roman said._

 _Sika nodded._

" _She was young, looked innocent. She had the baby, she tried to kill her. Your mother was able to get her away from", Sika sighed._

" _From?", Roman asked, taking a step near his dad._

" _Lana", Colby finished._

" _Lana is her daughter?", Roman asked._

 _His dad nodded._

" _We thought it would be best if we give Lacey a moment to calm down. Sending Lana to Rollins pack.", Sika said._

" _My wife was happy to take in the baby girl. We wanted more kids, this was before Millie.", Colby said._

" _After a few weeks, Lacey was coming back to her senses. She wanted to see the baby again. We took her", Sika said._

" _Turns out, I was her second chance mate. We couldn't keep the baby anymore. I wasn't attracted to her whatsoever, I am mated to Brie. Lacey didn't give up though.", Colby said._

 _He lifted one of Millie's sweaters and they could all see the pain and worry for his daughter._

" _She spoke to me about her mate. How he raped her because he wanted an heir. She had a child with him before Lana. He kept her locked up so she wouldn't get away. She escaped one night and arrived here", Sika said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Millie", they turned to see Brie coming towards them._

 _Baron and Finn trying to calm her. Bayley went to her._

" _Where is she?", Brie asked her._

 _Colby walked towards his wife. He hugged her._

" _I'm going to get her back", he whispered._

 _Brie cried._


	31. Chapter 31-No Questions Asked

_Brie looked at her mate._

" _You can't go, you know why.", Brie said._

" _I'm going, I will find her. She is my mate", Roman said._

" _And what if she gave Lana that perfume that enhances her pheromones? Your wolf will go crazy for her.", Brie said._

 _Roman sighed._

" _Then I'll send my Beta and Enforcers, you could do the same. Seth can join them", Roman said frustrated._

 _Seth nodded and looked at his parents._

" _I promised you once, after Millie was born, that I would protect her with my life. I still stand by that promise", Seth said._

 _Brie cupped her son's face and nodded._

" _Be very careful", she said._

 _He nodded before looking at Bayley._

" _I'm pregnant", she said quickly._

 _He looked from her to his parents and smiled. He hugged her and kissed her._

" _Your sister knew", she said._

" _How?", he asked._

 _Everyone was paying attention to Bayley._

" _She touched my arm and she saw it, I guess. She tried to see if it would work again, but it didn't", Bayley said._

" _Same with Alpha Ben. She saw him being killed and that's why we left her alone. I shouldn't have left her alone", Roman said, tears welling up in his eyes._

 _Brie comforted him._

" _Don't do that. You thought she was safe, she was on your territory. That bitch somehow got in and took her. How? I don't know", Brie said._

 _Roman nodded, then he stopped._

" _Dean, do you know if Lana left the pack yet?", he asked._

 _Dean quickly turned and went to find out. With everything going on, they had forgotten to check if Lana had left._

" _She could have given her permission to come in if she hasn't left yet. I also haven't announced that she was leaving the pack", Roman said._

 _He cursed himself and roughly ran his hands through his hair._

" _How could I have been so careless", he growled._

 _Colby stopped him._

" _It happens to all of us, Roman. So many things are going on. Besides, we didn't know she was back.", Colby said._

 _Roman nodded, but he still felt guilty. Dean came back with Baron, dragging Lana behind them. Baron threw her in front of Brie._ _Brie growled at the crying blonde. She grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Lana cried out._

" _Where is my daughter?", Brie asked._

" _I'm sorry. I thought, I thought that if I did this for her she would want to be in my life. I always knew about her, but she never paid me any mind.", Lana cried._

 _Brie dug her nails into Lana's cheek._

" _Does it look like I care", Brie yelled._

" _She said she loved me and that she wanted to see me happy. I told her I had already lost Roman to Millie. She asked me who her parents were and when I told her, she got so excited. I should have known something was up", Lana said._

" _You let her on our territory. Without my permission", Roman growled._

 _Lana flinched._

" _I didn't know she was going to take her.", Lana said._

 _Brie squeezed her jaw tighter. You could hear Lana's jaw start to crack._

" _Do you know who your brother is? Maybe she took her there", Colby said._

 _Brie stopped squeezing._

" _She didn't take her to him. She took her to Yellowstone, something about getting her to see her potential. Then she's taking her to him", Lana said, blood dripping from her mouth._

" _Where is your brother?", Roman roared._

 _Lana coward even more._

" _Probably on his way to Yellowstone. He plans to mate her", Lana cried._

" _Who is your brother?", Seth asked._

" _Bray. Bray Wyatt", Lana said._

" _I'm making a call to the packs", Ben said._

 _Ben looked at Brie._

" _Finish it, and make it bloody", Ben said, eyes glowing._

 _Roman sent a nod to Brie. She couldn't kill Lana without the Alpha's permission. It was his land and since Lana was still in his pack, it was his call in the end._ _Brie didn't give Lana the chance to stand. Shifting and going right for her throat. They watched as she tore Lana apart. Lana's screams filling the air, till they didn't._

* * *

 _Millie woke up with the worst headache she has ever had. Sitting up slowly before looking around. She didn't recognize this place._ _Standing, the wood floors groaned. She made her way to the window, woods and a grassy area, picnic tables._

 _She made her way to the door and opened it. Quietly making her way down the stairs._ _She made it to the front door, before a voice stopped her._

" _The princess is awake. I could have sworn I killed you a few years ago", that voice made her shiver with fear._

 _She swallowed before turning to look._

" _Wow. You are even prettier than my sister said. You've grown into your body", he smirked._

 _She backed up into the door when he started to approach her. The back of his fingers touching her cheek._

" _After she's done talking to you. You and I are becoming one. The best part, he will feel it all", Bray laughed._

" _You could have anyone, why me?", she asked._

 _He smirked._

" _Because, you belong to the two families I despise the most. They are going to feel guilt, pain. You are the most important thing to both. They will never be able to look at you again.", Bray said._

" _My father loves me. He's coming for you, along with Roman. They are going to rip you apart if my grandpa doesn't get to you first", Millie said._

 _Bray laughed._

" _You will carry my heir. Together we will create the strongest Alpha anyone has ever seen", he said._

" _I can't carry a wolf baby. I'm human, remember", she said._

" _You don't know, do you", he said._

" _Know what?", she asked._

" _Bray, that's enough. Step away from her, now", Lacey said._

" _Miss Evans?", she asked confused._

" _You know you can't mate her till her change. The blood moon is in a few days.", Lacey said, getting between them._

" _Relax, I know mother", Bray said, before stepping away._

 _Lacey turned and smiled at Millie._

" _I'm sorry about that. I am. He should know better. Don't worry, you are safe here", Lacey said._

" _Why did you bring me here?", she asked._

" _Because, your mother stole you from me. Like she stole my mate. I am your mother, not her. She ripped you from my arms when you were a baby", Lacey said._

 _Millie shook her head no._

" _I tried to get you back, but your father banished me. So did Sika Reigns. He didn't believe me about_ _ **her.**_ _You belong to me, you came out of me", Lacey said._

 _Millie shed her tears and shook her head no. Lacey got angry and slapped Millie across her face._ _Millie touched her cheek. Lacey comforted her._

" _Don't make me ruin your pretty face. Bray wants you free of scars and bruises when he takes you in front of the pack", Lacey said._

 _Millie cried harder, imagining it._

" _Let me look at you", Lacey said, roughly grabbing Millie's face and turning it to face her._

 _She smirked._

" _Your eyes are beautiful. Only specks right now, but wow.", Lacey said._

 _Lacey stood and held out her hand to Millie._

" _Come on, I'm going to teach you a few things about who you really are", Lacey said._

 _Millie was hesitant to take her hand, but did anyway. It couldn't get any worse._

* * *

 _All the Alphas had agreed to meet where they did the Alpha gatherings. International was checking in over computer._ _Colby was going to stand, but he looked at his son. He tilted his head and Seth stood. He cleared his throat._

" _The rogues that attacked, it turns out their leader use to be an Alpha. Wyatt pack", Seth said._

 _The Alphas mumbled amongst themselves._

" _I don't have time to explain who he is or how I know their a pack. His mother took my sister, my human sister. Bray wants to mate with her to hurt my father", Seth said._

" _And what does that have to do with us?", Alpha Kane asked._

" _We aren't suppose to let humans live anyway. They are just taking care of the problem", Alpha Rusev said._

 _He was in Russia. Roman, Sika, Ben, and Colby growled. Rusev rolled his eyes._

" _No questions asked, you've got Styles pack backing you up", AJ said._

 _Seth nodded and looked around._

" _Kingston pack too", Kofi said standing._

" _Bryan pack, is in", Daniel said, nodding towards Seth._

" _Black pack, is here for whatever you need", Aleister said._

 _Seth nodded._

" _Gargano is in", Johnny said._

 _One after another, they all agreed._

" _Thank you. On behalf of my family and the Reigns pack, thank you. She means more than you all know to us", Seth said._

 _The men nodded._

" _We leave tomorrow afternoon, as soon as international gets in", Seth said._

 _International was flying in tonight. Others would get here in the morning. Johnny Gargano walked up to Seth._

" _Hey man, its good to see you", Johnny said._

" _You too. Thanks for lending a hand", Seth said._

" _Of course. I adore Millie, you know that.", Johnny said._

 _Since their dad had to take them both most of the time when they were kids, the younger Alphas got to spend time with Millie._ _Roman growled and Johnny chuckled._

" _Relax, I know she's yours and you know I have a mate", Johnny said._

" _How is Candice?", Roman asked._

" _Wishing she could be here to help. Being five months pregnant, well, she can't", Johnny said with a chuckle._

" _My mate's pregnant too.", Seth said happily._

" _She made me promise that we would get Millie home safely. If not, I'm sleeping outside", Johnny said._

 _Seth and Roman laughed. AJ walked over to them after speaking to Ben and Colby._

" _We will get her back", AJ said._

" _If you came over to say I told you so", AJ stopped Roman._

" _Of course not. I care about Millie", AJ said._

 _Roman stepped up to him._

" _She's mine", Roman growled._

 _AJ backed up a bit._

" _Roman, he's not a threat", Sika said, trying to calm his son._

" _He wanted her", Roman growled._

 _Colby set his hand on Roman's shoulder._

" _Now isn't the time. Millie needs you focused", he said._

 _Roman looked away from AJ, walking away and outside._


	32. Chapter 32-Only The Animal

_Millie followed Lacey to another cabin, it looked old and in desperate need of repairs._ _Lacey opened the door and gestured for her to walk in. Millie shook her head no._

" _It won't fall apart on you, I promise.", Lacey said._

 _Millie slowly made her way in, Lacey walking in behind her. Walking into the kitchen, it looked like someone had made it into a science lab a long time ago. The tubs were dusty and weeds growing around everything._

" _I don't understand", Millie said._

" _Touch anything, and tell me what you see", Lacey said._

 _Millie sighed._

" _It doesn't work that way. I can't just touch something and I see things. Its random, I don't even know what it is", Millie said._

" _Just try", Lacey said, raising her voice._

 _Millie swallowed before setting her hand on the table. She shook her head and shrugged._

" _See", she said._

 _Lacey sighed and paced._

" _You aren't trying hard enough", Lacey was grinding her teeth._

 _Millie touched the table again, she didn't feel like getting slapped again. She could feel her cheek was swallow from the last hit._ _Lacey didn't hold her wolf strength back when she hit her._

" _I don't get anything, Miss Evans. I don't know what else you want from me", Millie said._

 _Lacey grabbed her by the hair._

" _Its mom. That bitch isn't your mom, I am.", Lacey growled._

 _Millie winced at the pain. Lacey released her._

" _I have no choice", Lacey said._

 _Millie rubbed the spot where Lacey had grabbed her._

" _What do you mean?", Millie asked softly, almost afraid of what Lacey was going to say._

 _Lacey didn't say anything as she quickly made her way out and closing the door. Millie tried to open it, but it wouldn't._

" _I'll be back tomorrow morning, you have better seen something", Lacey said._

 _Millie could hear her walking away. She slid down the door and cried. Hugging her legs to her chest._

* * *

 _Roman could feel Millie, he rubbed his hand over his chest where his heart is._

" _I wish you could feel me too. I'm coming baby", he mumbled._

 _Someone cleared their throat and he turned to see Baron. He rolled his eyes._

" _Great, another ex of hers", Roman said, shaking his head._

 _Baron chuckled._

" _I just came to check on you", Baron said._

 _Roman looked at him._

" _I'm fine. I just want her back already", he replied softly._

" _We all do, but you have to remain focused. Not just for her, but for all of us.", Baron said._

 _Roman nodded. Colby came out._

" _Reigns, get your ass over here. I'm going to show you a few things about fighting and winning", Colby said._

 _Roman raised a brow. Baron chuckled._

" _You might have beaten me, but we were neck and neck.", Baron reminded._

 _Roman looked at his father in law._

" _Okay", he replied._

* * *

 _Seth found his grandfather looking at his grandmother's journals._

" _You knew, didn't you?", Seth asked._

 _Ben looked up and nodded._

" _I didn't at first, but then, she started telling me about things and when they happened", Ben stopped._

 _Seth sat across from him._

" _I should have told her I believed her.", he finished._

" _She knew", Seth said._

 _Ben nodded._

" _Can you tell me about her?", Seth asked._

 _Ben smiled._

" _About her or her family?", Ben asked._

" _Both. You never spoke about her and dad, I mean, he does but I could tell its hard on him", Seth said._

 _Ben nodded._

" _Elias is her last name, all the women had it. Never taking their dad's last names, only the sons took them. Your grandmother was the first one to break that tradition.", Ben said._

" _She took your last name", Seth smiled._

 _Ben nodded._

" _Her mother was furious, her sisters. She didn't care. She said she loved me too much not to take it. It was an important name, she said", he said._

 _Seth nodded._

 _"She was so beautiful. Millie looks a lot like her", his grandfather said._

 _He could hear the sadness in his voice. He could never imagine losing Bayley the way his grandpa lost his mate._

" _It didn't matter anyway, we didn't have a girl. Just Colby", he continued._

" _You guys didn't want more?", Seth asked._

 _Roman walked in, bloody and sweaty. He collapsed in a chair near Seth._

" _Yeah, he's just getting started. You have about twenty minutes before he comes in here and pulls you back out", Seth chuckled, knowing the drill._

 _Roman groaned._

" _Its worth it, Roman. Trust me", Ben said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Back to the story. Yes of course we wanted more, but it just didn't happen. She let me know that it wasn't meant to be for us. She had a vision, she said.", he said softly._

" _I read in her journal that only the women in her family have that gift", Roman said, he was healing._

" _Yeah. Goes back two hundred years. When this whole wolves thing started", Ben said._

" _Now Millie has it", Seth said._

" _That and she's getting a wolf", Ben said._

" _Why did it take this long?", Seth asked._

" _Because she was born during a blood moon. There's a prophecy we stopped telling because it scared everyone", Colby said, standing in the doorway._

 _Ben nodded._

" _The strongest Alpha of all Alphas", Ben said._

" _Millie? An Alpha?", Seth asked._

 _Both men nodded._

" _Can two Alphas be born to the same parents? I mean, that's why we have heirs, one", Roman said._

" _You aren't listening. She is **THE** Alpha, the strongest of us all. Seth is an Alpha still, but he can't control other Alphas. She can", Colby said._

" _Did you know about this after she was born? Is that why you two tried to kill her?", Seth asked angry._

" _No", Colby said._

" _We didn't know the girl in the prophecy would be born human.", Ben said._

" _Grandma was born during a blood moon, but she got her wolf before cut off", Seth said._

" _Your grandmother wasn't the white wolf", Ben said._

" _If they touch someone, she can see everything. Their past or their future. She could even see dead people, at least my mother could.", Colby said._

" _Why take her to Yellowstone?", Roman asked._

" _That's where he died", Ben mumbled._

" _Who?", Seth asked._

" _Angelo Rollins", Ben said._

* * *

 _Millie stood and carefully walked around the old cabin. She made her way up. Searching the rooms for whatever Lacey wanted._ _Opening the closet door, there was a dress. It was faded and covered in dust. She touched it and gasped._

* * *

 _Millie looked around, she was still in the camp ground, but it looked nothing like it did when she looked out the window._

" _Hi", she turned to see a girl._

 _She smiled and giggled softly._

" _My name is Katarina, you could say I'm family", Kat said._

" _What's happening?", Millie asked._

" _If you could see me, that means we are family. Didn't they tell you about us?", Kat said._

" _Us? Who's us?", Millie asked._

" _You are an Elias woman", Kat said._

" _No. Rollins. No not, sorry, its Reigns now", Millie corrected._

 _Kat looked confused._

" _Angelo? Kace?", she said, before she left._

" _Wait", Millie called._

 _Katarina was gone. Hearing voices, she made her way to the cabin Lacey took her too. Except this one was still fully livable._ _Opening the door, she spotted a pregnant woman with a man. The girl who spoke to her was sitting across from them with a smile._

 _Kat pulled her hand away from Angelo._

" _Now I see why your family and mine were brought together. Not now, but in the distant future, we are going to be family", Kat said._

 _Millie looked at the two strangers sitting on the couch as they continued to speak to Kat. A woman walked in and met her eyes, like she could see her._ _She sent a small smile to Millie before telling Kat to stop reading people._

" _No more reading. Its dangerous and giving too much away will change things", she said._

 _The women met her eyes again and sent a nod._

* * *

 _Millie gasped and fell back on the floor. That message, Millie felt was more for her than Katarina._ _She couldn't tell Lacey. No matter what she saw. She had to keep it to herself._

* * *

 _Roman dropped to his hands and knees. Colby continued his brutal beating._ _Seth and Ben watched._

" _You aren't listening to me", Colby yelled at Roman._

 _Seth knew what this felt like. His father did the same thing to him. He moved to take a step, but his father growled at him._

" _That was my only warning", Colby said to his son._

 _Seth watched Roman stand._

" _Use your speed to fight me, while using your hearing to listen behind you. Your smell to help you with attacks from the sides. You can do it", Colby said._

" _I got it", Roman said, eye swelling._

 _Colby ran at him again. He was fast, faster than any wolf he knew, but Roman had to pin him. He had to prove that he was good enough._

 _Roman listened behind him, AJ was coming up to attack. He stopped Colby and AJ, but again forgot his left side._

" _You can't expect him to learn this over night son. It took you months", Ben said._

" _He can do it, I know he can. Now get up Roman", Colby yelled._

 _Roman stood on shaky legs._

" _Alpha Colby, maybe we should", Colby stopped AJ from speaking._

" _No. Attack him again", Colby ordered._

 _Again, he stopped Colby, then AJ. He turned left and smelled his right. Grabbing Baron and throwing him into Finn._

" _See", Colby said, breathing heavy._

 _Roman fell to his knees. Colby went over to him and set his hand on his head._

" _Forget having a human flesh side. He can't help you. Use the animal, only the animal", Colby said._

 _Roman nodded._


	33. Chapter 33-Only Thing I Know

_Millie dusted off a blanket that looked clean enough. She wrapped it around herself and sat in the living room._ _The moon wasn't full yet, she felt a shiver run down her spine before the ringing in her ears was back. Louder than before, her body started to feel sore and she heard a crack._

 _She screamed from the pain. Suddenly she felt a hand on her, it was cold._

" _Its okay, just breathe. It will be over soon", he said softly._

 _She looked up. It was the man from her vision. Angelo._

* * *

 _Roman was sweating and pacing._

" _Its Millie. The blood moon is in a few days, she's starting to change", Ben said._

 _Roman clutched his side, it felt like his ribs were breaking._

" _She's in so much pain. I don't even remember being in this much pain when I shifted", Roman said._

" _Because she's stronger", Ben reminded._

 _Roman stood slowly and took a deep breath._

" _She's calm", he sighed, Seth handed him a hand towel._

 _Roman took it and wiped the sweat._

" _We aren't that far from Yellowstone, we'll make it before her birthday this weekend", Seth said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _I don't want her shifting anywhere but here. She'll feel safe here, her wolf will", Roman said._

" _We can continue training in the morning while we wait for international to get here", Colby said._

 _Everyone agreed and went to bed. Colby stopped by Roman._

" _For my daughter, I'm going to need you to learn faster than everyone else, because you aren't like them, Roman.", Colby said._

 _Roman nodded. Colby left him and Roman went to his room. It smelled of Millie and it helped him relax enough to lay in bed._ _He grabbed her sketchbook and flipped through it. Stopping at a drawing of two wolves. One black and the other white._

 _He touched the white one with violet eyes. Flipping through it more, he stopped and sat up._ _She had drawn herself, standing in the middle of what looked like a camp ground. She was dirty and crying. Dead wolves laying at her feet, blood covering them all._

 _He swallowed. Flipping the page, it was colored black, except for the center where she had drawn herself hugging her legs. Alone._ _He closed the book and set it aside, reminding himself to show it to everyone else._

* * *

 _Millie sat up slowly, the sun was starting to rise. She looked around and spotted the man smiling at her._

" _You're dead", she said softly._

 _He nodded and then stopped to think about it._

" _Not really. In your time, I am", he said._

" _What?", she asked confused._

" _That's one of your gifts, Millie. From your grandmother's side of the family. Its scary, I know, but useful. I'm in my time, you are in yours", he said._

" _How useful, I can't even get it to work", she mumbled._

" _But you have. Those drawings, the ones in your books. Didn't you ever wonder why you drew them?", he said, with a tilt of his head._

 _Millie thought about it. Over time she had drawn things that just didn't make sense to her. People she had never met. Her dad took them away and she just forgot them over time. She met Angelo's eyes._

" _I want you to stop what's going to happen next. I learned the hard way, that revenge is never the answer.", he said._

" _How? I'm human", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

" _But you aren't. I know you feel her, Millie. She's coming", he said._

 _She swiped her tongue over her swollen gums. He chuckled and nodded._

" _Yeah, I've been there", he said._

" _Why did it take so long?", she asked._

 _He sighed._

" _Because, you don't get to keep her. Your gifts, yes, but not your wolf", he said._

" _I don't understand", she said._

" _The blood moon, she'll only be able to come out during a blood moon", he said._

" _But that's only every eighteen years", she said sadly._

 _He nodded._

" _How are you doing this? How are you speaking to me if you are in a different time?", she asked._

" _I have a friend who's helping me. She's family to you on your grandmother's side", he said._

" _Katarina?", she asked._

 _He smiled and nodded._

" _I know you can do it, Millie. Stop it", he said, before he disappeared._

" _Stop what?", she shouted._

 _The door to the cabin opened and Lacey stood there. Millie backed up a bit._

" _Now, tell me what you saw", she said._

 _Millie swallowed._

" _Nothing", she replied._

 _Lacey grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out. Millie tried to stay on her feet, but Lacey was a bit faster than her._ _She dropped her in the middle of the camp ground. Millie's knees stung. Blood and dirt covering them._

" _She saw something, she was talking to someone before I got there", Lacey said to Bray._

 _Everyone was watching her and eating. The food smelled so good. Bray sat with a bowl in his lap, a woman beside him with a baby in her arms._

" _Nikki", he said._

 _Bray tilted his head to the woman and she stood. Grabbing a bowl and serving whatever was in the pot._ _She handed it to Millie before another woman came over with water and a towel. Lacey was getting agitated._

" _I'm Dana", this woman introduced herself._

 _Millie watched her carefully as Dana poured water on her knees and cleaned off the dirt._

" _See, we aren't all animal", Bray said._

 _Nikki rocked the baby._

" _Try it, its good. I know you're hungry, we can hear your stomach growl", Nikki said, her eyes wild and a creepy smile on her face._

 _Miley lifted the spoon and ate the meat on it. She could see potatoes and carrots. Tasting the spices on her tongue, she moaned. It was deer meat. On special occasions, her dad would go out and hunt with the pack, bringing home their kill. She was use to this._

" _See, told you", Nikki said._

 _Dana finished and wrapped her knees up. She glared at Lacey before walking past her._

" _Are you just going to ignore me?", Lacey asked out loud._

 _Millie noticed Bray glance at her before looking at Millie._

" _What did you see, or more, who did you see?", he asked._

" _Nothing and no one", she replied softly._

" _She's lying", Lacey yelled._

" _And you aren't helping, mother. Go back to your room before I lock you back up. I won't let you ruin this for our pack again", he said stern._

 _Lacey growled before Millie heard her stomping away._

" _Sorry about her. She's crazy", he said, laughing._

 _It made Nikki laugh as well._

" _What do you want with me?", Millie asked._

 _He met her eyes for longer than a minute. She was surprised she didn't look away, most wolves couldn't look Alphas in the eyes for long._

 _He smirked._

" _Our families go way, way back. Did you know that?", he asked._

 _She shook her head no._

" _Of course, Rollins always trying to make it like we don't exist", Bray said._

 _He set his bowl to the side and wiped his mouth._

" _We were banished a long time ago, our families hurting each other for pride and revenge, but we were still considered a pack. Then your grandfather exiled us from your pack, from every pack.", Bray said._

" _Your grandfather killed his mate", Millie added._

 _Bray could see more violet in her eyes. Not just specks anymore. Her wolf was coming. Her smirked._

" _How did you know that. I know your family doesn't talk about us, no pack does. They choose to ignore us", Bray said._

 _Millie swallowed. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Angelo._

" _ **Tell him",**_ _he said._

" _I can see things, past or future", she mumbled._

" _I know that too. You scared the living hell out of my dad's side of the family for years", he replied._

" _And it doesn't you?", she asked._

 _Angelo smirked. It was a question he had to answer. She didn't know it, but she used her gift, her Alpha side to get the truth._

" _It does", Bray answered honestly._

 _That surprised him and some of his pack, seeing as they got quiet and froze in their place._

" _Is that why I'm here? You want to kill me to stop whatever you think I will do", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

" _I want to hurt everyone who hurt us. I know I said revenge was bad, but it's the only thing I know. Just like I know your ancestors are here. I want him to watch what I do to you. To his family, and just like your father and your father's father, like Roman, he won't be able to stop me", he smirked._

" _Then you are all going to die", Millie said._

 _Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Fear on their faces._

" _We'll see", Bray replied._

 _He looked at two men._

" _Take her back to my cabin", he said._

 _Millie set the bowl down before she was quickly grabbed by two men and taken to a different cabin._

 _She kicked and screamed._

" _ **Don't be afraid. I won't leave you",**_ _Angelo said._


	34. Chapter 34-Message

_Roman woke up to pain in his knees. They ached and stung, he rubbed them before standing and taking the notebook downstairs._ _Shinsuke stood and approached him. Drew McIntyre was also here._

" _It took longer than we liked, but we're here", Drew said._

" _Thank you for coming", Roman replied._

" _Still waiting on a few more", Kane said from the table._

 _Roman nodded. He went over to his father in law and showed him the drawings. Her dad looked worried._

" _Are you sure she drew these?", he asked._

" _Yes.", he replied._

 _Colby left the kitchen to find his father. Roman followed. Ben was with Sika, he shoved the drawings at him._ _Ben looked confused._

" _Ever since she was little, she has been drawing things, you told me to ignore them. I should have listened to my gut when it told me not too", Colby shouted._

 _Ben flipped through the book._

" _She drew mom once, remember. You said she must have seen a photo of her somewhere, but how could she. You locked up all her photos", Colby said._

" _What's going on?", Seth asked, approaching the group._

 _Colby sighed and set his hands on his hips._

" _We can't go to Yellowstone", he said._

" _What, why? What about Millie?", Seth shouted._

 _Ben turned the notebook and Seth's jaw dropped open. He shook his head and shrugged._

" _Its just a drawing", he said._

" _Its not", Colby replied._

 _Colby walked away and towards his territory. Getting to his house, they walked into his office. He opened a safe covered in dust, it was in the way back._ _He dropped the drawings and books on his desk._

" _I don't know how I forgot about these", he mumbled._

 _Seth and Roman went through them. Sika opened the book._

" _She knew she was going to get thrown in the river", Roman mumbled._

 _It was a drawing of stick figures. A blue crayon had been used to draw the river._

" _She didn't know. My wife and I just thought it was a drawing. Then it happened and, we freaked.", Colby said._

" _I suggested they don't let her draw anymore", Ben added._

" _And we listened. She started drawing on writing paper from school. On the back of class assignments. Her falling from the tree. She drew my mom, other people till we found out they were family", Colby said._

" _So she drew family", Seth shrugged._

 _Colby found a drawing of a man and woman sitting beside each other. Then another of four men sitting in a room that looked like a science lab._

" _Who are they?", Seth asked._

" _Family. The first of our kind. She said, three of them were nice men, but the other was a meanie", Colby replied._

" _So she must have met them somewhere", Roman said._

" _They've been dead for more than a hundred years", Sika said._

 _He recognized Kace from photo albums his family has passed down._

" _Kace Reigns", Sika said, pointing to the younger man._

 _Roman looked at his dad._

" _She met them, I don't know how, but she did.", Colby said._

 _Ben set the drawing of her crying and dead wolves around her in the center._

" _This is what is going to happen if we go", Ben said._

" _I'll take my chances", Roman said, reaching the door before Colby stopped him._

" _You aren't good to her dead, Roman", he said._

" _So then what do we do, because I'm not just going to sit around and let him hurt her", he shouted._

" _We aren't. We just can't go now.", Colby said._

 _He lifted the drawing and pointed to the moon._

" _Its not red. Like I said, we have to wait", he said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _How come she doesn't remember any of this?", Seth asked, looking at more drawings._

" _Its like she goes into a trance. Some she remembers because she doesn't see anything. Like these of Roman or you, me.", Colby explained._

 _They nodded._

" _She doesn't see these other ones because I would go through her books after she went to bed. Brie did too. We didn't want her freaking out", Colby said._

" _Like she is now?", Roman said._

" _I do regret not listening to her or keeping her in the loop. Maybe she would have seen this and stopped it somehow", he said._

" _Like you and Miss Evans?", Seth asked, lifting a paper._

 _Colby was on top of her and kissing her. Not naked, but close to it._

" _Its how your mother knew. She called Hunter and Shawn, they broke the door down and pulled me away. Brie kicked her out of pack lands, I came down and", he stopped._

" _It wasn't your fault. She forced it", Sika reminded._

" _Still should have been able to fight through it", Colby mumbled._

" _Brie doesn't hold it against you. Although, I wouldn't mind setting her on Lacey now.", Ben smirked._

 _Colby chuckled._

* * *

 _Millie paced before the bedroom door opened. Bray walked in and locked the door behind him._

" _Whether we are mates or not, I can appreciate a beautiful woman. Roman is a lucky man", Bray said, his eyes running over her._

 _He approached her and touched her cheek. His hand slid down slowly till he reached her breast, squeezing and sniffing her neck. His tongue licking her skin._

 _She cried, frozen to her spot._

* * *

 _Roman groaned. His body felt hot._

" _He's not mating her, Rome.", Sika said._

" _But he is touching her. She's scared", Roman said._

 _The hotness left him. He sighed._

* * *

" _Not yet, but soon", Bray whispered in her ear._

 _He lifted her arm that held Roman's bite. Bray smiled and she noticed his teeth._

" _No", she shouted, before the pain of his bite took over._

* * *

 _Roman screamed, clutching his wrist._

" _Can he remove Roman's bite?", Seth asked his dad._

" _No. He's just sending a message", Colby said, he looked calm to Seth, but he knew his dad better than anyone._

 _Colby was seething and as soon as he got a hold of Bray, he was going to torture him._

* * *

 _Bray released Millie and she slid to the floor. Holding her wrist close to her chest and crying._

" _I think he gets the picture. Don't you think", Bray said, standing as he laughed and walked away._

 _As soon as he was gone and she heard his footsteps go down the stairs. She stood and walked into the bathroom. She had to stop the bleeding._ _Rinsing it under water and wiping it clean. Roman's mark was ruined. She cried more._

" _I'm sorry", she whispered._

 _Angelo appeared._

" _ **He knows",**_ _he said._

* * *

 _Roman rubbed his wrist. Colby found him and sighed._

" _Come on, its time to train", he said, walking past Roman._

" _Now?", Roman asked._

" _Yes now. Use that anger you're feeling right now. The wolf likes it, it will push you", Colby said._

" _I don't like being angry, its exhausting. You might be use to it, but I'm not. I don't run like that", Roman said, stepping up to Colby._

" _Does it look like I care? My daughter is out there because of you, because you couldn't protect her. She was suppose to be safe with you", Colby yelled._

 _Everyone started gathering around._

" _She is safe with me", Roman shouted back._

" _Apparently not. Where is she right now, Roman? Certainly not here with you", Colby said, poking Roman in his chest._

 _Seth crossed his arms over his chest. He knew what his dad was doing. He stopped AJ and Dean._

" _Just watch", he said._

 _Both men nodded._

" _I didn't", Colby cut him off._

" _Exactly. You don't deserve her", Colby said, poking him again._

 _Roman grabbed his wrist._

" _Don't. Touch. Me", Roman growled._

" _Or what?", Colby asked._

 _Colby flipped him, but Roman landed on his feet. Grabbing Colby and twisting his arm back._ _Seth tilted his head to AJ and he attacked Roman from behind. Dean took the left and Seth took the right._ _Roman felt it and flipped Colby, Seth running into his dad as Roman tackled Dean down and grabbed AJ by his throat. Colby stood and shifted, attacking Roman._

 _Roman kicked AJ's knee and he fell to the floor. Roman ducked and grabbed the back of the wolf's neck. Before wrapping his arms around him, restricting his breathing._ _When he knew Colby was about to pass out, he released him and set him down. Ben clapped and smiled._

" _Beautiful", he said._

" _Its not anger we run on, Roman. Its our instinct to protect those we love, protect them to the point that we would do just about anything for them", Ben said._

" _Including killing anyone who gets in our way", Colby said._

 _He stood and stretched out his back, Roman heard it crack._

" _But you said", Colby chuckled._

" _He did that to see if you would run on anger or your instinct to protect. You chose the latter, good choice", Seth said._

 _Roman looked at Colby._

" _You recovered faster than I thought", Roman said._

 _His father in law laughed._

" _If my daughter was about to be mauled apart by wolves, would you choose to lay there to recover or continue to fight to get to her before they do?", Colby asked._

" _No matter how much pain you're in", Ben added._

" _I would continue to fight", he replied._

" _You heal fast, you can fight and heal at the same time. Your body knows too. Push through the pain, numb it", Ben said._

 _Roman nodded._


	35. Chapter 35-Vision

_Millie tried the windows, but they wouldn't open. Checking each room and window._

" _ **Its no use, he locked it up pretty good",**_ _Angelo said._

" _Where do you keep going?", she asked._

" _ **Sorry, Kat can only hold it for so long",**_ _he said._

 _She nodded._

" _Help me. You know this place, please", Millie begged._

 _He disappeared before reappearing again._

" _ **Basement, but once you leave Yellowstone, I can't help you",**_ _he said._

" _Why?", she asked._

" _ **Because its like I said, in your time I am dead, but in mine I'm not.",**_ _he said._

 _She nodded. Quickly making her way down to the basement, finding the set of other stairs, she opened the door carefully._ _Once she checked if anyone was around, she ran for it. How long till they noticed she was gone? Would they sense her running now? If they didn't have any permanent territory, they had no boundary lines._

 _Getting to a road, she looked up and down._

" _ **Go to your right. Keep going till you get to the fork in the road, turn left. Run and don't stop running, Millie",**_ _Angelo said._

 _She ran._

* * *

 _Roman stopped and turned._

" _What is it?", Colby asked._

 _Everyone looked at Roman._

" _Millie", he said softly._

* * *

 _Bray sent Nikki to take Millie a plate of food for dinner. She agreed and eagerly served her._

" _She's suffered long enough", Bray laughed._

 _Nikki made her way to the cabin and upstairs. Knocking on the door before opening it._ _She looked around and set the bowl down._

" _Millie", she sang as she made her way to the bathroom._

 _Opening the door, it was empty. Nikki ran out._

" _She's gone", she shouted._

 _Bray stood, a smile forming on his face._

" _I love a good chase", he said._

 _He looked around at the men._

" _First man to find her, gets the night with her. I guess I could share. Teach her to never run from us", Bray shouted._

 _The men cheered. They shifted and ran, following her scent._

* * *

 _Millie couldn't run anymore, her knees were still hurt and the wounds were open, the blood seeping through the white bandages._ _They stung, it would also be getting dark soon. She needed to find a safe place to hide. She stopped when she saw the roads divided._

" _The fork", she said, while trying to catch her breath._

 _She went to take a step, her knees just didn't want her to continue. Then she heard a howl that sent a shiver down her spine. She looked behind her before pushing herself._

" _No matter how bad it hurts", her dad's voice whispered in her ear._

" _Keep going, keep fighting", she mumbled the rest._

 _Reaching the fork, she went the way Angelo said. Seeing a gas station, the smell would cover her scent. Reaching it, she pulled a pin out of her hair._

 _Thanking her grandpa for showing her how to unlock a door._

" _Just don't tell your dad", his voice said, making her giggle like it did when he first showed her._

 _Walking in, she locked the door. Finding black pepper, opening the bottle and sprinkling some by the door and windows. She needed something that wasn't too strong and obvious that she was there._

 _Finding the office, she also found a first aid kit. Removing the soaked bandages and cleaning the wounds._

" _Use the wipes to disinfect your cuts. Remember, humans can get infections that we can't", her mom had told her._

 _She wrapped them again. Sitting on the floor under the desk. Reminding herself to come back and pay the man for what she used._

" _Roman", she whispered._

* * *

 _They followed him to his truck._

" _You can't go, we have two more days", Seth reminded._

" _You don't understand, she's close. I can feel it, my wolf can feel it. She's in pain and we need to get to her", Roman said._

" _Trust me son, I want to go as bad as you do. That's my baby, but we need to let this day pass", Colby said, holding up the drawing._

 _Roman sighed. He suddenly clutched his head and the feeling of his bones shifting started up again._ _He screamed._

" _Its Millie", Ben said._

* * *

 _Millie screamed, biting her lip. She had to be quiet. Flashes of Bray ripping open Roman's chest had her covering her mouth to muffle the screams. Tears streaming down her face._ _She watched as Bray cut off Roman's head and fed it to his wolves. He laughed as he looked at her._

 _The vision faded and all she could see now was underneath the desk. She swallowed. The pain causing her to pass out._

* * *

 _Bray waited at the fork for his wolves. The nightshift gas station attendant opening up for work._ _Ric noticed Bray and sent him a wave before walking into the store. Turning on the lights and looking around._

 _He noticed the blood and black pepper. Making his way to the office, he saw a hand poking out from under the desk. He went over and took a peek._ _Dry tear stains on her cheeks and blood starting to show on the white bandages._

 _He knew she must have been running from Bray. Grabbing boxes and filling the room around the young girl. If Bray decided to come in and check this room, he would find it piled with boxes of canned fruit, beans, and vegetables._

 _Making sure to cover the desk and around it completely. He walked out and grabbing the dirty bandages and throwing them away, opening a bottle of vinegar and pouring some in._

 _Poking a hole in the bottle to make it seem like it leaked. He grabbed the phone next._

" _Hello", Aleister answered._

" _Alpha, I think there's something you should see", Ric said._

 _Aleister was confused, but agreed to stop by before heading to Reigns territory._

* * *

 _Bray's men walked back over to him._

" _Her scent stops here and at that gas station", Matt said._

" _Lets have a word with Ric", Bray said._

 _The gas station was in unclaimed territory. The closest pack was Aleister's. Bray walked in and Ric looked over with a smile._

" _Hey, what can I help you with?", Ric asked._

" _You haven't by chance, noticed a girl. Short, dark brown hair, wavy. Brown eyes and a curvy figure.", Bray said._

" _No sorry. You know I just got here, you saw me pull in.", Ric said._

 _Bray nodded._

" _You don't mind if we have a look around, do you?", Bray asked._

" _Not at all", Ric said._

 _Bray gestured to the guys and they left his side._

" _Just be careful, wet floor by the sugar, dropped a bottle of vinegar", Ric said._

 _He watched as these men opened the door to the office. He continued to pull things out of the box he had to restock._ _They closed the office door and shook their head at Bray. He looked at Ric._

" _If you see the girl, don't hesitate to howl", Bray said._

" _Sure, but why is she so important to you?", Ric asked._

 _Bray smirked and grabbed an apple._

" _She owes me", Bray said, before walking out._

 _Ric continued to put things away while he watched them shift and run off. He went back to the room and removed the boxes._ _The girl was still asleep. Taking his coat off, he covered her with it._

" _You sleep tight. Nothing bad will happen to you", he whispered, turning the light off and walking back over to the register._

* * *

 _Colby went to check on his wife. Finding her in Millie's room, he heard her sniffle._

" _It still smells of her", she cried._

 _He walked over and laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her head._

" _If she was hurt badly, we would know it. Roman would tell us", Colby said._

 _Brie sat up._

" _Its not about her being badly hurt right now. It's the fact that we didn't protect her hard enough. We knew she was human, we shouldn't have let Roman take her. When you beat him you shouldn't have let him keep her", she cried._

 _Colby sat up as she rubbed her face._

" _I'm sorry, I just, I want her here", Brie cried._

 _He wrapped his arms around her._

" _And she will be. I promise to bring you Bray Wyatt's head. I will", he said._

 _She met his eyes._

" _You, Roman, Seth, I don't care. Just bring my daughter home and his head", Brie said._

 _He rested his forehead against hers._

" _Have I ever broken a promise to you my love?", he asked._

 _She shook her head no._

" _How's my last?", he asked, placing his hand against her bump._

 _She smiled and he listened for the baby's heart. He smiled._

" _There you are", he whispered, before bending down and kissing her stomach._

* * *

 _Seth had gone home to check on Bayley. She was in the empty room looking around, her hand on her stomach._

" _I should have seen it", he said._

 _She turned to look at him. Smile on her face._

" _I didn't even know, it was all Millie", she said._

 _Seth walked over to her and kissed her._

" _Sorry I've been so distracted", he said._

" _Its fine, we need to get Millie back. Our baby needs her aunt", Bayley said._

 _Seth chuckled softly._

" _We're going to get her back", he said._

 _She cupped his face._

" _You are", she said._

* * *

 _Dean had stayed with Roman, not wanting to leave his friend alone._

" _You don't have to stay. Go, your mate needs you. Besides, she's pregnant, you should be enjoying this time together", Roman said._

" _And leave you? Nope. I'm good here, she understands", Dean replied._

 _Roman chuckled. The front door opened and Becky walked in. She lifted a bag._

" _Brought food", she said._

 _Both men looked at each other. They stood to follow her to the kitchen._

" _You didn't have to do this Becky", Roman said._

" _Yes I did. I am Beta Female. I'm not going to let my Alpha Female down by letting her mate and mine starve to death. You both need your strength", Becky said, setting a plate in front of Roman._

" _Well thank you", Roman replied._

 _She nodded with a smile._


	36. Chapter 36-Alpha Black

_Ric could hear the roar of the motorcycles approaching, letting him know it was Aleister and his pack._ _He walked towards the door and opened it, locking it in place. He walked over as Aleister got off his bike._

" _What's this about? I smell Rogues. Were they bothering you?", Aleister asked._

" _No Alpha, there is something you should see", Ric said._

 _Aleister nodded and followed Ric in. His Beta Ricochet following close. Getting to the office, Ric pointed to the desk._ _Aleister walked around it and bent down._

" _Its Roman's female", Aleister mumbled._

" _I found her there at the start of my shift. Bray, the rogue came by, the ones from Yellowstone. He was looking for her", Ric said._

 _Aleister nodded._

" _They stole her. You did good in calling me Ric, and hiding her scent", Aleister said._

" _What do we do?", Ricochet asked._

" _We need to move and fast. I'm sure Bray left one of his wolves behind in case. She's not safe here", Aleister said._

" _She's hurt. Her knees are cut up pretty bad, swollen from having to run.", Ric said._

 _Aleister noticed the bandages, dots of blood. He carefully lifted her. They always brought a truck with them in case of emergency._

" _Open the back door Rico", Aleister said._

 _Ricochet nodded and left. Before Aleister could get to the front, Ricochet stood by the entrance._

" _Alpha, we have a problem", Ricochet mumbled._

 _Aleister was right, Bray's spy let him know what was going on. He looked down at Millie and then set her on the counter._ _He made his way out and sent a nod to Bray._

" _What can I do for you?", Aleister asked._

" _I want the girl", Bray said._

 _He was standing in line with his pack, not crossing the fork._

" _What girl?", he asked._

" _Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what girl and I know that old man hid her. Give her back", Bray shouted._

" _First of all, there is no girl. Secondly, I do know what girl you are referring too, and she's not yours. Ric called me to tell me Rogues were in the area, as his Alpha he has to inform me. This might me mutual territory, but its closest to my pack", Aleister said._

 _Ricochet had an idea. If they planned to get the girl to Reigns safely. He stepped forward, whispering to Aleister knowing Bray would listen in._

" _If he lost the girl that means she's close by. I'll call our pack and have them look around. Send Enforcers into the woods to look", Ricochet whispered._

 _Aleister met his Beta's eyes and knew what he was doing. He nodded. They noticed Bray glance at a few of his men before they left the line._

 _He had taken the bait._

" _Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere we need to be", Aleister said._

 _Bray growled before he and his group left. Ric brought the girl out and laid her in the back seat._

" _Drive fast Roode, don't stop till you reach Reigns or Rollins", Aleister said._

 _Bobby nodded. They got back on their motorcycles and surrounded the truck. Driving as fast as they could._

* * *

 _Roman was worried, he hadn't felt Millie in awhile. It was early morning, the first hints of light in the sky._

" _One more Millie", he whispered._

 _He heard his front door slam open._

" _Roman. Roman", Dean called._

 _He ran to the edge of the steps._

" _Aleister, he found her. She's with Chris", Dean said._

 _Roman quickly followed him out, getting to Chris's makeshift clinic. Aleister stood with Sika and Ricochet._ _His dad stopping him._

" _I want to see her", Roman said, trying to catch his breath._

" _I know you do, your mother is in with her now. Chris is looking her over, and you know very well you can't be in there", Sika said._

 _Roman growled._

" _Don't. She is safe here", Sika said._

 _Roman looked at Aleister._

" _Thank you", he said._

 _Aleister sent him a nod._

" _You have a strong female. She ran from the rogues and found shelter at a gas station.", Aleister said._

 _The doors to Chris's clinic opened, Brie ahead of her husband and son._

" _Is she okay?", she asked, hugging Roman._

" _I'm not sure yet. Chris is looking her over, I can't be inside", Roman said._

 _Brie nodded. Roman gestured to Aleister._

" _Alpha Black and his pack found her", Roman said._

 _Brie looked at Aleister and hugged him._

" _Thank you", she cried into his shoulder._

 _Colby shook hands with him. Ben did as well._

" _As I was saying, she got away from him. Found shelter in a gas station, sprinkled black pepper by the doors and windows.", Aleister said._

" _We taught her that", Colby chuckled._

" _You did good in raising her. She was smart, and a fast runner, even with her knees swollen and cut. Yellowstone is about an hour from the gas station.", Aleister said._

 _Colby set a hand on his son's shoulder._

" _Smart move in playing chase with her and Finn.", Colby said._

 _Seth sighed. When he started training her, he, Finn, and Baron made up a game of chase. Millie was the rabbit._

" _Can we see her?", Brie asked._

 _Sika let her into the room, only because she wouldn't try to jump at Chris._

* * *

 _Millie looked over when her mom walked in._

" _Baby", Brie said, hugging and kissing Millie's head._

" _I'm okay. Chris put some jelly thing on my knees to bring down the swelling. Its numbing them", Millie said, her voice was going in and out._

" _I have an iv with water in her, she was dehydrated.", Chris said._

 _Brie nodded._

" _What about some of these bite marks?", Brie asked._

 _Millie blushed and Patricia giggled._

" _Those weren't Bray", Millie said softly._

 _Brie caught on. Her husband had also done that while they made love, but she healed. She had to remind Roman to be extra careful with Millie._

" _Mama_ _Patricia told me you were pregnant. How is my baby brother or sister?", Millie said._

 _Brie placed her hand and smiled._

" _Excited to have big sister back", Brie said._

" _I'm sorry you had to wait this long mama", Millie said._

" _Don't. I would do it all again with you", Brie said, kissing her head._

 _Chris cleared his throat._

" _Sorry, um, speaking of pregnancies, while listening to Millie's heart, I heard another", Chris said._

 _Patricia sat up and looked at Millie._

" _What?", Millie asked._

 _Brie smiled._

" _You're pregnant", Brie said, smiling at her daughter and then Patricia._

 _Chris nodded._

" _Now you aren't that far along, but seeing as my hearing is way better, the heart beat was faint.", Chris said._

" _Can I tell Roman?", Millie asked excited._

" _I'll let him in", Chris said._

 _He walked out and Roman walked in. Patricia and Brie stood to leave and give them a minute. Once they left the room, Roman sat beside her on her bed._

 _He kissed her._

" _I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have checked if Lana was still on our territory.", he said quickly._

" _Lana didn't take me", she said._

" _Lana is Lacey's daughter", Roman said._

" _That's how she got in without setting off alarms", Millie mumbled._

 _Roman nodded. Millie touched his cheek, he turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand._ _He noticed the bite mark was wrapped and growled._

" _I tried to stop him", she said._

 _He took her wrist and pressed his lips._

" _Do me a favor?", she asked._

 _He met her eyes and he nodded._

" _Don't feel guilty about this. You couldn't have known.", she said._

" _I'll try", he said softly._

" _One more?", she asked._

 _He chuckled._

" _Baby, I would do anything for you right now. Ask for as many favors as you want", he said, laughing softly._

" _Place your ear, here", she said, pointing._

 _He was confused, but did as she said. He listened and then his eyes shot to hers._

" _Is that", he stopped._

 _She nodded._

" _I'm pregnant", she said._

 _He lifted his head and kissed her._

 ** _A/N: Happy Birthday to my favorite muse. Roman Reigns!_**


	37. Chapter 37-I Can't

_Roman had let everyone in to see Millie. Their parents congratulated them on the baby. It didn't stop Colby from worrying._ _She was still human. Would her getting her wolf cause her to have a miscarriage? Would she have another vision and it be too much on her body?_

" _Daddy", Millie said, bringing him out of this thoughts._

 _He looked at her and smiled._

" _Congratulations to you too", she said._

 _He kissed the side of her head. He noticed the bite marks._

" _Bray did this to you?", he asked._

" _Um", she didn't know what to say, the blush on her cheeks giving her away._

 _His eyes found Roman before he walked over and lifted him off the ground._

" _You know her body is sensitive. Why the fuck would you continue to bite her. She's covered in bruises and bite marks", Colby yelled._

" _I know, and I apologized. During the heat of the moment I forgot", Roman got out, Colby was squeezing his throat pretty tight._

" _Dad", Millie said worried._

 _Seth stopped her from getting out of bed._

" _We've all been there Colby, I know you have. All Alphas have", Sika said, setting his hand on Colby's shoulder._

" _Daddy", Millie said louder, standing out of bed._

 _Colby's head tilted._

" _Let him go", she said._

 _Seth watched as her eyes glowed. Then watched as their dad did as she said._ _Roman met her eyes. Ben smirked._

" _Amazing", he said softly._

 _Millie's eyes stopped glowing and she was going to faint. Seth caught her and put her back in bed as Roman checked on her._ _His mom had called for Chris. He checked on her._

" _She's still exhausted. Whatever she did, it used up all the energy she had left. She'll be out for awhile", Chris said._

* * *

 _Bray choked Ric._

" _He took her didn't he?", he asked._

 _Ric nodded as best he could._

" _You made a big mistake handing her over to them", Bray growled as his eyes glowed red._

 _He dropped Ric and looked to Matt._

" _Bring him. I want him to witness what happens when you lie to me", Bray said._

 _Matt and Jeff grabbed Ric and dragged him out of the gas station. They placed him in the back of the car before driving to Black pack territory._ _Ric rubbed his neck._

" _He's not there. He took the girl back where she belongs", Ric said._

 _Bray smirked._

" _I know, but don't you worry. As soon as I'm done there, I'm getting that little bitch back. I will be the deadliest Alpha anyone has ever seen", Bray said._

 _Getting close to the territory. Bray's wolves came out of the treelines. Ric looked around. He was going to warn his pack, but Matt hit the back of his head, knocking him out._

" _Lets go say hello", Bray smirked before shifting._

* * *

 _Millie wanted to see Aleister. She hadn't seen him since she was a little girl. His pack liked to do things their own way, only showing up to meetings when they felt like it._

 _He smiled._

" _Thank you", she said tired._

" _Of course. Besides, you don't belong to Bray. I know what he planned to do with you and my pack might be just as ruthless, but we don't force a bond that doesn't belong there", he said._

" _If ever you need anything, call me. My pack and I owe you more than can probably be paid in this lifetime", Roman said._

 _Aleister nodded._

" _My pack can handle itself, but thank you for the offer.", he said._

 _Ricochet ran in._

" _Our pack is being attacked", he said._

 _Millie sat up and looked between them and then at Roman._

" _Its because of me, isn't it", she said._

" _I have to go, and no Alpha Female, its not. This is all him and his need for power. Don't give it to him", Aleister said before leaving._

 _Millie looked at Roman._

" _Send Enforcers with him. Whether he likes it or not. Please Roman", she said._

" _As you wish my female", Roman said, kissing the top of her head._

 _He left the room and was replaced by Baron. As much as he didn't like the guy being near Millie, he trusted him with her life._ _Dean approached his Alpha. Jimmy and Jey behind him._

" _Send about twenty Enforcers to Black pack, quickly. Jimmy and Jey watch the borderlines. He knows we have Millie back", Roman said._

 _Jimmy and Jey nodded before leaving._

" _Send word to Alpha Seth, on our plans. Wyatt pack ends now. I'm done waiting for the blood moon. I want Bray's head", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded and went to call Seth. Roman walked into his house and packed a bag for Millie._ _As much as he didn't want too, it was safer for her with her family._

* * *

 _Seth finished up with Dean before going to call Finn._

" _Send twenty Enforcers to Black pack. Finn, take Scott and Dash to watch the borderlines. Bray or any rogue comes near it, kill them on sight", Seth said._

 _Finn nodded and left._

" _And what do we do?", Colby asked._

 _His grandpa crossed his arms over his chest._

" _We know he's coming for Millie. Black pack was a distraction. We protect my baby sister and her baby. At least until the blood moon. Mom, Bayley, and Dean's mate also need protecting.", Seth said._

 _Colby and Ben nodded. Brie took her husband's hand._

" _Go to Millie, and don't you dare let that asshole near her", she said._

 _Colby kissed her hand._

" _I wouldn't dream of it", he replied, before also kissing her stomach._

 _Ben set a hand on his son's shoulder._

" _I've got your mate", he said._

" _I know, dad", Colby said._

 _He left towards Reigns pack._

* * *

 _Roman walked into her hospital room with a bag, setting it on her bed. Baron was going to walk out, Roman stopped him._

" _Brought me a change of clothes", she said._

" _No. I can't protect you here Millie.", he started._

" _Don't", she said._

" _It won't be for long my love. Just till I have his head. I don't want to do this, I don't want to let you go", he said._

" _Well then don't", she said._

 _He took her hand._

" _I want you safe, our baby, think about our baby", he said._

 _Her tears fell and he kissed her forehead._

" _Baron", he said._

 _Baron stepped closer._

" _Take her to Rollins pack. Protect her till your last breath", he said._

" _You know I will, Alpha Reigns", Baron replied._

 _Roman met Millie's eyes._

" _I love you with every beat of my heart. My soul is connected to you for the rest of our lives. Don't say goodbye to me, because this won't be our last moment.", he whispered._

" _I had a vision", before she could continue, he kissed her._

" _Don't. I will see you soon", he whispered._

" _Please stay with me", she cried._

" _Take her Baron", Roman said, standing up straight and giving them his back._

 _Baron lifted Millie into his arms and grabbing her bag._

" _Roman", she shouted as Baron left the room._

" _He's doing what's best for you. Trust him", Baron said to her._

 _Jimmy and Jey followed them to the bridge. Roman must have told them too._ _Baron slowed when he saw Colby._

" _What's going on?", Colby asked, taking his daughter._

" _He said it was better if she was here. He told me not to leave her side, and I won't", Baron said._

 _Colby nodded and he looked down at his crying daughter._

" _Lets go home", Colby said softly._

* * *

 _Dean walked into the hospital room._

" _You did the right thing. I hate to admit it, but his wolves are stronger and there's more of them", Dean chuckled._

 _Roman looked out the window._

" _He can protect her. I can't", Roman said softly._

" _Don't do that. You can protect her, Lacey getting onto our land was all Lana. You couldn't have known", Dean said._

" _You're right. Colby and his pack can protect her better than ours. I'll get her back", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded._

" _But if something happens to me", Dean cut him off._

" _Alpha", he lifted a hand, stopping Dean._

" _I need you to guide her. She will be Alpha in my place. Don't let Bray near her", Roman said._

 _Dean looked away from him._

" _Promise me, Beta Ambrose", Roman said._

 _Dean met his best friend's eyes. His blue eyes filling with tears._

" _I promise, Alpha", Dean replied._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Get our pack ready. We are going after Bray", Roman said._

 _Dean nodded and left the room._


	38. Chapter 38-Better Together

_Colby set his daughter down beside his wife. She looked surprised to see her._

" _What's going on?", Brie asked, kissing the top of her daughter's head._

" _Dad, you don't understand. You can't let him go. Please stop him", Millie cried._

" _Mill", Colby sighed._

" _Baron, hand me my bag", Millie said._

 _He did as she said. She opened it and pulled out her sketch book, showing her dad._ _She couldn't get the image of Bray killing Roman, out of her head. She had drawn it and cried silently as Roman slept._

" _Please", Millie begged her dad._

 _He kissed her forehead before he and Ben ran out._

" _Dad?", Seth shouted after him._

" _Stay with the women. Protect them Seth. I'll be back", Colby shouted behind him._

 _Seth and Bayley made their way inside. They were putting the children and pregnant women in their safe house._ _He spotted his sister and the drawing._

" _Go", Bayley said._

 _Seth nodded and left._

" _Baron stay with them", Seth said._

" _Yes Alpha", Baron replied._

 _Finn approached him._

" _Protect them. Guard the back of the house", Seth said to him._

 _Finn nodded and went towards the house. Getting to Reigns, Seth found his dad and grandpa arguing with Roman._

" _You can't tell me what to do", Roman replied to Colby._

" _You have to listen to me, son. For Millie I beg you not to go. Not yet", Colby said._

" _That drawing of us all dead around her, can't come true now. We have her, things will be different", Roman said._

 _He was getting ready to get in his truck._

" _She had a vision of your death, if you go", Seth shouted._

 _Making everyone stop and look towards their Alpha. Dean swallowed and shut the door to the truck._

" _You have a child on the way", Seth said._

" _And I have things set up for her and my child when the time comes. She will be very well taken care of", Roman said, back still to them._

" _Alpha, maybe", Roman lifted his hand, stopping Dean._

" _Lets go, Black pack needs us", Roman said._

 _Colby walked over and shut the door on Roman. He met his eyes._

" _I'll go. You want to prove you can take care of her, protect her? Stay and do just that.", Colby said._

" _I'll go too", Sika said, coming to a halt beside them._

" _Dad", he stopped Roman._

" _I might be an old man now, but I can still fight for my family", Sika said._

 _Afa was beside him along with Dwayne._

" _Take your mother to Rollins pack, the females who can't fight and the children. Better together than apart", Sika said._

" _I'm the Alpha now dad", Roman said._

" _And I want it to stay that way, son", Sika said._

" _Lets go", Afa called out._

" _We'll see you at Black pack. Roman, I'll bring you Bray and you will get your revenge", Colby said, before sending a nod to Sika._

" _Just like old times", Sika shouted after him._

 _Colby laughed, making Sika chuckled._

* * *

 _Millie was in her room, when Roman knocked on her door._

" _You didn't go", she said._

 _He shook his head no._

" _After you shift, I'm going", Roman said._

 _He cupped her face._

" _How are your knees?", he asked._

" _Healed", she said happily._

 _She showed him. Scratches gone, its like nothing happened._

" _No scars either", she said._

" _Because your wolf is coming", he said excited._

 _His thumb rubbed her knee. He was an Alpha, his need to protect his pack was strong._

" _You really want to go, don't you", she said, noticing the look on his face._

 _He met her eyes._

" _My pack needs me", he said._

 _Her eyes glowed._

" _Millie", he said softly._

" _Stay away from Bray, don't go looking for him. Let someone else handle him", she said._

" _I'll stay away from Bray", he replied._

 _Her eyes stopped glowing and he shook his head before looking at her again._

" _I don't know how I did that", she said._

" _Your wolf. When she gets protective, she comes out. Its getting closer to the blood moon", he said._

 _He leaned over and kissed her._

" _I'll see you soon", he whispered._

 _She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her stomach before quickly leaving._ _She took a deep breath before her vision got blurry. She stood close to the bridge that divided Rollins and Reigns._

 _Looking around, wolves were dead. She recognized her dad, her grandpa, her brother, and Roman. Everyone._

" _Mom", she cried._

 _She heard a baby crying and ran home. Getting inside, Becky and Bayley were dead in a pool of their own blood._

" _Mom", she called again._

 _The baby crying was closer. She ran upstairs and found her mom dead on the floor. A hole in her stomach. Bray was holding a baby._ _He laughed._

" _Mine", he growled, before rushing her._

 _She screamed._

" _Millie, wake up. Mill", Baron shouted._

 _She shot up and felt a cramping. She doubled over in pain. She cried._

" _I'm going to get your mom Millie", Baron said, before his footsteps faded._

* * *

 _Roman had shifted and ran after his father's truck._

 _"Damn it, I told you no", Sika shouted as he slammed the door._

 _Roman shifted back._

 _"I can't get near Bray, she made an Alpha command. If he comes near me, I have to move away from him, you know that", Roman said._

 _Sika sighed before nodding._

 _"Get in", Sika said._

 _Roman jumped in the back. Sika climbed in and drove away. Roman sighed before he_ _groaned in the backseat. Dean looked over at him._

" _Ro, what's wrong?", he asked._

" _Its Millie, something's happening to her", he said._

" _What?", Dean asked._

 _He suddenly had a feeling of emptiness. A loss. He closed his eyes._

" _She had a miscarriage", he said softly._

 _Dean sighed softly._

" _I'm sorry", Dean replied._

" _We knew this could happen. She's human", Roman mumbled._

" _Still, you were both so excited. Once she gets her wolf, you'll see, you can try again", Dean said._

* * *

 _Millie was in the shower, water ran red. She touched her stomach. He was going to be so mad. He was excited and now she lost the one thing he always wanted._ _When the water ran clear again, she got out. Brie walked in with clothes, setting it down on the counter._

 _She grabbed a brush and started running it through her daughter's hair._

" _I'm so sorry my baby", she said softly._

 _Millie turned and hugged her mom, crying into her shoulder. Brie rubbed her back._

" _It wasn't your fault", Brie whispered._

" _But it was. I had a vision, it was my fault", she cried._

 _Brie hugged her tighter._

" _He's going to be so angry", she whispered._

* * *

 _Roman wished Millie felt the bond. She could feel him and his love for her. He could feel her blaming herself, her sadness, her fear of him hating her._

" _How is she?", Colby asked, walking over to him._

" _Heartbroken", Roman replied._

" _We'll get to her soon", Colby said._

 _They had arrived to Black pack before nightfall. Aleister had counted more than a hundred from his pack dead. Men, women, and children._

" _One of my Enforcers said they ran him into the mountains", Aleister said._

" _Hiding in caves", Ben said._

" _They usually camp out at Yellowstone. I sent some of my men and both of yours to check it out. If they find someone, they were told to bring them alive", Aleister said._

 _Colby and Sika nodded._

" _This was a payback. I helped you, he kills members of my pack", Aleister said._

 _Roman sighed._

" _Don't feel guilty. I wouldn't do things differently if I had the chance. I did the right thing", Aleister said._

" _He's going to go after Millie again. He's obsessed with wanting to hurt our families", Roman said._

 _"He's not going to get the chance. There are more of us now", Seth said._

" _Sounds good. I want his head to roll too, I'm in", Aleister smirked._

 _Ricochet brought Ric over. The back of his head covered in blood._

 _"I'm sorry Alpha, I tried to warn everyone but before I could, they hit me", Ric said._

 _"I don't blame you Ric. You saved Alpha Female Reigns, we know this could happen", Aleister said._

 _Roman set a hand on Ric's shoulder and held his other hand out._

 _"You saved my female and my unborn baby, thank you", Roman said._

 _Ric shook his hand._

 _"Go get yourself checked out Ric", Aleister said._

 _Ric left. Aleister looked at Roman._

 _"Congratulations on the baby", he said._

 _Roman looked away._

 _"She had a miscarriage not to long ago, but thank you", Roman said._

 _Aleister nodded._

 _"You two are still young, you've got plenty of time to try again when you're both ready", Aleister said._

 _They shook hands before getting back into their trucks. Stopping by Yellowstone. Camp fires were put out, dishes with leftover food._

" _Millie", Roman said softly._

 _He quickly made his way to where her scent was strongest._

" _Roman", his dad called, but he didn't stop._

 _Getting to the house, he pushed the door open and walked in. Dean appeared behind him._

" _He kept her here. Her smell is all over this room", Roman said._

" _Why this house? It looks like no one has lived here in forever. All the other ones look cleaned up and lived in", Dean said._

" _Because he wanted to show her it was her fault", they looked at the top of the steps._

 _Lacey. Dean growled._

" _What do you mean?", Roman asked._

" _I want something in return", she said._

" _I'll let you live", Roman growled._

" _Then I won't speak to you", she said._

 _Roman growled louder, it shook the house. Dean raised a brow, Roman had never done that before. It even caught Roman off guard._

" _I want Colby Rollins", she said._


	39. Chapter 39-Heat?

" _No, I am not letting you speak to her. Not alone", Ben yelled at his son._

 _Roman had told them Lacey would speak to only Colby._

" _I won't let her near me like that again. I am beyond pissed at this woman for putting my kid in danger, not once, but twice. I'm going to hear her out, drag her ass to Brie and let her take care of it", Colby said._

" _Alpha Ben, he can do it", Roman said._

 _Ben and Colby looked at him. Colby nodded before meeting his father's eyes. Ben sighed._

 _"Fine", he gave in._

 _Colby went to enter the house, opening the door, Lacey jumped into his arms._

" _Thank god you're here. Finally, I've waited so long", she said, her hands moving over his back._

 _His hung at his sides. Colby growled and she released him, getting on her knees as her head hung low._

" _Forgive me my love, I just got so excited. You're here to save me. My son thinks I'm crazy, but he doesn't know, not like you.", she said._

" _Know what?", he asked._

" _That Millie is his sister, that she's my baby.", Lacey said, looking up at him._

 _Colby growled louder, making her cower._

" _She is not yours Lacey", Colby yelled._

 _Lacey's head shot up and she glared at him before focusing her eyes on Sika._

" _She is, he took her from me. Ripped her from my arms. I didn't even get to look at her", Lacey said, tears falling._

" _No. Lana is your daughter. A daughter you put in danger, and now, she's dead", Colby said._

 _Lacey shook her head._

" _Lana", she mumbled._

" _What did you mean that Bray wanted to show Millie it was her fault?", Roman asked._

 _Lacey growled at him and Colby grabbed her by the back of her neck, digging his nails into her skin._

" _Answer him", Colby growled._

 _Lacey winced._

" _Its her fault. This feud, the Wyatts anger. Its because of her.", Lacey said._

 _Ben sighed._

" _He knows, doesn't he?", Ben asked._

 _She nodded._

" _The prophecy was always passed down to each Alpha. So when the girl was born, she was to be taken and used for breeding.", Lacey said._

" _She can't have children, so Bray will get nothing", Roman said._

 _Lacey laughed and met his eyes._

" _She's getting her wolf isn't she. She can have children. Once my son gets his hands on her again, she will be raped over and over again. Not just by my son, but by each male in the pack", Lacey smirked._

 _Roman could feel his wolf wanting to come out, his skin was rippling and ready to shift._

" _That story you told me, the one about your mate, was it true?", Sika asked._

 _She laughed._

" _No, you idiot. It was to get closer to Rollins pack. I knew he was my second chance, my mate was obsessed with Brie Bella. He would find ways to see her without her knowing it.", Lacey said._

" _You covered your scent", Seth said._

 _She smiled at him and looked him over._

" _Damn, you look so much like your daddy when he was your age", she said._

 _Colby growled._

" _Eyes off my kid", he growled._

" _He was her second chance mate, I remember that", Sika said._

 _She nodded._

" _Its how I got close to Colby too. Its why you never knew about me till he gave the order to let you sniff me out", she said._

" _I killed him", Colby growled._

 _She smirked._

" _I know", she replied._

" _We have to get back to Millie and the packs. If he can cover his scent, who knows how long he's been there. The Enforcers patrolling the territories won't know he's there", Roman said._

 _Lacey laughed harder before coughing._

" _You left your packs without an Alpha or Beta. How stupid could you be. For all you know, he already has her", she laughed._

 _Colby met Roman's eyes. He could feel her, she was sleeping._

" _Lets go", Seth said._

 _Colby tightened his grip and dragged Lacey to the car. Throwing her in the back. Hunter and Shawn tied her hands and legs._

" _Just kill me you coward", Lacey spit at Colby._

 _He chuckled and smirked._

" _No, that's not my job. My wife on the other hand, she can't wait to rip you apart", he said, eyes glowing._

" _You would let her hurt me, my love", she said, changing completely._

" _I would. Then I'm taking her home and making her moan loudly, while you lie dead in your own blood", he said._

 _She growled. Shawn closed the back door on her and they laughed. Colby went to get in the front, when he stopped. Seth came out with a baby in his arms._

" _They just left him", he said._

" _Ask her", Colby said._

 _Hunter lifted the back door._

" _Who's baby is that?", Hunter asked._

" _My son's mate.", she replied._

" _Leave it", Colby said._

" _Dad", Seth started._

" _We are not doing this again, Seth. Leave it", his dad said, raising his voice._

" _I agree.", Sika nodded._

" _Dad, its an innocent baby", Roman said, surprised his dad was willing to leave a baby behind._

" _Look where an innocent baby got us the last time. Leave the child, lets go", Sika said._

 _Roman and Seth looked at each other before looking down at the baby. Roman asked for him and Seth handed the child over._

" _We're taking him. I'm Alpha", Roman said._

 _They got in and drove home._

" _What's his name?", Roman asked, loud enough for Lacey to hear._

" _Kaleb Axel Wyatt", she said._

 _Roman smiled down at the baby, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. He didn't look more than four months old._

" _Hi Kaleb", he whispered._

* * *

 _Millie's bones were shifting again, every few minutes now. Her mom was trying to make her as comfortable as she could._ _Wiping her forehead with a damp wash cloth._

" _Its almost time", Brie whispered._

 _The moon was rising, full and big. Hints of red colored it._

" _We should get her outside and away from you pregnant females. Who knows how her wolf will react being locked up so long", Patricia said._

 _Brie nodded. Baron helped Millie up, touching her had him burying his face in her neck and inhaling._ _Brie noticed his eyes glowing._

" _Oh shit", she mumbled, pulling her daughter away from him._

" _I have to go, Alpha. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I, I can't be near her", he said, stumbling back._

 _Brie nodded and he ran out._

" _Bayley", Brie shouted._

 _Bayley ran up._

" _Lock up all the doors and windows. Keep watch, tell Becky to open the door to the basement. We are going to need it", Brie said._

 _Bayley nodded and left. Brie looked at Patricia._

" _How is it that she's attracting other males? Males who have already been claimed", Brie said as they went down the stairs._

" _I'm not sure. Its strange. She's mated too", Patricia said._

" _Colby, hurry your ass up", she shouted._

 _She knew he felt and heard it. His acknowledgement was felt through the bond._

" _There are males in the yard", Bayley said._

" _More are coming", Becky added._

 _Naomi and Carmella helped take Millie down to the basement. Brie looked out the window._

" _Now we know why Bray wanted her. He knew something we didn't", Patricia said._

 _Male wolves started fighting each other. Brie looked at Bayley and Becky._

" _No male is allowed down there other than my husband, my son, and Roman. Only them", Brie said._

 _Both women nodded. Brie and Patricia went down to the basement. Carmella and Naomi left them to help Millie._ _Millie felt cold and then hot, so hot she felt like stripping. Her clothes made her skin itchy._

" _Roman", she whispered._

* * *

 _Roman suddenly felt the urge to moan. He felt hot. He shifted in his seat. Seth looked over._

" _What's up with you?", he asked._

 _They had switched and now Seth was holding Kaleb._

" _Its not me, its Millie. She", Roman stopped and took a deep breath._

 _He dug his nails into his thighs._

" _Roman?", his dad concerned._

 _He was panting now. Lacey laughed._

" _Looks like his female is in heat", Lacey said._

" _No. They don't go into heat, only actual wolves do", Seth said._

 _She laughed._

" _You really know nothing do you. She is different, how many times do you have to be reminded. The blood moon is enhancing everything, including needing to mate. She'll be pulling in every male within a good six miles", Lacey said._

" _Its why Bray knows she'll conceive. Its why he had to wait till the blood moon", Seth said._

" _Bingo darling", Lacey laughed._

 _Colby stepped on the gas. Now he knew why he felt Brie telling him to hurry._ _Roman tried everything to push the urge away, but he couldn't. It was so strong._

" _When we get there, jump out and run into the house. Don't look back. If she's attracting other males, they'll want in. Brie knows this, she'll take her to the basement.", Colby said._

 _Roman nodded as he rubbed his thighs._

" _We are going to need to keep the males away from the house. At least until after the blood moon.", Colby said._

* * *

 _Millie calmed down for a bit. Falling asleep. Brie went up to check out what was going on. Seeing the moon, it was redder than she saw last._ _More males had made themselves at home on the front lawn._

" _Come on Colby", Brie mumbled._

" _Some have left after being beaten a couple of times.", Becky said._

 _Brie nodded._

" _Actual wolves fight for the right to mate the female in heat. Right now, Millie is that female. I just don't understand how she has a heat. None of us have gotten it and I've never heard of any female having it.", Brie said._

" _Maybe it's the blood moon", Bayley added._

" _It could be", Brie nodded._

" _Well, as soon as your husband gets here, he'll take care of these males.", Becky smirked._

" _Oh he will. If there's one thing Colby hates, its males sniffing after his baby", Brie nodded._


	40. Chapter 40-Shift

_Bray watched from the side as males continued to arrive and fight each other. He could kill each of them right now, break down the door, and mate Millie, but where was the fun in that._

 _He wanted Colby and the rest of his family to know what they did. He wanted to take his anger out on Millie._ _It was her fault. If she would have never existed, his ancestors wouldn't have gone so crazy._

" _Luke says the trucks are coming", Matt said._

" _Good. As soon as they clear out these wolves, we attack. They'll be too busy taking care of Millie.", Bray said._

 _Matt nodded. They could be this close because they covered their scents._

* * *

 _Millie chugged the ice cold water her mom brought her._

" _I can't take this pain anymore", Millie said._

" _He's on his way Millie. As soon as he gets here, he'll take care of you", Brie said._

" _Alpha Female Rollins, your husband is home", Becky called from upstairs._

 _Brie stood and went up. Following Becky to the front door. They watched as they took care of the excited males._ _Dean dug his nails into his palms. His eyes glowing._

" _I shouldn't go inside", Dean said, letting his head fall._

 _Roman set a hand on his shoulder._

" _I apologize, Alpha. I should know better, I have a mate", Dean said._

" _Its not you, its Millie. Well not really her, she didn't ask for this", Becky said, cupping her husband's face and lifting his head._

" _What do you smell?", Ben asked._

 _To him, Colby, and Seth there was no difference._

" _Tell them", Becky said, letting him know it was okay._

" _Sweet, so sweet I want to break down that door and rub that sweetness all over me. The scent alone satisfies me. I can taste it on my tongue", Dean said, closing his eyes and inhaling._

 _Roman growled loudly, a warning. Dean opened his eyes and looked at his Alpha._

" _I apologize, I don't mean that", Dean said, getting on one knee and bowing his head._

" _Get up, we know", Sika said._

 _Dean stood and Becky held onto him. He buried his face in her neck. Sika grabbed his son's jaw and turned his face to him._ _He hadn't taken his eyes of Dean._

" _He can't control it", Sika said to his son._

 _Finn and the other males who came with Colby growled._

" _We have to go, Alpha", Finn said, taking a step back._

 _Colby looked around and each of the males were breathing heavy, eyes glowing, and ready to shift._

" _Go.", Seth said._

 _Each male forced themselves to leave. Some didn't, shifting and challenging Seth._

" _Its my fight", Roman said, stopping Seth._

" _Don't kill them, they can't control it", Seth said._

 _Roman shifted and jumped at the male who challenged Seth first._

" _Why aren't you affected?", Seth asked Sika as they watched Roman beat this male._

" _Oh I am. Everything Dean said is true, but I've been a wolf longer than them and you. Also, I'm breathing through my mouth", Sika said._

 _Seth chuckled. Roman had beaten another one. He shifted back._

" _This is taking too long.", he said._

 _Roman roared and each of the males laid on their bellies. Ears flat against their head and tails between their legs._

" _This is my female. Mine. Know your place and back off. Now", Roman yelled._

 _Colby knew Roman was just as affected as these males, even more so since he had a bond with Millie._

" _Roman, get inside. Maybe, taking care of her will bring down the scent", Sika said._

 _Colby growled. Roman faced him and stood toe to toe with him._

 _"Colby, he's the only one who can do it. He's her male", Sika reminded._

 _Roman went to the front door. Becky and Brie moved, dominance radiating off him._

" _Where is she?", he asked, his voice deeper._

" _Basement", Brie said._

 _He turned and went towards the basement door._

" _Be careful with her, she is still human. Your wolf is out and he could break a bone. Watch yourself", Brie said._

 _He growled and glanced back at her. She didn't look away._

" _I mean it. I'm not afraid of you, Alpha Reigns. That is my child and I will protect her with my life", Brie said, eyes glowing._

 _He opened the door and walked down. Brie closing it behind him. Dean and Sika decided it was best to stay on the front porch. Becky not letting Dean go._ _Colby walked over to his wife, touching her cheek gently._

" _I brought you a gift my love", he said._

 _She raised a brow. He looked at his dad and he opened the back. Grabbing Lacey by the back of her neck and pulling her out._ _Lacey groaned when she landed on the ground face first. Brie looked from Lacey to her husband._

" _Take care of her will you", Colby said, crossing his arms over his chest._

 _The moon was a brighter red as Brie looked up at it. She growled as Lacey looked up at her._

" _Killing me won't stop him from coming", Lacey growled._

" _But it will satisfy my need for blood, your blood", Brie said, shifting and going right for Lacey's throat._

 _Colby smirked. Lacey was choking on her own blood and Brie's wolf tore her apart._ _Sika and Patricia looked away. Dean and Becky followed. They weren't use to this._

" _Her wolf was craving meat", Colby chuckled._

" _The liver is the best part, Brie. Good for the baby", Ben added._

 _Brie dug her heart out and walked over to Bayley. Her eyes glowed and she looked at Seth._

" _Eat", he said._

 _She shifted and her wolf went right for it._

* * *

 _Millie sat up when she saw him._

" _Finally, please help me.", she begged._

 _To Roman she looked like an addict looking for her next fix. He removed his shorts and ripped hers off._ _She moaned. He pressed his nose to her neck and down her chest, growling softly._

" _Ouch", she said, placing her hand on top of his._

 _He was squeezing her hip too hard. He loosened his grip before flipping her onto her stomach._

" _I'm going to take care of you", he whispered, sending a shiver down her spine._

* * *

 _Bray watched as they killed his mom. He wanted to jump out and attack Brie, but if he did, he would lose his chance to get to Millie._

* * *

 _Brie shifted back and Colby smirked, she licked her lips._

" _Thank you, that was the best gift you've ever gotten me", she said, pulling him close and kissing him._

" _Ugh, really? I don't need to see that", Seth said, making a face._

 _Bayley's wolf was still digging through Lacey's lifeless body. Brie pulled away from Colby when they heard Roman howl._

" _He didn't need to let everyone know", Colby growled._

" _Just Bray", Sika smirked._

" _The scent is gone, her scent. Not completely, but not as strong as before", Dean said._

* * *

 _Millie laid her head on his chest._

" _Thank you", she whispered._

 _He kissed her, his hands feeling over her sweaty body._

" _Shift", he ordered._

 _She cried out in pain, he moved a bit away to give her space. Her eyes glowed. He suddenly lifted her and took her upstairs and outside._

" _What are you doing?", Colby asked as they passed everyone._

 _Brie stopped her husband from going after them. Roman set her down where she would get a good view of the moon. He also wanted to be alone with her. He heard her bones shifting and snapping._

 _Roman bent down a bit._

" _Just let it happen my love.", he said softly._

 _With one final scream from her, she shifted. Roman smiled. The white wolf whined and tried to stand, but her legs shook. Laying on her belly, ears flat on her head._

" _You did it", he said, smiling proudly._

 _He held his hand out, she growled before letting his hand touch her head gently._ _He sat closer and ran his hands over her._

" _It will get easier baby, I promise", he said softly._

 _She tried to stand again, with Roman's help, she was able to take a few steps._

" _Its much more different on all fours than two", he said._

 _She shook her fur out. She barked and wagged her tail. He smiled._

" _Want to play chase?", he asked._

 _She jumped up and twirled. He chuckled and removed his shorts, shifting, and following behind her as they ran._

* * *

 _Colby was waiting for them to come back. Brie set a hand on his shoulder._

" _They'll be fine. Males won't chase after her, her scent has gone down. His is all over her", Brie said._

" _That's not why I'm worried, and don't remind about his scent", he said._

 _He took her hand before walking into their house with everyone else._

* * *

 _Bray looked at Matt._

" _Now", he said._

 _Matt smirked and nodded before sending the signal to everyone._


	41. Chapter 41-Bear Trap

_He nipped at her back legs to get her to stop. She did and turned to look at Roman. Roman shifted back and smirked down at her. He was trying to catch his breath. She wanted to continue to run._

" _I know. We will, I just need you to shift back first", Roman said._

 _She whined and stepped back._

" _Millie, I promise you can shift back as soon as I finish looking over your skin side", he said._

 _He could hear her bones moving back into place._

" _Ouch, fuck", Millie panted while hold her hand against her rib._

" _Yeah, those hurt the first time", he said._

 _She tried to stand, but her legs felt weak and shaky._

" _Take it slow. Just like your wolf, your human body is getting use to the shift", he said._

 _She stood and leaned against him. He was holding her up till she got her strength back. Checking her scars and her wrist for his bite. They were gone, her skin was flawless._

" _Like nothing ever happened to you", he said softly._

" _I'm hungry", she said._

 _He chuckled._

" _You should be. You burned off so much during your heat and running", he said._

" _I never want to go through that again. It was horrible", she said._

 _She looked down between them and blushed._

" _We're naked", she gasped._

 _He laughed._

" _Don't be so shy, I've seen it all before.", he said with a smile._

" _That's not it. What if someone sees us", she said._

 _He touched her cheek gently._

" _We're wolves and shift in a flash. Our pack members are bound to see us naked every once in awhile", he said._

" _I'm just not use to it", she said._

" _You will", he replied, kissing her cheek._

 _She looked over his shoulder and could see the moon. It was big and bright red._

" _Wow", she gasped._

 _He smiled and looked at it as well._

" _Its beautiful isn't it, and all yours", he whispered._

 _She smiled._

" _Happy Birthday my love", he whispered._

 _She turned to look at him._

" _Want to try shifting again? It won't hurt as much this time", he said._

 _She nodded. He pulled away from her._

" _I'll follow your lead", he said._

 _She started shifting again, it didn't take long this time, but she still struggled a bit. Her wolf shook out her fur and Roman ran his hand over her._

 _She brushed against him and he laughed softly._

" _The more you keep doing it, the easier it will be. Before you know it, you'll be shifting in under a second", he said._

 _She suddenly stopped and whined. Her head tilting._

" _What's wrong?", he asked._

 _He couldn't sense or smell anything. She shifted back, groaning while he held her up._

" _The pack is under attack", she gasped._

" _Baby, I need you to shift and stay near me. Do not leave my side", he ordered._

 _She nodded. He let her shift first, he had been right. It was getting easier. Once he was shifted, he ran, Millie right on his heels._

" _Millie?", she could hear her mom searching for her._

 _She ran ahead of Roman, remembering that dream about her mom. Suddenly something sharp cut through her leg and her wolf cried out._ _She shifted back and noticed the bear trap. Her leg was caught. She screamed and Roman shifted._

" _Let me see", he said._

 _He pulled open the trap and threw it across the field. Taking her leg, she cried out in pain._ _The sharp edges dug into her leg, blood pouring._

" _Alright, it will heal. I'm going to pick you up now, okay. We have to get home", Roman said._

 _She shook her head no._

" _You go, I'll be fine here.", she said._

" _I'm not leaving you alone out here", he said._

 _Her eyes glowed._

" _Go. Kill Bray", she ordered._

 _He stood up straight._

" _That's not fair", he said, before running off._

 _She looked at her leg, the pain was gone, which meant she was healing. Hearing a snap of a branch, she looked up._

 _Red eyes looked back at her._

* * *

 _Roman reached the pack houses and watched as Rollins pack defended the pregnant females and children. They were pushed into a corner, which meant they didn't have enough time to get them to the safe house._

 _He noticed Dean's wolf running towards the wolves wanting to attack the pregnant females._ _His wolf grabbed the back leg of Bray's Beta and toss him. Baron and Finn helped clear those wolves, which meant it gave him enough time to check on Brie._

 _Getting to the house, Becky, Brie, and his mom were inside._

" _Oh thank goodness. Where is Millie?", Brie asked._

 _Roman shifted._

" _Her leg was caught in a bear trap. She used her gift and ordered me to come without her. Where is Colby?", Roman said, panting._

" _Outside with your dad", Patricia said._

 _She helped Brie sit. Roman ran out and searched for Colby. He could see Seth and Ben fighting off a few wolves who cornered five little kids against a house._

" _Colby", Roman shouted._

 _One of Bray's wolves ran at him and he grabbed him by the back of the neck. Grabbing his jaw and pulling it apart._ _The wolf died instantly._

" _Colby", he called again._

 _A wolf ran over to him and shifted. Colby had a huge gash across his chest. Which Roman was sure Colby didn't care._ _ **Get up and keep fighting**_ _. He remembered._

" _Millie, she needs you. She gave me orders and as much as I'm trying to fight it, I can't. You have to go and get her.", Roman said._

 _Colby nodded. They heard a howl and Colby smirked._

" _Black pack", he said._

 _They watched as more wolves arrived and attacked Bray's wolves._

" _Gargano pack", Roman said, noticing Johnny's pack members._

 _He looked at Colby._

" _Go, we've got this", Roman said._

" _I'll come with you", Ben said, standing beside his son._

 _Colby nodded. They both shifted and took off into the woods._

* * *

 _Before she could scream, Bray covered her mouth._

" _Now, we don't need you giving me orders. Do we?", Bray said._

 _He lifted her and dragged her away. She cried out from the pain in her leg. It wasn't completely healed._

" _You smelled so good, by the way.", he said, his tongue licked her neck and to her cheek._

 _She tried to push away from him._

" _Its time you pay for my families pain", he growled._

 _He grabbed a rock and hit her in the head. Her vision went in and out before she completely fainted. He stuck a needle in her arm._

" _Now your scent will be covered. Gives me enough time to do what I need", he said to her._

 _Bray put her in the back of the truck before getting in the front and driving off._ _He watched as two wolves ran out of the trees and he stepped on the gas. He laughed as they disappeared out of his rearview mirror._

"Millie _", Colby shouted._

* * *

 _Roman was in the middle of a fight when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of his head._ _He groaned and placed his hand. Millie's fear hit him hard. The wolf he was fighting clamped down on his arm and he screamed._

 _Standing and stepping on the wolf. It whined and thrashed before he stomped on its head, crushing its skull._

" _Millie", he whispered._

 _He could feel she was passed out. He closed his eyes._

" _Millie, wake up", he whispered._

 _Aleister watched him, protecting him. Seth approached his brother in law, holding his bleeding side._

" _Millie damn it, wake up", he growled._

"Millie _", they all turned as Colby shouted._

" _He has Millie", Seth said, running in the direction his father's voice came from._

" _Go, Alpha Reigns. We've got it here", Aleister said._

 _Johnny nodded as well. Roman took off after Seth._

* * *

 _Colby screamed. Roman and Seth appeared, stopping beside Colby._

" _Where is she?", Roman asked._

" _He drove off that way, he was already a good distance away", Ben explained._

 _Roman lifted his head and sniffed for his mate. Getting nothing._

" _We already tried that", Colby mumbled._

" _He must have covered her scent", Ben said._

 _Roman paced, his wolf whining._

" _We can't just do nothing", Roman shouted._

 _Colby stood and shoved Roman back._

" _Let me think", he yelled._

 _Roman tugged on his hair._

" _Where would he take her?", Seth asked._

" _Lacey said it was her fault and that Bray wanted to show Millie. Show her what? He knows she could see things we can't.", Roman said._

" _I know", Ben suddenly said._

 _They looked at him._

" _Where this all started", Ben said._

" _Yellowstone is in the other direction", Seth said._

" _No, not that one. My dad told me these stories about the first gatherings. Where we have ours now, wasn't where the first were.", Ben said._

" _What do you mean?", Colby asked._

" _Your uncle Seth use to tell you stories. About how we came to be and the gatherings", Ben said._

" _The attack. The first Wyatt attacked the gathering once.", Colby said._

 _He met his dad's eyes before shifting and taking off. Roman and Seth followed next and then Ben._ _He knew where he had to go. He hoped he was fast enough to get there in time._

* * *

 _Millie moaned as she was waking up. Her head hurt, touching the side and feeling something sticky. Seeing her hand, it had blood._ _She gasped and sat up, remembering Bray. She was chained to a tree and wearing a ripped up shirt. Her leg was healed._

" _Oh good, you're up", Bray said._

 _She moved back against the tree._

" _The blood moon is almost over, and once that happens I won't be able to mate you. He hasn't touched you since you've shifted. Which means, you can carry my young. I'm going to fill your belly with them", he smirked._

 _She shook with fear._

" _Use your gift, see what happened here. See the smirk on his face as he watches me claim the female that started all of this", Bray said._

" _It doesn't work that way. I don't know how to control it", she replied._

 _He stepped closer to her and grabbed her jaw._

" _Well try", he growled._

 _He connected their lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and sniffed._

" _No. No", she said._

" _Your heat is coming back. Just in time", he smirked._


	42. Chapter 42-Not Like This

_Millie cursed the blood moon right now. This couldn't be happening now. Her body wasn't to be trusted. It craved any male attention, not her. This wasn't her._

 _Roman, where are you?_

 _The ripping of the shirt she had on, knocked her back into reality. His rough hands ran over her body. She cried._

" _Roman", she screamed._

 _If they had followed, she was hoping they were close enough to hear her scream._ _Bray laughed, gripping her chin._

" _He can't hear you and even if he could, he won't be able to smell you", Bray said._

 _She pulled her chin out of his grip._

" _Now, lets see what that Alpha has taught you", he growled._

 _She felt Bray's hand between her legs._

" _Stop", she cried._

 _Feeling his fingers enter her. She gripped the chain her hands were tied with. Trying to kick him away, he sat on her legs._

" _You like that don't you", he growled._

 _Her body was a traitor. Lifting his hand, he licked his fingers and groaned._

" _Now I see why he likes you so much. You taste so sweet.", he said._

 _She couldn't stop her tears._

* * *

 _Roman stopped, feeling like his body was on fire, he groaned. Colby noticed as Roman got even more pissed._

" _Take that anger out on him", Colby said._

" _I am", Roman growled, his skin rippled, ready to change._

* * *

 _Suddenly she stopped, hearing someone approach them. She turned her head._ _A man. She had seen him before when she was little._

 **"** _ **You must be the prophecy. I'm Axel"** , he said._

 _His eyes glanced at Bray before he shook his head._

 **"** _ **This isn't what I wanted. Not like this"** , he said sadly._

" _Help me", she begged softly._

 _Bray turned his head to look in the direction she was staring at._

" _Are you speaking to him?", he asked her._

 _She wasn't listening to him. Her entire attention was on Axel._

 **"** _ **I know you can do it. Control him. Stop him"** , Axel said._

" _I can't", she mumbled._

 _Bray wrapped his hand around her throat and she was knocked back into reality. She couldn't breathe._

" _If you can hear me, I'm doing this for you. Its our families legacy. Its destiny", Bray said, looking in the direction Millie was looking._

 _Her violet eyes glowed and Bray found himself releasing her._

" _How are you doing that without speaking?", he asked._

 _Millie stood and pulled on her chains._

" _Release me", she said._

 _Bray did as she said. He was trying to fight it, but she was so much stronger. He wondered if it was the effects of the moon._

" _Walk back to my pack", she ordered._

 _Bray growled._

" _Now", she shouted._

 _He started walking and she followed. She looked back at Axel._

 **"** _ **This isn't your fault. It was mine",** Axel said._

 _She realized she was completely naked, but as long as she stayed behind Bray, she was good._

* * *

 _Roman stopped and sniffed._

" _Millie?", he said._

" _He covered her scent. How do you smell her?", Ben asked._

" _Her heat is back", Colby said._

 _Roman shifted and his wolf took off. They followed and stopped when they saw two figures walking._

" _Millie", Colby shouted._

 _She came out from behind Bray._

" _Dad", she shouted back._

 _They turned away. Seth handed Roman his sweater and the wolf ran to her._ _Getting close, Roman shifted back and hugged her._

" _Baby, thank god", he whispered into her hair._

 _He covered her with the sweater as she cried._

" _I'm sorry. I couldn't stop him. He, he touched me", she cried._

 _He held her tight to him._

" _You didn't ask for it. Its okay", he whispered._

 _Her dad got close and she released Roman to hug him._

 **"** _ **Behind you",** she heard a man's voice echo._

 _She turned. Not realizing she had loosened her control of Bray. He was going right for Roman._ _Before she could tell him to look out, her grandpa pushed Roman out of the way. Bray's hand pushed right through Ben's chest._

" _No", she shouted._

 _Colby and Seth growled._

" _Stop", she shouted._

 _Everyone stopped. She had had enough of Bray. So much pain and stress he and his family had caused._ _Her parents couldn't have more kids because they had to protect her from him._

 _Her grandmother was killed by one of them. Enough. She went over to Bray and shifted, her wolf closing her jaws around his throat, squeezing._

 _She listened to his heartbeat slow and then stop._

" _Millie", Roman said._

 _She growled as he got closer. She dragged Bray a few inches away from them._ _This was her kill._

" _Baby, its okay. He's dead, enough", Roman said calmly._

 _She growled louder._

" _Do what you need to do", her dad said._

 _Roman looked at him surprised. Colby had his dad's head in his lap. He had died instantly. Seth closed his grandfather's eyes._ _Millie's wolf whined._

" _ **Millie** ", she turned and saw her grandfather, he smiled._

 _She turned and looked down, seeing her wolf with her jaws still in Bray's throat._ _She looked back at her grandpa. Her grandma appeared beside him._

 **"** _ **Its okay darlin, let go."** , he said._

 _Millie quickly shifted back and crawled back away from Bray's dead body. She was gasping and crying._

" _Look at me Millie. Look at me", Roman said._

 _She did, blood running down her chin._

" _You did what you had to do baby girl.", he said._

 _She cried harder and ran into Roman's arms. He squeezed her tight._

" _I didn't mean too, I swear. I'm sorry", she said into his chest._

" _Don't. Just let it out", Roman said softly._

 _On their way home. Her dad carried her grandfather's body. Seth had Bray's head wrapped in a shirt._ _Roman had an arm wrapped around Millie. She looked at her dad._

" _He said he loves you, and that its okay.", she said._

 _Her dad nodded, tears running down his face._

" _And he said to name your new son after him, you know, if you were wondering", she said._

 _Colby laughed. That sounded like his dad. She laughed softly too._

" _Lets get home", Seth said._

* * *

 _Aleister and Johnny had stayed on Rollins territory in case more wolves came. He watched Brie pace._

" _I'm sure they're fine. You would have felt something", Aleister said._

" _I do feel something. My husband's heartache. His father", Brie said._

 _Suddenly Rollins pack started howling. Aleister realized it was the mourning howl. Even though Ben was no longer Alpha, the connection was still their._

 _Brie sat on the steps and Aleister helped her sit._

" _Oh Ben", she cried._

" _I'm sorry for your loss", he said softly._

 _Patricia sat with Brie and held her hand as she cried._

* * *

 _Getting home, the pack bowed as Colby walked towards his wife with his father in his arms._ _The blood moon was gone and Millie suddenly felt empty. She knew without even trying to shift._

 _The pack had set a pile of firewood into a bed. Colby laid his father there, it was tradition to burn the body. Her brother approached and kissed his grandfather's forehead._

 _Her mother was next as Bayley brought her over some shorts and a shirt. She was only wearing her brother's sweater._

" _Thank you", she whispered._

 _She was next, her dad took her hand and she kissed her grandpa's forehead._

" _You're the best grandpa, I love you", Millie whispered._

 _She hugged her dad, knowing how much he would need it. Seth took over Bray's head to her. Millie met his eyes._

" _You give it to dad, its your kill. A gift to him. Revenge won", her brother said._

 _She looked at her dad and he nodded. She took the head from Seth and lifted it to her dad._ _Colby kissed her forehead._

" _You did good my girl", he whispered._

 _He took the head and lifted it. The pack cheered and howled._

" _Alpha female Reigns handled my father's murderer. Here is his head. The same man who attacked our pack and hers.", Colby shouted so everyone could hear._

 _They cheered and someone brought a huge stake over to him. He pushed Bray's head onto the tip._

" _Post it at the entrance of our territory. Let everyone know that Rollins and now Reigns pack are the strongest packs.", Colby said._

 _Roman followed Millie inside as they burned Ben's body._

" _Mill", he said softly._

" _I don't feel my wolf anymore", she said._

 _He looked outside and the moon wasn't red. Looking back at her, she sighed. He could tell she wanted to cry again._

" _Its stupid I know. My grandfather just died and here I am, worried about not feeling my wolf anymore", she said._

" _Hey, its okay. You got to see your grandfather and know he's okay. Its why you aren't as worried or sad about it.", Roman said._

" _Bray said I could've gotten pregnant during the blood moon, after I shifted. We could have tried and now", she closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest._

" _We'll figure this out. I promise", he whispered._

 _It was all he could say. He didn't understand her wolf yet. Hearing a baby cry, she looked into the hall._

" _What's that?", she asked._

" _A Wyatt", was all he said._

 _She looked up at him._

" _What do you mean?", she asked._

 _He went towards the crying and came back with a baby in his arms._

" _This is Kaleb Wyatt", Roman said._

 _Millie took the baby boy from Roman. Looking down at him, she couldn't take out any anger on him._ _He didn't ask to be born into that family._

" _No. His name is Kaleb Reigns", she said._

 _Roman met her eyes._

" _You want to keep him?", Roman asked._

" _Why not? He needs a family and anyone else will kill him", Millie said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _We discuss this with our parents first", he suggested._

 _She nodded. Looking down at the baby, she smiled._

" _Hi Kaleb", she gushed._

 _Roman smiled._

 **A/N: Two Chapters left!**


	43. Chapter 43-Distant Relative

" _Absolutely not", her dad said._

 _She held a sleeping Kaleb in her arms. Roman stood beside her chair, a protective hand on her shoulder._

" _Alpha Colby, I hear and understand your views on why you don't think this is a good idea, but this is my family, my female. I have accepted her decision", Roman said._

" _Because its dangerous. What if his mother is still alive and wants him back? What if he grows up and asks who his real family is? He is an Alpha, what happens when you do have children? Who will you make Alpha?", Colby asked._

 _Brie squeezed her husband's thigh under his desk. He sighed._

" _We've already discussed that. We aren't going to keep who he is from him.", Millie said._

" _Tell her", Sika said._

 _Millie and Roman looked from his dad back to hers._

" _Tell me what?", she asked._

 _Before he could tell her, Seth opened the door and walked in with Stephanie and Hunter Helmsley._ _She knew Stephanie was a distant relative._

" _Sit", Colby said, Seth stood on his dad's other side._

 _Stephanie looked at her when her dad nodded. She smiled._

" _My name is Stephanie McMahon", Millie didn't understand why she was acting like they didn't know each other._

" _I know", Millie said._

 _She smiled at Millie._

" _I am not just a distant relative of yours, but his", she said, her eyes moving towards Kaleb._

 _Millie, Roman, and Seth were confused._

" _She's not really blood. Her family was adopted into ours, but we never saw a difference", Colby said, smiling at Stephanie._

" _Since the first of the wolves.", Stephanie said._

 _Colby nodded._

" _Angelo", Millie mumbled._

 _Stephanie knew about the prophecy as well. She nodded._

" _Two hundred plus years ago", Stephanie said._

" _Are my other distant cousins, blood?", Millie asked._

 _Colby nodded._

" _Yes. Stephanie is the only Wyatt blood left, well, her and little Kaleb here", Colby said._

" _The first McMahon wolf, Lilly, she thought it was better to go by her actual blood name. Not Rollins. When she was killed, her husband, Grayson Wyatt, decided it was better to keep McMahon. It was safer for his kids", Stephanie said._

 _Millie nodded._

" _His dad was Axel", Millie said._

 _Stephanie nodded._

" _Why didn't any of you tell us?", Roman asked._

" _We would have, as soon as you became Alphas. Only we know the true history. Along with Beta Ambrose's father.", Sika said._

" _Then everything started going to shit", Seth said._

 _Sika and Colby nodded._

" _He's going to be Alpha, Millie. He needs to form his own pack, as soon as he is of age of course", Colby said._

" _We are going to claim Yellowstone. Its his birth right", Hunter said._

 _Millie nodded and looked down at Kaleb._

" _You can come and visit him anytime. We are family after all", Stephanie said._

 _Millie smiled and handed the baby over to Stephanie._

" _Are you going to change his last name?", Millie asked._

" _No. I think its time we stop hiding", Stephanie said._

" _I think so too", Millie said._

" _My oldest daughter will be his Beta", Hunter said._

" _If you guys need anything, let us know. Rollins pack is here to help", Seth said._

 _Hunter shook hands with him and then Colby. Brie hugged Stephanie. Roman wrapped his arms around Millie as they walked out to the living room._

" _What if I can't get pregnant? We will be the only Alphas without children", Millie said sadly._

 _Roman kissed the side of her head._

" _We will figure it out, I promise", he whispered._

* * *

 _The next day, Roman and Colby drove out to Yellowstone with Hunter. They wanted to see the work that needed to be done before Hunter and Stephanie spoke to the pack. Seth and Colby were going to let them know, if anyone wanted to leave to join the new pack, they could._

 _There were a few Colby knew wanted out, since the day Millie was born. Some were loyal to Hunter._ _Millie went to see Chris Jericho. Hoping he could help her. She knocked on his office door and he turned in his seat._

" _Hey, Alpha Female, come on in. What can I do for you? Happy belated birthday, by the way", he said._

"Thank you. _Can you test my blood?", she asked._

 _Chris raised a brow and looked around._

" _I could. May I ask why?", he asked._

" _You know I've gotten my wolf since the blood moon. She's gone now, I'll get her back, but not for another eighteen years.", she said._

 _He seemed confused._

" _How do you know this?", he asked._

 _She pulled her grandmother's journals out and showed him._

" _All I want to know, is can I have a baby?", she asked._

 _Chris met her eyes and nodded. He could tell how important it was to her._

" _Sit", he said, before standing and grabbing a needle._

" _My healing is faster than before, my hearing is better, and my sense of smell is strong. The only thing I don't have anymore, is her", she said._

" _How do you know your healing is better?", Chris asked as he drew blood._

" _I cut myself, on purpose", she said._

" _Millie, I mean, Alpha, that's dangerous", he said._

" _Just call me Millie. I know it is, but I needed to know if my grandmother was right and she was.", she said._

 _She grabbed Chris's pen and stabbed herself. She groaned before pulling it out of her arm. Chris watched as she healed._

" _No scar", he said, running his finger over the smooth skin._

" _None. He bit me over and over again last night. When I checked my body over, no signs of them", she said._

 _He nodded._

" _Getting your wolf triggered your bodies healing process, giving you everything except for keeping your wolf", Chris said._

 _Millie nodded._

" _I don't care if I never get my wolf again, as long as I can give him his heir", she said._

 _Chris sat across from her._

" _Alpha, he will love you whether or not you can give him one", he said._

" _I know, but I've always hoped that I would have a mate and we would start a family. At first, this was for him, but now, its more for me.", she said._

 _Chris nodded and stood._

" _Alright, let me run tests on your blood and I'll give you a call when I have the results", Chris said._

" _Thank you", she replied._

" _Do you mind if I keep these? Maybe something in here will help me figure you out", he said._

" _Go for it. Some of the words I couldn't really understand. Its like their in code or something", Millie said._

" _I'll let you know if there's anything important in them", he replied._

 _She nodded._

* * *

 _It had been a few days since she met with Chris. Roman kissed her shoulder._

" _How's it going in Yellowstone? I didn't even hear you come in", she yawned._

 _He smiled._

" _Good. Your dad and me are sending some of the pack members down to Yellowstone to clean up and rebuild the houses. Its been awhile since they've had a lot of work on their hands", Roman replied._

 _She turned over and kissed him._

" _What have you been doing?", he asked._

" _Just helping your mom with some of the females and kids", she replied._

 _He raised a brow._

" _Then why have I been feeling this stabbing pain in my hands and arms. Once on my leg", he said._

 _She looked down._

" _What are you doing Millie?", he asked._

 _She met his eyes again._

" _I've been checking my senses and my healing.", she said._

" _And?", he asked._

" _Still the same. I just wanted to make sure that it was staying that way and not going back to my human healing", she shrugged._

 _He nodded._

" _Did you talk to Chris?", he asked._

" _Yeah, he took some of my blood to test and I gave him my grandmother's journals. Maybe he can figure them out", she said._

" _Lets take your mind off of this. What do you want to do today? I'm all yours", he smiled._

 _She bit her lip._

" _Want to play chase?", she asked._

 _He smirked._

" _I'll give you a five minute head start", he whispered._

 _She laughed softly and slipped her feet into her sneakers. He sat up and watched her open their bedroom door._

" _Starting. Now", he said._

 _She took off running._

" _Good morning Alpha", Dean said as she ran past him and Becky._

 _She turned._

" _Morning", she replied, before continuing._

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Maybe we should come back later", Becky whispered to him._

 _Dean nodded._

" _Definitely", he replied._

 _Millie ran without glancing back. Even though she didn't have her wolf anymore, she could feel the borderlines. She could even feel Roman._ _She was about to climb a tree when she felt his arms pull her down. She screamed and he laughed._

" _Got you, my rabbit", he whispered._

 _She laughed softly. He kissed her gently._

" _What's my prize?", he asked._

" _What do you want?", she asked._

" _You know what I want", he replied, eyes glowing as they raked over her body._

" _As long as you promise you won't leave me out here again", she said._

 _He ran his fingers through her hair._

" _Never again", he replied, before laying her back down._

 _His kissed her lips gently before moving down her chest and then stopping just before reaching the top of her pajama shorts._

 _He met her eyes._

" _What?", she asked softly._

 _He licked his lips before pressing his ear. He smiled before slowing lifting his head and meeting her eyes._

" _You're pregnant", he whispered._

 _She sat up on her elbows and placed her hand._

" _But, how?", she asked._

" _We have to see Chris", Roman said, helping her up._

* * *

 _They made their way to his office. He smiled._

" _I see your Beta told you the good news. He was here when I found out", Chris said._

 _Roman and Millie looked at each other._

" _Oh. He didn't tell you", he said._

" _That I'm pregnant", Millie said._

 _Chris nodded._

" _So he did?", Chris asked confused._

" _That's why he was coming to see us. I ran past him and Becky", Millie said._

 _Roman nodded._

" _Anything I should worry about?", Millie asked._

 _Roman kissed her head._

" _No, Alpha.", Chris smiled._

" _But", he stopped her._

" _She's not gone. She's sleeping in a way. You've got it all, minus the shifting for now", he said._

" _So, the baby", she said._

 _He smiled._

" _Will be perfectly fine", he replied._

 _She exhaled softly._

" _I would like to keep an eye on you though. For other females gestation is six months, since you're different I don't know if it's the same for you", Chris said._

 _Millie nodded._

" _So I'll weigh you, measure you as your belly grows, and I'll be listening in on baby Reigns", Chris said._

 _Roman smiled. They left Chris's office glowing. The whole pack could feel their excitement and knew why._


	44. Chapter 44-Chase

**Five Months Later**

 _Her mom was in the middle of giving birth. She wanted to be in the room with her. Holding her hand. Just like her grandfather had told her, her mom had a baby boy._

" _Hi Benjamin", her dad whispered to his new son._

" _He's so cute", Millie said, touching his cheek gently._

 _Colby smiled and nodded._

" _Just like you and Seth when you were this small. Although you were the smallest. I was so scared to hold you, especially being human. Then you looked at me, and I couldn't imagine a more beautiful little girl.", he said._

 _She smiled._

" _And now my little girl is having a little one of her own. How is my grandson?", he said._

 _She ran her hands over her bump._

" _Kicking like crazy", she sighed._

" _Here, hold him a second while I check on your mom", her dad said, handing the baby to her._

 _He disappeared into the room to see if her mom was awake. Roman came down the hall and smiled._

" _Hi Ben", Roman whispered softly, taking her little brother's hand gently._

 _Ben yawned before settling in her arms again._

" _How's your mom?", he asked._

" _Tired. My dad just walked in to check on my mom. Letting me and Ben have some brother sister bonding", she said._

" _You won't be far. I'm sure your mom is going to be over a lot since you'll be giving birth soon too", he said, his hand gently gliding over her round bump._

 _Millie nodded._

" _Our baby boy will have someone to play with. His uncle will be so protective of him", Roman said._

* * *

 _A few days later, Bayley went into labor with her son. Millie and Roman made their way to her brother's house._ _Seth opened the door and smiled at them._

" _How is she? How's my nephew?", Millie asked, hugging her brother._

" _Both amazing. Bayley did a wonderful job", Seth said._

 _Walking into the living room, her parents were here along with Bayley's. Bayley stood and hugged Millie when she saw her._ _Millie kissed her baby brother's head. Brie rubbed her daughter's bump._

" _Say hello to Weston Colby Rollins", Seth said, handing the baby to Roman._

 _He smiled._

" _Weston, this is your uncle Roman", Seth said._

 _Weston was a little bigger than Benjamin, but than again, Weston would be Alpha._

" _Have you found his Beta?", Roman asked._

 _Usually the Beta and Alpha were raised together to form a bond of trust and honesty._ _Colby nodded._

" _Its Ben", he said._

 _Roman handed the baby to Millie. She tapped her nephew's chin and a smile formed on his face._

" _It's a good thing you got your mom's good looks kid", Millie said._

" _Hey", her brother said, pouting._

 _Everyone laughed softly._

* * *

 _Becky and Dean were the following day. Their daughter was Beta, she would be their son's second hands._

" _Luca Raye Ambrose", Dean said, as he proudly showed his Alphas his daughter._

 _Strawberry blonde hair, with ice blue eyes, and the cutest nose._

" _She's beautiful, Dean", Millie gushed as she held the little girl._

 _Dean proudly stood up straight._

" _Her mother's looks, she just might have her attitude. You are going to have your hands full, bud", Roman said._

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Tell me about it", Dean replied._

 _Millie placed her hand on her side._

" _He is so ready to come out", Millie said._

 _Roman smiled and Dean placed his hand._

" _Your due date is in a few weeks, right?", he asked._

 _She nodded._

" _I'm hoping he comes early, I am so ready to hold him. Everyone has their baby but me", Millie pouted._

 _Dean chuckled._

" _Hey, let little man make his grand entrance. He will be Alpha after all, and if he is anything like his dad, dude is going to be late", Dean said._

" _Hey, I'm not always late. It was one time", Roman mumbled._

 _Dean and Millie laughed softly._

* * *

" _I should have had him five days ago", Millie whined._

" _I know Alpha, but this isn't something I can control just like you can't. When he's ready, he'll come", Chris said._

 _Millie groaned and he laughed softly._

" _If he's not here by day seven, we can induce", Chris said._

 _Millie nodded. Becky and Luca had come with her to her appointment._

" _Maybe I got the human gene of having to wait till nine months", Millie said._

" _How cruel to make you wait so long", Becky said._

" _Tell me about it", Millie mumbled._

 _Pack members said hello to her as they passed by._

" _How's Hunter and Stephanie? I hear their almost done fixing up Yellowstone", Becky said._

 _Millie nodded._

" _Doing great, little Kaleb is getting so big. Chunky little thing", Millie said._

 _Becky laughed._

" _Not as chunky as this little girl. Man, babe could eat", Becky said._

 _Millie tickled Luca's tummy._

" _But she's so cute. I bet she has Dean wrapped around her finger", Millie said._

" _Oh she does. She barely starts to cry and he is on it. She is so spoiled by him", Becky said._

" _Daddy's little girl", Millie said._

* * *

 _A few days later, Chris had told Millie the baby was fully developed. It was just on him to come out._

 _Millie had heard from her mom that sex could start the labor, so she was following Roman around the house. He could leave, but he didn't want to risk her going into labor and he wasn't home._

" _Please. I have never begged you for anything, ever", Millie said._

" _I don't want to hurt you in your state", he said._

" _You had no issue with it a few months ago", she pointed out._

" _You weren't about ready to pop", he said._

" _Yeah, that's what I need help with. Help me pop babe", she whined._

 _He chuckled._

" _I could_ _ **make**_ _you, but I don't want to order you.", she said._

" _I hate your gift sometimes", he sighed._

 _He patted his lap._

" _Lets do this", he said._

 _She straddled him. His hand found its way under her dress, his fingers massaging her and she moaned._ _He found her attractive still, now more than ever. He just didn't want to risk hurting her. He removed his hand and helped her stand._

" _We'll figure out another way", he said softly, kissing her gently._

 _She laid back on the couch and caught her breath._

" _That was good though. Needed it", she smiled._

 _He blushed and kissed her again._

" _You're welcome", he replied._

* * *

 _That night, she stood to use the restroom. She gasped when she realized her water broke._

" _Roman", she called for him._

 _He stood and ran to their bathroom. Seeing the puddle around her feet, he smiled._

" _He's coming", he said._

" _Yeah, help me before I force you to feel the pain I feel", she threatened._

 _His smile disappeared before he stepped over to her and lifted her. He laid her down on their bed and made the round of phone calls._ _When everyone arrived, Brie and his mom kicked him out. He had to wait downstairs with the other males._

 _He nervously paced while keeping his eyes on the stairs. Chris arrived and looked at his Alpha before getting permission to go upstairs and help Millie._ _They wanted him there in case. Millie was different after all. Becky and Bayley had all three babies on the living room floor._

" _Do you two have a name for my grandson?", Colby asked._

 _Roman smiled and nodded._

" _Had it picked out since we found out she was pregnant. Picked names for both genders", Roman replied._

 _He knew Colby was just trying to distract him. It would be awhile before the baby was here._

* * *

 _It was starting to get dark outside, the sky lighting up with different colors._

" _Roman", he turned at the sound of his mom's voice._

 _She smiled._

" _Come on in and meet your son", she said._

 _He could feel his heart beating fast and he felt light. Nerves took over for a second as he climbed the steps._ _Reaching his bedroom, his mom opened the door gently. He could hear the soft whines of his son._

 _Millie looked up when she saw him. She smiled._

" _Sebastian, this is daddy", she whispered._

 _Roman sat beside her and watched the tiny baby in her arms try to open his eyes._

" _He's an Alpha", Brie said smiling._

" _We'll give you two a minute", Patricia whispered._

" _He's beautiful", Millie whispered._

" _And he's ours", Roman replied._

* * *

 _Millie woke up gasping for air. Sitting up, she looked around before placing her hands against her stomach._

" _Baby, you okay?", Roman asked, as he walked into the room._

" _I had a vision", she said softly._

 _He crawled over to her._

" _What?", he asked._

" _Listen, but I mean really listen", she said._

 _He did, a smile growing on his face._

" _I saw him. Our baby.", she said._

 _He kissed her._

" _Roman", she said as he pulled away._

" _Yes, my love?", he asked._

" _Want to play chase?", she asked._

 _He smirked._

" _I'll give you a five minute head start", he replied, eyes glowing._


	45. Chapter 45-Thank You!

I know I always say the same thing in these thank you posts, but I mean it. Thank you so much for reading this story. I'm glad so many enjoyed it. I'm not sure about a sequel, I have no plans for it, but who knows with me.

Thank you for the Follows/Favorites!

Twitter: Alejandra619

 **Special Thanks for reviewing:**

Love. TheEffect, ambrose-kohli-girl, Lisee, bierrahanda, kmhappybunny240, Kalea Reigns, BrookeWorm3, Lily, MamaChele81, Nekokitten1123, shieldgirl21, MaggYme, Mia, Ms1103, allysonmaelynn01, Chiana Reigns, sodapop25, Kaidence, Levesque-Rollins823, Wicforever, kaylaapowell13, Debwood-1999, LunarFairyPrincess1989, Guest (All)

 **On Going Stories:**

 **Two Worlds Collide-Mondays**

 ***New Story* Misery Loves Company-Seth & Savannah are back once more. (Last one)-Wednesdays**

 **Origins (prequel to Human)- Fridays**


End file.
